


Beyond the Estate Gate

by Rachel_Lu



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Falling In Love, Fantasy, First Kiss, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Royalty, Stable boy - Freeform, choosing happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 59,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Lu/pseuds/Rachel_Lu
Summary: Rose Tyler, a lady bound to enter a courtship with Prince Harold Saxon of Gallifrey, wonders what her life would be if she could choose her own happiness outside of her family's estate.  A new stable boy might just be her chance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A new AU!!!!!!!! I hope you guys like the beginning of it. I don't anticipate it being too long, but keep in mind this is fantasy and not historical fiction as i thought I was going to make it :) Enjoy!

 

 

She was not what one would call 'normal', though in her own eyes, she wasn't very special either.  She felt like she fell in the middle of an exceptional woman and a disappointment.  She thought others would feel that way about her as well, but, of course, not many had seen her, as her parents didn't let her leave the walls of the estate.

She was a lady, true enough, going by Lady Rose Tyler, but it seemed everyone in the world always wanted more from her.  A better title, more to give, a better speaking voice.  None seemed to be things that they could have.  

She was the daughter of Duke and Duchess Tyler and was expected to act accordingly, like a proper lady, her mother always said.  She was happy to comply, usually, but then her mother told her that she would have to marry a prince to bring the Tyler family the honor they deserved.   

“Who?” She asked, over dinner late one night.  “Who are you trying to marry me off to?”

“He’s a perfectly worthy candidate,” Jacqueline, her mother, said, “He is Prince of Gallifrey.”

“Harold Saxon?!” Rose shrieked.  

“That’s Prince Harold Saxon to you,” her father said, scowling at her.  

She crossed her arms over her chest.  “I’d rather marry Jimmy Stone, and he’s slime.”

“That can be arranged,” Peter Tyler snapped. 

Rose felt her jaw fall open.  “Father, I’m sorry, but I don’t want to be married at all. I don’t understand why you want to secure an entire kingdom!  Isn’t this estate enough for our family?”

Jacqueline tutted and shook her head.  “Rose, you would only be a Lady forever, a title like ‘duchess’ cannot be passed down through the female line unless we both die, you know that.”

“I know that.” Rose said, “And I really don’t want to be duchess, or a princess, or a queen.  It sounds like a reason to stay in a castle for my whole life, and I don’t want that. I want to be able to go outside, ride the horses.  There are so many places that I haven’t  _ been  _ yet.”

Peter smiled sympathetically, but shook his head.  “No, Rose, I’m afraid that’s not…  It’s not an option for you to travel.  It really isn’t.”

“I want to,” she said, trying to be kind, trying to figure something out to say that would change her parent's’ minds.  “I want to be happy.”

“We want you to be happy!” Jacqueline protested, waving her hand in exasperation.  “Just give the arrangement a try.  Harold Saxon is a very nice man, we spoke to his parents.”

Rose rolled her eyes. “I’m sure he’s ‘very nice’ she said, touching her tiara as it threatened to slip off, “But I don’t want to think about it.”   


“Well, you’ll have to, because he’s coming here tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?” Rose stood up from her dinner, “I’m sorry, I think I’m going to go for a ride now.”

“Rose, come now, don’t be like this.”

“Oh, no,” She said, “I’m going to be exactly like this.  Amelia will be at the gardens, so I’ll take her with me.  You won’t have to worry about anything.”

Peter’s jaw dropped open.  “You can’t!” he said, “Rosalind Marion Tyler, you sit down and finish.  We are not done here.”

Rose sat down, feeling significantly reprimanded with the use of her full name.  “I don’t understand.”

Jacqueline sighed, pressing her forefinger and thumb to the bridge of her nose.  “What is there possibly to understand?”

“I want to be happy,” she said softly.

“There will be a courtship of course!” Peter protested.  “We wouldn’t just marry you off to a random man.  Just promise us that you’ll give him a chance. That’s all we want. If you hate him completely, we’ll discontinue the courtship, but you have to try.”

Rose knew there was nothing left for her to protest with. At the end of it, she was a woman bound by contracts and her parents’ expectations.  She nodded, looking down at her dinner plate.  She would never live her own life.  Not now, not ever, and it was about time that she accepted that as fact. 

She picked up her fork and began eating again, but bile churned in her stomach, and she wished that this conversation had not been started during dinner.

As it was summer, the days were long, and so Rose changed into her riding clothes to come down to the stables.  She walked by way of the gardens so she could catch Amelia on the way there.  

“Amelia,” she said, sitting down in the garden, next to a lettuce plant and, by extension, next to Amelia.  

The redheaded woman grinned up at her, her eyes sparkling. “Lady Rose.  What can I do for you?”

“Will you come for a ride with me?” She asked, wiggling her toes in her riding boots.  “My parents just gave me some upsetting news and I need some air to clear my head.”

Amelia furrowed her brows in concern.  “What’s happened?” She asked.

“They want me to marry Harold Saxon,” she said, wrinkling her nose.  

Amelia wrinkled her nose right back. “That sounds horrible, Lady Rose, I’m sorry.”

Rose laughed at the other woman mimicking her expression.  “Well, at least you have Rory.  And you could marry him, if you wanted to.”

Amelia hummed in the back of her throat and ran her hands over her apron to clean them of dirt. “I suppose so,” she said, “I expect he’ll ask me any week now.”

Rose grinned. “Oh, but Amelia, that’s so exciting!” 

Despite herself, Amelia smiled too.  “I suppose it is.  But if you’d like, I can arrange a poison for Harold Saxon.”

“Oh, I don’t know if that’s necessary,” Rose replied, “But if I need your expertise in the matter, I will certainly let you know.”

“I expect you to,” Amelia gestured to Rose.  “Shall we go on that walk now, my lady?”

Rose got to her feet, and Amelia followed.  The two of them walked down to the stables, chattering happily. Rose was happy to have at least one friend in the manor that she could talk to.  She was rarely allowed to leave, and as a result, didn’t really have any peers.  

“Rory should be down at the stables,” Rose teased, as they approached.  

“Oh, hush,” Amelia waved her hand.  “No use in getting flustered if he isn’t even down there.  Though there is a new stable boy.”

“Why haven’t I met him? I know everyone in this damn castle,” Rose replied, rolling her eyes.

“Best not to let your mother hear that language,” Amelia chastised her.  

Rose rolled her eyes and flung the door open to the stables. “Rory!” She called. “Amelia and I are here!”

The young man popped his head out from one of the stalls. “Hello, Lady Rose,” he blushed a bit, “Amelia.  John, could you take care of them, please?” 

“Yeah!”

A young man, though older than Rory, popped out from the back of the stables, holding a saddle.  He slung it back onto the wall and approached them.  HIs hair was dark and tousled, his eyes the same dark color, and he smiled, his eyes crinkling a bit at the sides.  “Lady Rose,” he said, resting a fist over his heart and bowing.  

“Oh, don’t do that,” Rose said, ducking down to lift him up.  “If I had known there was a new stable boy, I would have come down and visited much sooner,” she said, “i like to know everyone in the estate.”

The man nodded. “Yes, well, I’m John, and I think you’ll find I’m not that special to meet.”

She smiled a little.  “Oh, I don’t know, I think you might be,” she said, “After all, I’ve never met you.”

He rubbed the back of his neck. “Which horse shall I saddle up for you, my lady?” He asked, his voice smooth. 

“Beau, please,” Rose said, eyeing him suspiciously. She’d had a good flirt with a couple of the people in the castle, the men who dared to flirt back, and she had expected John would be one of them.  But no, he was just blushing, and not taking the bait.  Frustrated, she cleared her throat as he left them. 

It hurt her pride more than anything else.  Jack, who oversaw every servant on the estate, was very willing to flirt with her at every opportunity. Adam had been as well.  She crossed her arms and waited patiently as Rory fetched Amelia’s usual horse and saddle. 

It wasn’t exactly customary to flirt or be best friends with the servants, but when they were the only people to be around… It was a bit different.  

“Are you coming with us, then?” Amelia asked, as Rory saddled and bridled her horse.  Rory blushed when his eyes met Amelia’s, and then he glanced at Rose.

“Is that alright with you, Lady Rose?” Amelia asked.

“I suppose my mother would prefer if we had someone to guard us,” Rose agreed.  “She’s already angry enough at me for shouting at dinner.”

“Lady Tyler has an arrangement pending,” Amelia said, rolling her eyes.

“Really?” Rory asked as John saddled Rose’s horse.  “With who?”

Rose snorted, a very unladylike thing to do, but she couldn’t really bear to be ladylike around her friends.  “The  _ esteemed  _ prince of Gallifrey, Harold Saxon.”

John stumbled suddenly, looking a little disoriented.  His eyes were wide, as though whatever he had been expecting, it wasn’t that, by any means.  He stared down at his feet for a moment before resuming readying Rose’s horse.

“Are you alright?” Rose asked, reaching out to steady him.

He brushed her off with a grateful smile. “Thank you, Lady Tyler, but I’m quite alright. I’ve just… Heard things, about Harold Saxon. He’s very cunning.’

Rose’s mouth set into a thin line and she nodded. “That’s what I’m afraid of,” she admitted, “I don’t want to be caught in a marriage with someone so deceitful.”

“Do you get no choice in the matter?” Amelia asked before Rory brought her horse to her. She pecked him on the cheek in thanks.

“My parents say I do, that it’s not certain that the courtship will continue,” Rose said, as John brought her horse to her.  She took it by the reins and smiled in thanks.  “But I know better.  I really do.  I’m probably destined to marry a man I know only by reputation, which is not a good thing.”

“He has a steady stream of women,” John said as he went to prepare his own horse along with Rory.

“Do you know that?”

“I was acquainted with Prince Harold, once upon a time.”

Rose quirked an eyebrow at him.  “That’s quite fanciful of you, John.”

“Not really, Lady Tyler,” He smiled.  “I did know the man,” he shrugged. “I wish I didn’t. I pray you don’t bring him down for rides, I don’t really wish to see him again.”

Rose shook her head. “No, I don’t plan on doing anything with him, especially not come down with him to see my horses.  I don’t blame you for not wishing to see him again. I don’t wish to see him at all.”

Rory laughed, a merry sound that carried through the stables.  “That is fair enough, Lady Tyler.  Come down and visit us whenever need be, we would love to see you any day.”

“Anytime,” Rose, “I would love to come down and escape.”

“Come on, Rose, we’ll wait for the boys outside.” Amelia said, and the two of them led their horses out into the sticky evening air.  She closed her eyes against the bit of wind that touched her face.  

“I should run away,” She said softly.

“I would go with you,” Amelia offered, and Rose let herself laugh. She knew that it would never happen, that they could never escape from the estate walls.  She had space to ride, she had the gardens, technically, it felt like a castle.  But it didn’t make her happy, and all Rose wanted was to be happy.  

She mounted her horse and patted the mane, settling into the stirrups.  She felt alive here, outside, not sitting in the stuffy study or somewhere else she didn’t want to be.  It felt unnatural.  She loved it here, outside.  She had room to free roam on her house, but she wasn’t truly outside, or it didn’t feel that way.

“What are you thinking about, my lady?”

“Being free,” she said softly.  “Being happy.”

Amelia smiled sympathetically. Contrary to popular belief, she  _ liked  _ working at the Tyler Estate. She was paid well and respected and the lodging was excellent as well.  She had only one thing that Rose didn’t: the freedom to leave the estate grounds.  As extensive as they were, Amelia knew that Rose would never be satisfied with it.  Part of her wondered why her parents were so obsessed with keeping her safe.  And now, getting her married at the young age of nineteen.

“Don’t worry, my Lady,” Amelia finally decided on saying.  “I am sure in time you will have both freedom and happiness.”

Rose smiled, appreciating her friend’s kind words.   
She could only hope that she was right.


	2. Chapter 2

John and Rory joined them outside a short time later, and by that time Rose had already begun to grow impatient.  She gave the boys a forced smile, trying to tamp down on the urge to scold them. She had always promised that she would never scold the servants, like her parents sometimes did. So instead, unless it was a major offense, she never said anything.  

“Ready, then?” John asked, swinging his leg over his horse and mounting in what was possibly the smoothest motion in the world.  Rose turned to look at Amelia, whose eyes were perfectly fixed on Rory.  Rose found herself smiling a bit.  It was so obvious how in love they were, and she only hoped Rory would ask for her hand in marriage soon.  They deserved to be happy, even if she couldn’t be.

The four of them took off on a leisurely ride, as it was difficult to run the run the horses in the heat, and it was difficult to keep up with them when they did so.  Rose felt just a bit of a breeze touch her face and she closed her eyes against it.  She belonged in a place outside of here, of that she was certain, but she wasn’t going to do it.  She couldn’t, more like.  Not that she  _ wouldn’t,  _ because she certainly would. 

“Is something bothering you, Lady Rose?” John asked, his face a mask of concern.  “Forgive me if I’m intruding-”

“No, you aren’t,” Rose shook her head, and reached down to pet the mane of her horse.  “I think you must know based on my words that I don’t really want to be in a courtship.”

John chuckled a bit. “No one does, I don’t think.”

“What, don’t you?” she asked.

Amelia sidled up next to them and grinned at them.  “I can see the color back in your cheeks already, my lady!” 

Rose laughed, “Yes, I should hope so,” she said, “I’m always happiest away from my parents.”

Amelia tutted. “You know they love you, my lady,” she said, trying to be reassuring. She wasn’t planning on putting the lady and her parents against each other.  She wanted them all to be happy, and not to fight.  That would not make her job any easier, for them to all despise each other.  She had a feeling that the arrival of Prince Harold would make things even more strained for the family.  

“I know they do,” Rose replied, not really paying attention to the fact that Rory and John were listening in.  “I just wish they would listen to me.  It’s not like I am entitled to a kingdom.”

Rory cocked an eyebrow.  “Perhaps that is why they want you to marry a prince.”

John cringed. “There are better candidates,” he said.

“You seem to know much about Prince Harold,” Rose said curiously.  “Care to share that with us?”

He blushed, and averted his eyes from her. “No,” he said softly, “I don’t think so.  I can give you insight on him, Lady Tyler, but I do not divulge my own past.”

“Surely you had to ‘divulge your past’ to my parents when you were hired,” Rose snapped.

He grinned at her, taking her words in stride.  “I did, to an extent.  There are things I am not  _ allowed  _ to talk about.”

“Well, that just makes me want to know them even more,” she said, eyeing him carefully.  He smiled at her. 

Rory and Amelia exchanged a look. This was not good.  Not good at all.  She looked back to Rose and drew her attention by clearing her throat. “Lady Rose, why don’t we speed up a little?”

Rose was drawn back out from whatever thoughts she had been having, and she smiled at her friend. “Alright!  Shall we?”

The two of them raced on, going straight out from Rory and John.  The two men looked at each other and kept on at a steady pace, not wanting to go any faster.

“You would do well to tread carefully,” Rory said.  

John furrowed his brows. “I don’t know what you mean.”

Rory rolled his eyes and directed his horse to walk closer to John’s. “I think you know exactly what I mean.  If Lady Rose is going to enter a courtship, it won’t do her any good to get attached to you.”

“Maybe it would,” John said, “She doesn’t want to marry Prince Harold anyway.”

“That doesn’t mean you get to be in the middle of that.”

“‘Get to be’?  Rory!” John laughed, “No, I would never  _ get  _ in the way of it, but I have heard remarkable things about her.”  

After a few moments of sputtering and not quite knowing what to say, Rory shook his head.  “No, no, no, you do  _ not  _ get involved, John Smith, do you hear me?”

“I never said anything about ‘getting involved’,” John replied.  “I just think she’s… Remarkable, like I said, she is-” he shrugged. “I think she would be good company.”

“She is a lady,” Rory reminded him sternly.  “She does not have to be good company for you.”  he sighed, trying to make his tone less severe.  “You’re a stableboy now, John.  It would do you well to remember that.”

Though Rory’s reminder was gentle, John still clenched his jaw and nodded, the fact hitting him squarely in the jaw.  “Yes,” he said softly, glancing after Rose. He couldn’t help but smile at how she laughed with Amelia as they rode down towards the little stream at the end of the Tyler property.

Rose and Amelia dismounted their horses once they reached the stream.  Rose’s face was already flushed from the short ride and she and Amelia giggled as they flopped down onto the shoreside.  John and Rory followed a few minutes later, not urging their horses to go faster than a walk.

“You are a bit faster than us!” Rory called, “The both of you!”   


Amelia turned over her shoulder and winked at Rory.  “Think you’ll be able to keep up someday?”

He smiled, a little sheepishly, and his cheeks colored.  “Oh, well, I certainly hope to try, Miss Amelia.”

Amelia grinned at him and looked back to Rose, raising her eyebrows at her.  Rose giggled. It was clear that Amelia had her dear Rory wrapped around her finger and enjoyed every second of it.

“So tell us,” Rory said, eager to get the conversation off of him.  “Lady Rose, why do you see fit to piddle about with the servants so much when you could go to balls and galas with people of your own status?”

Rose laughed as John and Rory sat slightly behind them.  Rose made a bit of a face.  “You see, Rory, I think you know that I have been to those galas and balls, and I absolutely detest them.  My father makes me go to them.”

John furrowed his brows. “You shouldn’t have to go if you don’t want to,” 

She smiled at him. “That’s kind of you to say, John, but when your father is a duke, you do what he says.  That is, if you hope to continue living in the house.”

Amelia chuckled.  “Lady Rose, your father would never make you leave your home, he loves you too much.”

“Perhaps not, but the guilt trip of not going to whatever event I would be skipping would be enough to make me leave.”  Rose laughed and she noticed that John just smiled, not quite in on the joke, but far too awkward to ask for the punchline once more.  Rose found that a bit charming, really.  

Rose lay back in the grass, staring up at the sky. “Let’s not talk about my father.  Let’s wait for the sunset and watch it.”

John, who sat next to Rose, looked down at her.  She was a bit of a kindred spirit, though she didn’t really do much to hide that fact.  He wondered what she would be like to talk to if she wasn’t so reserved.  Perhaps it didn’t seem like she was, but he could see past her slightly stiff behavior.  He was very attuned to people, and he knew exactly what she was feeling.  He couldn’t tell her that.  

“Tomorrow Prince Harold comes,” Rose said quietly, “And my life is over.”

“No it is not,” Amelia scolded her, laying down next to her friend.  “Your father will not make you marry anyone you do not want to, Rose, and I believe that with my whole heart.”

“And then comes the idea that you might fall in love with him,” Rory suggested cautiously, as though he was a bit afraid of her response.

Rose pursed her lips and looked a bit distressed. “I should hope that I never fall in love with a man like Harold Saxon,” she said softly, “He is completely unsavory, his past with women is shady at best, and I will not give myself to a man who will give himself to three other women in the following week.”

“That is commendable of you, Lady Tyler,” John said, “Many women would save themselves from unhappy marriages if they thought like you.”   


Rose peered up at him.  “Mm.  You may be right,” she preened a bit at his compliment.  “You are new here, John, but I think you shall fit in quite nicely.  Providing you continue to speak your mind, as you do.”

“I have never been good at keeping my thoughts to myself,” John admitted, looking away from her. “I think I shall like it here.”

“Have you worked as a stable boy before?” Rose asked.

“No,” John said.  

“He is quite the natural though, the horses love him,” Rory piped up, “I quite think they like him more than they like me, even after such a short time.”

John laughed and shook his head. “I doubt that,” he said, “They’re quite fond of you as well, Rory.”

Amelia squinted at the two of them.  “Are the two of you really going to argue about which of you the animals like more?”

Rose hummed in the back of her throat and closed her eyes.  “I think the way animals react to the man, and the man to the animal, say a great deal about the man, don’t you think?” She asked.

“I would have to agree with you, Lady Rose,” Amelia said, “But don’t you think that if the man argues about which man the animal likes more, that defeats the love of the animal?”

Rory wrinkled his nose at them. “Well, you don’t have to be so angry and confusing about it.”

The women laughed, and suddenly, there was the sound of a bell ringing from the house. Rose frowned and opened her eyes, staring at the sunset, which was just beginning.  She sighed and sat up, continuing to stare at the sky.

“What was that?” John asked, looking around for the source of the sound.

“That, my dear friend, was Lady Rose’s summons to come in and go to bed.”  Amelia said, getting to her feet and pulling Rose up to her feet.  Rose gave a longing look to the sunset, which reflected over the stream and rose up from the water to touch her cheeks.  

“I never get to see the end of the sunset,” she said softly.

Amelia’s lips set into a thin line. She never did.  Her window faced the opposite way, and she always said that she didn't think the sunrise was nearly as spectacular as she imagined a sunset descending into the darkness and stars of the night.  

“Someday, my lady,” John said before he could stop himself. Rory sent him a sharp look.

“Someday,” Rose echoed, before mounting her horse and waiting for Amelia to do the same. “Goodnight, the both of you. I’m sure I will see you on the morrow.”   
“We will be here,” John said, as Rory gave Amelia a kiss on the cheek, bidding her farewell.  

“We will ride up behind you and tend to your horses,” Rory said, “Goodnight, Lady Rose.  Miss Amelia.”

“Goodnight, my dear,” Amelia said, tossing her red hair over her shoulder.  “Until tomorrow.”   
Rose looked over her shoulder as they rode back towards the stables to the sunset, and saw John still watching her.


	3. Chapter 3

 

The next morning was cause for great alarm on Rose’s part.  She was not looking forward to seeing Prince Harold and had a feeling that he might not be dreadfully excited to see her.  Perhaps it was arranged for him as well.  And that arrangement would mean that he couldn’t flounder about with every woman in Britain, as he pleased.  

Then again, he might do it anyway, if they courted and were married. He was known to be disloyal, and he would continue to be disloyal after they were married.  The thought made her heart sink.  She wanted to be in a happy marriage.  Was that really too much to ask?  It seemed like it might be.

The estate, being as small as it was, allowed Amelia to do lots of different things.  As such, she was Rose’s handmaiden as well as the gardener and occasionally, help in the kitchen.  She walked into Rose’s room that morning knowing that the young woman’s heart was heavy. 

“Good morning, Lady Rose,” she said softly, trying to wake her gently, “Wake up.”

Rose rolled over and groaned into her pillow, her hair a tousled mess all over her head.

Amelia couldn’t help but grin.  “Come on, up, up,” she shook her charge and Rose pushed her away.

“If I don’t wake up,” Rose said, her voice heavy with sleep. “Then I don’t have to meet Prince Harold.”

“Sound logic, my lady, but I think you shall get bed sores or die of hunger if you never wake up,” Amelia pulled Rose to sit up.  “Come on, now, let’s get you dressed.”   


“If I really wanted to run away,” Rose said, “What would you do?"

Amelia pursed her lips, knowing that Rose probably wasn’t serious, but being on her guard just in case she was.  “Well, my lady, I would do my best to convince you not to go.”

“No you wouldn’t,” Rose said, “You’d let me go."

“I’m afraid not, my lady,” Amelia said, “I would not want to induce your parents’ wrath.”

Rose giggled a little and then fell silent, her mind running through thoughts faster than she could process them.  “What about that John boy? Down at the stables?”

“What about him. My lady?” Amelia asked, feeling a bit concerned.  She had noticed the magnetism that had drawn the two of them together the night before and knew that it was best that neither of them pursue it.  

“Does he only work in the stables?”

“No, he works in the estate, sometimes,” Amelia said, “He helps your father on occasion.”

“Why have I never seen him then?”

“It’s hardly proper, Lady Rose,” Amelia said, “You only see Rory and the other male servants because your parents have known them for so long.”

Rose furrowed her brows and tried to process that.  “That doesn’t make any sense.”

“You’re of a curious age, when it comes to men, and you are only to court men that your parents approve of,” Amelia explained.  

After a moment, Rose hummed behind her teeth. “I don’t see anything wrong with it,” she said, “I know Rory, and he loves you, and I know Jack, and he’s a tremendous flirt.”

“That he may be, but he flirts with everyone, not just you.”  Amelia pulled Rose out of bed and left her standing in the middle of the room, hair freshly brushed, as she went to go get a dress for Rose.  

Rose perked up at Amelia’s words.  “Do you think that John was flirting with me, then?”

Amelia jolted.  “Oh, no, my lady  I will simply not  _ allow  _ any room for flirting.  The two of you being… Connected, so to speak, would be highly appropriate, especially with a courtship coming your way.”  She offered Rose an apologetic look, wishing things could be different for the young lady, who now looked quite crestfallen.

“Of course, as usual, you are right,” she said, as Amelia pulled a pink gown over to her and helped her dress and pin up her hair in a fashion that would be acceptable for presentation.  

She finished reading Rose for presentation, and took her downstairs to meet her parents for breakfast. Amelia cursed her luck when they ran into John on the staircase, carrying a stack of Duke Tyler’s books.

“Lady Tyler!” John bowed on the steps, almost tipping himself over in the process, and stood up again, smiling widely.  “You look lovely this morning.”

“Thank you, John,” Rose said, flushing slightly.  “I see my father has weighed you down with his entire library.”

“Oh, no!” John shook his head. “It’s not like that at all.  Duke Tyler has generously allowed me to borrow these books and read them. I am just returning them before I begin my duties for the day.”

Rose blinked. “Oh.  Well, did you like them?"

“Very much, thank you, Lady Rose.”

Amelia cleared her throat. “Well, then, that’s very nice, but we have got to be going now.  _ Prince Saxon  _ arrives today.”

John’s jaw clenched and he nodded.  “Of course. My apologies, I would never wish to be in your way, Lady Tyler.”  

“You are not in my way,” Rose said, shooting Amelia a look.  “Good day, John.”

“Good day, Lady Tyler.”  He bowed again and slid past them, looking decidedly more sheepish than he had when he had run into them, and continued on up the stairs.

Amelia sighed and took Rose’s arm.  “He will do you no good, Lady Tyler.”   


Rose pursed her lips and nodded, quietly acknowledging that Amelia might be right.  

What Rose had not expected was for Prince Harold to already be in her dining hall with her parents, and his father.  

“Good morning,” Rose said, stiffening next to Amelia. 

Amelia curtsied, dragging Rose down with her, since she seemed to have forgotten her manners.  She straightened and regarded Duke and Duchess Tyler. 

“Do you require anything else from me at the moment?” She asked politely.

“No, Amelia, you may go,” Duke Tyler smiled.  “Thank you very much.”

“Of course,” Amelia inclined her head and left the room, trying very hard not to glance back at Rose to make sure she was alright.

“I am not late, am I?” Rose asked.  “Amelia I and I were certain we were on time.”

“You were,” Prince Saxon spoke, his voice smoothed, “My father and I were earlier than we expected to be.”

Rose wasn’t sure if she believed that or not.  She refrained from narrowing her eyes at the prince and instead nodded.  “Well, we welcome you to our estate.”

“Thank you,” the prince smiled, and it was too charming.

“Have a seat, Rose,” Duchess Tyler said quickly, and Rose took her normal seat at the table, not wanting to be there and practically having to force herself into her chair.  

The King of Gallifrey was just as imposing as his son, his hair a dark contrast to his son’s blond, but they had the same piercing eyes.  The King and the son did not have kind eyes, and that was what made Rose the most nervous.

The Prince, in addition to his young face, was clearly muscular and clearly knew that he was a good looking man. His resting face seemed to be a smug little grin, and it sent agitation spiraling through her.  He looked at her like a bear looks at a dear.

“I am a bit… I did not expect to see you, so I apologize if I am not receiving you correctly.”

“Do not worry,” The King said, “We were early.”

“The King of Gallifrey was just telling us that he and Prince Harold intend to stay for two weeks before entering a courtship,” Duchess Tyler said, “If the two of you are compatible, we will begin the courtship process.”

“I had assumed it would be something like that,” Rose admitted.

Prince Harold grinned, looking very pleased with himself, “You’re very clever, Lady Rose.”

“Thank you,” she replied, lifting a goblet and taking a sip from it.  Wine? She wondered.  This early?

The breakfast went  _ fine,  _ she supposed, but there were many things that made her feel uneasy.  She didn’t like the way the prince looked at her, how his eyes never left her.  She felt as though she was going to be sick, and she wondered if Amelia was anywhere near by.  

Her body felt like it was filled with lead, tiredness seeping into her.  She’d woken up too quickly, her body wasn’t ready to be awake yet.  Especially not when she would be coming down to meet someone that she didn’t want to meet at all.

The whole meal was filled with talk of activities for the day.  There were many things available, of course, in such a vast estate.  She was simply listening until she heard Prince Harold mention the stables.  

She jerked up, blood roaring in her head. “I am- no, not the stables,” she said quickly.

The prince blinked. “Why ever not?’

Rose blushed, not sure of how to say that she was respecting her stable boy’s wishes.  She shrugged after a moment, her mind working at about a mile a minute to try to catch up.  “It is not a good way to get to know each other. With the wind rushing and the focus of being on a horse, it would be impossible to talk. Perhaps a walk through the gardens would be better.  Don’t you think?”

Duchess Tyler furrowed her brows.  “I think riding is just fine.”

“Well, Rose doesn’t, my dear,” Duke Tyler said calmly.  “I believe she has been on more rides than you.”

“That doesn’t mean she knows what is best, my love.”

“I think a walk in the gardens would be fine for this afternoon,” the King of Gallifrey said, his voice imposing. “I would not want the Lady to be uncomfortable.”

She swallowed and nodded. “Thank you, your majesty.”

When it was announced that breakfast was over, Rose got to her feet, and, as she was a woman, all the men in the room king or not, stood as well.  “I’m sorry,” She said, “I must retire for just a moment. I will return soon, I must see my handmaiden.”

“Of course,” Prince Harold said, his voice dripping with sympathy.

“Meet us on the veranda,” Duke Tyler said, “We will speak further there.”

“Yes, father,” rose replied, and dismissed herself from the room.  She practically ran up the stairs and found that she couldn’t locate Amelia.  Her mind raced.  She couldn’t go downstairs again without alerting everyone to the fact that she was there, and the veranda was too close to overlook the gardens that Amelia tended to.

Without thinking, she opened the door to the library, just in case John was inside, still putting the books back in the order her father liked them in.  Unfortunately, the library was very large and it was difficult to know if he was there.  She shut the door to the library, the wood closing with a loud noise.

“John?”  She called out.

“Over here, Lady Rose,” he came out from behind a bookcase, a concerned look on his face. “Is everything all right?”

“I can’t find Amelia,” she blurted out, “And I needed to get away.”

“How are you finding Prince Harold?” He asked carefully, wrapping around one side of a bookcase to put another book away.  It seemed that her father was making him organize the library.  

“I think he is too charming, if that is possible.”

“Mm.”

“How do you find him?”

John smiled apologetically at her.  “I am hardly at liberty to say.”

“I am asking you to say,” she said, stepping forward. “You seem to have an opinion on him already, and I wish to know what it is.  This is my future at stake, might I remind you.”

John frowned at her. “I know,” he said, “But I am afraid our viewpoints shall be very different on him.  I do not want to give you preconceived notions.”

“Gossip has given me preconceived notions. I want to know what you think, from experience.”

John took a breath and hesitated.  “I’m… I cannot, Lady Tyler,”  He approached her, a book in his hand.  “I cannot tell you how to live your life.  I- Rory told me that I should not interfere in your life.”

“Rory does not have a say in my life,” Rose crossed her arms.

John raised his eyes hesitantly to hers.  “Are you commanding me to tell you what I know?”

She dropped her arms.  “I would never command you to do anything, I don’t do that.  I’m not my parents.”

“Then what are you asking me to do?”  He asked. 

“Be honest with me.”

“Lady Rose- I think you should make your own deductions about him.  That is all.”

Rose, despite wanting to know more about him, and about what he knew about Prince Harold, did not want to push him to the point where he would not even like to talk to her.  Her shoulders fell.  “I do understand that, I suppose, but I don’t... I don’t want to be miserable.”

“You will not be miserable,” John said firmly.  “From afar, I will make sure of it.”

She smiled.  “Thank you, John.”

  
Her name was called from below, and her moment of peace was shattered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys are enjoying this so far!

The conversation on the veranda was boring, the parents talking of business and politics and the beauty of the estate.  Rose quickly grew fidgety and wrung her hands in her lap. 

“Your home is very beautiful,” the prince said close to her ear from his seat next to her.

“Thank you,” she said, pulling away from him slightly to look him in the face, “I am glad, considering it is to be your home for the next two weeks.”

“I’m sure it will be nothing short of lovely,” he told her, “I am eager to see the gardens and the library, I’ve heard they are fantastic.”

She furrowed her brows at him, wondering. “Who told you that they were fantastic?” She asked, “Surely, you have more than we do in the way of gardens and libraries.”

“Your father told me they are his and your mother's’ pride.  And that the stables are yours,” he smiled winningly, but it was not enough to win her.  “You must enjoy riding a great deal.”

“Yes, I do.”

“Then why not allow me to accompany you to the stables?”

She smiled politely, though her stomach was churning ferociously at the interaction. Why was he pushing her?  Surely, they had horses where he came from.  “I believe I told you why, Prince Harold,” she said, keeping her voice low so as not to draw the attention of their parents.  “I do still believe in what I said.”

“You are a woman of your word,” he said, leaning back in his chair, as though to appraise her.  “I admire that very much.”

“Thank you, your highness.”

“Of course,” he said, “You are a fascinating young woman, Lady Tyler, one I hope to get to know very well.”

She fidgeted again and broke his gaze. “That is why you are here, is it not?”

“Yes,” he admitted.  “Is that so bad?”

“I’m afraid I do not know you well enough to decide just yet,” she told him, staring out ahead of her at the clear sky and wishing she could fly into it without a second glance at the crown prince of Gallifrey.

There were several reasons she could try and beg off. Headache, tiredness, womanly troubles.  All things she was certain that the prince would not believe. She had a feeling that he was excellent at lying and she was inadequate at it in comparison. How was she to tell her parents how much she did not wish to marry this man?  He was vile to say the least, she had a certain intuition about these things. 

“Prince Harold, your father tells me you are quite the philanthropist,” Duchess Tyler said happily.

“Oh, I like to help the poor whenever I can,” Prince Harold said smugly, leaning back in his chair.  

She had a feeling that he was used to  _ helping  _ poor women in more ways than one, and she was instantly disgusted.  She wanted to get to her feet, but instead dug her hands into her skirts and clenched her hands.  

“I think I should like to see the gardens now, Lady Rose, if you would like.”

It wasn’t a question.

“Of course,” Rose said, standing shakily, “If you will excuse us, your Majesty, mother, father.”

“Yes,” the King smiled.  “I think a walk in the fresh air will do the both of you loads of good."

“Yes, sir,” Rose said, and as she left the veranda, missed the look that the King and his son exchanged. 

He offered her his elbow and she took it reluctantly, not particularly wanting to touch him but knowing she had very little choice in the matter.  He smiled at her again, and she wished he wouldn’t.

“So, I know you love to ride, Lady Rose, but that is the only thing I know,” he said, “What else do you do for enjoyment?”

“I read,” she said slowly, “and I am taught to do needlepoint as well.”

“A well read woman,” he said, “interesting.”

She furrowed her brows.  Interesting?  She was  _ interesting?   _ Not clever or smart, or anything else?

She pursed her lips.  “Thank you,” she said a bit reluctantly, feeling odd about it all. “What do you do, your highness?”

He chuckled and hummed a little bit in the back of his throat.  “I prefer a bit of swordplay and fencing,” he said, “I ride as well.”

“Hm,” she nodded.  “I am sure you’ve heard about Jack here, he oversees all the servants, and he looks after our weapons as well.”

“What would a Duke’s estate need with weapons” the prince asked, cocking an eyebrow at her. 

“I am not at liberty to say,” she said, as they made it to the gardens.  

“Oh, it is beautiful out here,” the prince said, “Really lovely.”

“Yes, it is,” Rose agreed.  “Our servant Amelia tends to them.”

The prince didn't say anything for a few moments, seeming to not have a response to that.  “Are you on speaking terms with your servants?”

Rose furrowed her brow at him. “Yes, of course.  Aren’t you?”

“Of course not. They are there to serve my palace, not for me to make  _ playdates  _ out of them.  I can’t say that I understand why you do it,” he said, his voice condescending.

“I have… Never been outside of the estate on pleasure,” she said, her confidence failing her.  “It is only natural that I befriend the people around me, and our interactions have never prevented them from doing their work, I can assure you that.”

He made a displeased sound. “You have never been out of the estate?”

“No, I did not say that. I have been off the grounds, for galas and balls and the like, but I have never… gone into town, or explored anything at all.”

This man was very difficult to get a read on.  He seemed to care about what she had to say, but she had a feeling that a lot of her opinions irritated him on some level. She couldn’t understand why it was so odd that she was friends with her servants.  They were good people and they always looked out for her, so why shouldn’t she be friends with them?  She frowned to herself, wishing she could understand.  

As it was, she  _ didn't  _ understand, and she hoped sharing personal things about herself would force him to open up a bit.

“We shall fix that,” he said, “I shall take you to the grandest of gardens and you shall never want for anything.”

What was the point of life, Rose wondered, if there was absolutely nothing to strive for?

The afternoon dragged on slowly, and she felt as though she was trudging towards a finish line she had no actual hope of reaching.  She hoped to see Amelia, Rory, and John before the night was out, but had a feeling she wouldn’t be able to unless she-

Oh, she could get in trouble for this.  The rest of them wouldn’t, as they were supposed to do as she bid, but  _ she  _ would get in trouble.

And she found that she wouldn’t mind that too terribly.

Amelia served their dinner with some of the other servants, and she handed the woman a folded up note.  Amelia cocked her eyebrow at her charge but said nothing, not drawing attention to the paper, but instead sliding it into her pocket.  She would read it later, Rose was sure.

“Did you enjoy your walk through the gardens?  It was very… Long,” the Duchess said suggestively, glancing between the prince and Rose.

“We have much to talk about,” Rose said, “seeing as we know absolutely nothing about each other.”

The prince nodded. “Yes, Duke Tyler, your daughter is positively fascinating.  She has an interesting perspective on life.”

She suddenly felt like a test subject, being called words that a scientist would find an oddly growing plant.  The words were rude at best, and she had a feeling that the prince himself had to be aware of it.

“She is.. Very special,” The Duke said, looking a little oddly at the prince.  “I am glad you are enjoying your stay here so far.”

“After dinner, the men will retire to the drawing room,” Jack said from his station in the corner. “That was what I was told.”  He winked at Rose, who smiled happily at him.  

“Of course,” the Duke said, “I would like to speak with you both a while longer, away from the women.”  He looked at them.  “Not that you couldn’t handle such talk of course, but it would be nice to discuss business.”

Rose felt her heart drop into her stomach. She was business, nothing more, nothing less.  Amelia often comforted her and said that of course her parents loved her, but Rose was hard pressed to see it under circumstances like this.  

In her wildest dreams, the man playing for her hand would object to calling their arrangement business.  She hated that it was her wildest dream.  She fought not to slump down in her seat as she ate, keeping quiet.

“You have been rather silent, my lady,” Prince Harold said, his brow knit in concern.

“I’m sorry,” Rose smiled apologetically at the rest of the table.  “I am afraid I’m not feeling very well.”

“You are dismissed,” The Duke said. “We will see you in the morning.”

Rose feigned illness until she got all the way up the stairs.  She started to run to her room but was stopped as she ran into John as he turned the same corner.  His hands flew to her upper arms and he grunted with exertion.

“A thousand apologies, my lady,” He said in a rushed voice, releasing her and stepping back.  “I am really very sorry, I didn’t mean to-

“It’s alright,” she said, holding up a hand.  “My fault, really, I was running.” She watched him curiously.  “Did Amelia tell you about my note?”

John blushed and looked down at his feet. “Yes, she did.”   


“And?”

“She does not think it is a good idea, my lady,” he lifted his eyes back to hers. “Especially not with the Prince on the estate.”

Rose furrowed her brows, searching his eyes.  “Amelia can not tell you what to do.  I can.”

“I was not refusing, Lady Rose, I just-”

“You will be there,” Rose said firmly.

He bowed shallowly.  “Yes, my lady.”

She clenched her hands at her side. “And Rory and Amelia.  All of you.”

“I will do my very best, my lady, but I cannot ensure that they would come. I am not sure that I should even tell them that I will come.”

“Do you think they will try to restrain you from coming.”

“I fear that Amelia might.  I think Rory would let me go.”

Rose smiled a little. “Probably.  Alright.  I will talk to Amelia and you will be there, no matter what.  Is that clear?” 

“Yes, my Lady.”

Rose watched him bow again before walking the rest of the way to her room, her body thrumming with the interaction.  She didn’t mean to touch him, but of course, touching him because she ran into him would be shocking and accidental.

  
She breathed out a sigh, blowing out her cheeks.  She opened the door to her room and saw Amelia sitting on the chair next to her bed.  She got to her feet, holding Rose’s note in her hand.  

  
“Lady Rose, we cannot take a midnight ride,” she said in a scolding tone, “I have already told John we could not, he looked far too hopeful about the whole thing.”

“And what’s wrong with being hopeful?”   
  


“It’s hardly appropriate!”

Rose felt her shoulders sag.  “I want- Amelia, I feel suffocated.”

Amelia approached Rose and took her hand in hers.  “Lady Rose, I know.  But you have not known Prince Harold for very long.”

“You have heard the same things I have,” Rose protested, “And besides, I have experienced him now, and he is dreadful, properly dreadful.  All he cares about is the fact that I’m friends with the servants, and the fact that I am ‘interesting’.  Not one thing about who I am, just that I can hold a proper conversation.”

Amelia furrowed her brows at her.  “Lady Rose, I understand that this may be frustrating for you, but I cannot encourage midnight rides, as much as I would love to go with you.”  

Rose knew that she was planning to go anyway, so she wasn’t terribly bothered by that development. “I begged off not feeling well,” she said. “I think I would like to retire.”

“Yes, my lady,” Amelia helped her ready herself for bed and then hugged her.  Rose returned it gratefully, relieved to have familiar and friendly contact.  

“I know you want to be happy, my lady,” Amelia said softly, “And someday I am sure you will be.”

  
Rose nodded, and faked a sad little smile before Amelia turned and left the room. Once she was gone, Rose dressed in her riding down and lay on the bed to wait for midnight to come.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to refrain from posting this until tomorrow but oh goodness, I couldn't.

The second the clock struck midnight, Rose was sneaking out of her room and down to the stables.  No one would question her being awake, and no one would tell her parents, but she wasn’t sure where the prince’s and King’s rooms were and she didn’t want them to catch her.  

She crept down the stairs, and out the garden door. She ran down to the stables and skidded to a stop, wondering if John was even inside.

“John?” She called softly.

John exited the stable with two horses already saddled.  “Good evening, Lady Tyler.”

She beamed brightly at him, relieved that he had showed up at all. “Good evening, John.  I didn’t think you would come.”

“Why would I not?”   


“You would be afraid of the risks, of course.”

“I am not afraid of much.”

She cocked her eyebrow at him.  “Everyone’s afraid of something.”

“Not everyone.”

“You must be,” she said, taking the reins from him. “Come now, John, let us ride.”

He hesitated, watching and waiting for her to mount before he mounted behind her and she took off.  She went at a gallop, because she had enough room in the estate grounds to do so.  The night wind cutting against her face made her breathe deeper and she had to force her eyes not to shut.  She could hear the hooves of John’s horse behind her and restrained herself from turning around and looking at him.

He came up beside her, proving to be quite proficient at riding a horse.  “Lady Tyler,” he said worriedly, “You could be hurt if you go too fast!”

“I won’t get hurt,” she promised him vaguely.

“Please, Lady Tyler, slow down for a moment,” he pleaded, and she did at the nervous tones in his voice.  He slowed next to her and watched her carefully.  “How did you find the prince, my lady?” He asked softly.

She couldn’t stop herself from grimacing.  “He is cold.”

John’s head dropped and he nodded.  “Yes.”

She turned on him, suddenly angry.  “Why won’t you tell me what is going on with him, how you know him?”

“It is not that I _ won’t,”  _ John snapped, and then pulled back, “I am sorry.  I should not have snapped at you.”

“If it’s not that you  _ won’t,”  _ Rose mimicked, “Then what is it?”

John swallowed hard and whispered softly, “I can not,” He said, “I am unable.”

“Why?” She demanded.  

Her emotions were spooking her horse, so John acted quickly, reaching over and grabbing the reins, tugging her horse closer to his.  

“Lady Tyler, I need you to trust me,” he said lowly, “Aside from everything you’ve already heard me say, you need to form your own opinions.  I have a feeling that you would listen to me too closely if I told you all that I thought and knew.”

“And what is wrong with that?” She asked.  

He seemed surprised by her question and he blinked, emotions warring in front of his eyes.  He opened and closed his mouth before releasing her reins and sitting back in his saddle.  “I am a servant, Lady Rose,” he said, his voice low and restrained, “What I say holds no merit.”

“It does to me,” she replied.  

“It should not,” he said firmly.  “This was a mistake, I should not have come out with you, tonight.”

She reached out and grabbed his arm, keeping him close.  “You should have. I asked you to.”

He swallowed visibly.  “There are things, Lady Tyler, that none of us are allowed to speak about, things that we must always keep to ourselves.”

“Why must you be so cryptic?”

He shook his head, “I do not try to be.”

“You would rather me marry Prince Harold without knowing about anything that has happened? What makes you want to keep him away from the stable?”

John jerked his head down towards the stream.  “We will speak down there.”

“Are you going to tell me everything now?” She asked, lifting her chin to him.

He shook his head. “No,’ He said, “I can not tell you how I know these things, only that I know them.”  His voice hitched, as though he was about to say something else, but thought better about it a few seconds later.  

“Alright,” she said.  “Lead the way.”

He glanced back at her again and released her arm before leading his horse in the opposite way from where they had come, back to the stream, passing the stables in the process.  Rose saw that he kept glancing up at the windows, as though checking to see if anyone was watching them.  It didn’t appear that anyone was, as he never panicked and his pace never faltered.

They tied their horses by the stream and John sat heavily, Rose following him. His elbows rested on his knees, feet planted firmly on the bank.

“Tell me,” She said imploringly, hoping to draw him out. She had never seen a man’s features look so conflicted and it intrigued her in a way that she was not prepared to sift through in her mind.  He was unlike any other man she had met, but perhaps that was because she only knew the nobility that attended parties, and Rory and Jack.

The night settled heavily over them, but Rose was wide awake, waiting for him to speak. It was like the words got stuck in his throat, as he did not speak for a very long time.  She continued to watch him, the babbling of the little stream and the sounds of the crickets singing the only things to break up the silence.  

He swallowed and his jaw clenched.  He nodded, almost to himself, and stared out at the stream.  “Prince Harold is a womanizer of the highest esteem.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means that many women have warmed his bed, Lady Tyler. I would not wish you to be one in a long line.”

She looked at him curiously, “You do not think marriage could change him?”

“I severely doubt it, Lady Tyler,” he said, “You are aware, of course, that he has been engaged before.”

“No, I was not aware,” Rose replied, not profoundly interested.

He looked at her a little sheepishly, clearly having said something he wasn’t supposed to. “Well, he was,” John said slowly, now that the words had gone out of his mouth.  “She left him because he could not keep to one woman.”

Rose blanched.  “She left him?  _ She  _ left  _ him?” _

John nodded. “Yes,” he said simply, “She left him.”

“Why have I never heard of this and you have?”

John looked at her helplessly.  “Lady Tyler, I believe you have always been on the list of ladies he would try to court. So why would any of them tell you?”

She jolted. Had they kept it a secret from her family, all those courtiers and lords and ladies?  They hid Prince Harold’s past because of the possibility that she would be engaged to Prince Harold? She tried not to be furious, but it was incredibly difficult and she thought she might go mad before she understood it all.  

“And then, of course, his  _ father  _ was involved in many illegal dealings with other countries,” John said slowly and reluctantly.

“What?” Rose frowned, “Explain that to me.”

“He has an assassin, to take care of those who get in his way.”

“How do you know that?”

“I told you, Lady Tyler, I cannot tell you how I know it, only that I know it.”  He laid down on the grass, staring up at the stars.  “I know they are not a family to get involved with.”

“Then what will I do?” Rose whispered, feeling utterly helpless.

John was silent for another two beats, as though he had only been gathering up the courage to find the thing to say, and not coming up with it.  “You could try to repulse him.”

“It would not be hard.”

“Lady Tyler, from what I know of you, you are very kind and generous and gentle. It will be  _ very  _ hard for you to convince him that you are not a desirable wife.”

She colored deeply.  A man had never said anything like that to her before, even when they were vying for her hand.  “I do not know if I should take that as a compliment or a nod to my inability to succeed.”

“I never said you would not be able to succeed,” John protested, “I meant it as a compliment.”

She flopped down on the bank next to him, both of them staring up at the stars.  She lamented, once more, that she had missed the sunset.  “Why would he hire an assassin?”

“Lady Tyler, no one gets what they want in this world unless you kill to get there.”

“My family did.”   


“Mm, but who came before you?  We all have ancestors that got us where we are.”

Rose wanted to protest, but found that she couldn’t.  He was right.  She did not know much about her family history, and so she could hardly know if there were warriors and assassins in her past.  “Oh,” she said softly, suddenly feeling very small indeed.   


“I believe I am upsetting you.  I am sorry, my lady.  I should go.”  He started to sit up and Rose shot a hand up to catch his arm.

“Stay,” she said softly.

He rubbed his eye with two fingers and shook his head. “No, I am upsetting you.  Forgive me, my lady.”  

She sat up, tiring of laying down when she was trying to get the upper hand on him. “I find myself not wanting to be alone.”

“And yet all I am doing is telling you horrible things about your would-be fiance,” John stared into the water, his eyes filled with regret.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, as Rose tried to think of something encouraging to say. She scooted a little closer to him, not too close, but closer.  “Tell me about your childhood.  Must have been nice, being able to leave the house.”

He chuckled, but without mirth.  “My parents were very protective. I am afraid that from a young age I was a bit more rambunctious than I should have been.  My mother worried for my safety much of the time.”

“Did she have a reason to?”

“Oh, yes,” John smiled fondly, “I was always getting hurt, falling out of trees, ripping my trousers and cutting my leg,” he glanced over at her. “But that wasn’t a bad life, my lady.  One must fall to understand what it truly means to stand tall.”  He shrugged, “At least, that’s what I believe.’   


“Sometimes I dream about running away.”

“I would say that that surprises me, my lady, but I fear it would be a dreadful lie.”

She laughed, the first real laugh that had escaped her lips in what felt like forever.  “I suppose it would.”  She paused.  “You are not going to tell me I am foolish?”

“I would if I thought you were foolish.”

“You do not?”

“No.”

“Why not?  Everyone else thinks I am, even Amelia.”

“Perhaps I have not known you long enough,” John said, “Perhaps I will think you foolish by the end of the week,” he hesitated for a moment, “I hope not.”

She looked at him curiously.  “I am not sure I’ve met anyone like you before, John.”

“The same goes for you, my lady.”

“You are a free spirit.”

“A spirit? Yes.  Free?” He shook his head.  “No, certainly not.”

“Freer than me.  You may go into town whenever you like.”

John shook his head.  “No.  Well, yes, I can go into town, but only to run the errands that Jack sends me on.  And only then, I leave so he’ll stop talking to me.”

“Jack is notorious for being friendly,” Rose said cautiously.

“Oh, he’s more than that,” John had to laugh, “But he’s kind.”

Rose smiled at his slightly uncomfortable tone.  “Tell me what it’s like.”

“What?”

“To go into town. I have never been there.  Only to palaces here and there.”

John hummed a little, staring back up at the stars.  “Not nearly as exciting as you think, Lady Tyler. There are shops and it is where the poorest reside.  I am not.. I am not sure I am doing it justice.  I only lived there for about five years.”

“Where did you live before that?” Rose asked, perking up.  “Certainly not here.”

“Another palace.  I was… Dismissed. I doubt I could’ve survived in the towns of the kingdom for another year.”

“What palace?”

“Lady Tyler, when you want to know something, there really is no stopping you, is there?”

She grinned. “No.”

He got to his feet, dusting off his trousers and extending his hand down to her.  “Come on, my Lady, it is time you retired.”

She frowned but took his hand, ignoring how warm it was, and calloused only slightly from hard work.  That was odd.  Amelia often said that Rory’s hands were like stone because there were so rough.  When she got to her feet she turned his hand over in hers and stared down at his palm.  She ran her thumb over the join between his thumb and pointer finger. 

“Does my palm please you, my Lady?” He teased.  “Though, I admit, it has never been under such scrutiny before.”

She wanted to laugh, to react in some positive manner, but she couldn’t.  She looked up at him, watching his smile falter as she continued to not react to his words.

“Your hands are soft,” she said softly.

His smile fell entirely and he gently drew his hand from hers.  “Well, I suppose I take good care of myself, Lady Tyler.  You are very soft, too,” There it was, that smile, back in place once more.  He escorted her back to their horses and they both mounted, heading back to the stables.  

Rose had questions for him now. She wanted to know how he had come to her home, but it was clear that he wasn’t answering anything else now.  They tended to the horses together, even as John insisted he did not need her help.  

“Would you like to walk me back to my room?” Rose asked, lacing her fingers together in front of her.

“I suppose I should make up for you coming down here unescorted,” John replied, and she held her hand out for him. He hesitated, and then extended his arm to her.  She took his arm and they walked together, utterly silently, into the estate.

Things were going quite well, they were silent and no one had found them, of course, no one was up.  Rose was enjoying the feel of being escorted by someone who wasn’t a pompous arse, though she had to admit that he had better posture and presence than any other servant they had had.  She wondered why, exactly, that was.

It seemed that Rose was going to make it safely to her room, until they heard footsteps near the hall her room was in.

  
They looked at each other, wide-eyed, and Rose flung open the door to her room and tugged John in after her.  There was a squeak of protest from him as she shut and locked the bedroom door, and she held her finger up to her lips to silence him.   
  
He put his face in his hands and she barely restrained a laugh.  This would be interesting, for certain.


	6. Chapter 6

John’s eyes were shocked and afraid when he turned to her again, and his mouth opened and shut like a gaping fish.

“Lady Tyler, I-”

“Shh,” Rose held a hand up to him to quiet him and his mouth snapped shut with a click.

The footsteps approached and there was a gentle knock at the door, as though the knocker did not wish to be heard by anyone else but Rose.  “Lady Rose?”

Rose felt her eyes widen at Prince Harold’s voice float through the wood of her door.  She pushed John out of the way and leapt back on the bed.  She adopted a sleepy voice, “Yes, Prince Harold?”   


“I heard a noise,” the prince replied. 

“Oh.  I’ve just woken up and fallen,” Rose said, making a show of rustling the covers.  “I’m fine.”

The prince was quiet.  “Are you alone, my Lady?”

Rose sputtered indignantly and gestured to John to unlace the back of her riding gown.  His jaw dropped open and he shook his head.  She gestured wildly, and he finally relented, unlacing her gown. She dropped it, revealing the night shift she was wearing underneath, and he breathed out a sigh of relief.  She gestured for him to get into her wardrobe and he did.  She shoved her dress at him and shut the doors.  

She went to the door and opened her door just a bit.  “Prince Harold, it is wildly inappropriate for you to be here,” she said in what she hoped was a scolding manner. 

He looked a bit suspicious.  “You never answered me, Lady Tyler.  Are you alone?”

She flung the door open and gestured to her room. “I was alone, and I was planning on going back to sleep.”

“Perhaps we could talk for awhile before you went back to bed,” The Prince suggested.

Rose closed the door enough that it was covering her body again.  “I do not think that would be wise, Prince Harold.”

“It would be to get to know each other.”

“I’m sure it would,” Rose said, “But I do not… I think we should just go to bed in our own separate beds.”

Prince Harold arched a brow at her. “If you’re sure, Lady Tyler.’   


“I am very sure.”

“Well, then, I respect your virtue and I bid you goodnight,” he said, bowing stiffly.

She inclined her head to him. “On the morrow, Prince Saxon.”

He smiled at her, as though showing there were no bad feelings between them.  “Yes.  On the morrow.”

Rose waited until she couldn’t hear his footsteps retreating any longer before locking her bedroom door and flinging the wardrobe doors open.  

“You did very well in keeping quiet,” she said, grinning.

He shoved her discarded dress back in her hands and started for the door. “I’m very sorry, Lady Tyler, but I do think that I should probably go. Let us forget that this happened at all, shall we?”

She grabbed his arm and pulled him back.  “No, wait a few moments to make sure that he’s gone.  He might be waiting, might not believe that I am alone.”   


“Lady Tyler,” he whispered harshly.  “I am standing here in your bedchambers with you in your  _ night dress.   _ I cannot think of anything more scandalous and inappropriate.”

“Well, it really isn’t,” Rose said, crossing her arms.  “Are you trying to make it that way?”

“No!” he squeaked, “No, I just, I like my job here, Lady Tyler, dreadfully fond of it, honestly, and this could make me lose it.”

She furrowed her brows at him. “You will not lose your position here.”

“I fear I might, should anyone,  _ especially  _ Prince Harold, sees me exiting your room.”

“I can simply tell them that nothing happened.”  

“Ah yes, they would clearly believe the word of two people who did not have a chaperone in someone’s  _ bedchamber  _ with her in her  _ night clothes.” _

“Would it be such a horror for someone to think you were with me like that?”

“For your honor and my position, yes!  For… Other reasons, perhaps not.”

Rose smiled. “Well, I don’t feel like such a cow then.”

“You are certainly not a cow,” he agreed, his eyes dropping to look at her. He realized that he was staring at her and his eyes shot back to hers.  They glinted in the dark, the moonlight the only thing touching him in a way that made him even more intriguing. What was it about this man?

She watched him carefully.  All signs would indicate that he was attracted to her, that he found her desirable on some level.  She was tempted by him, but she did not want to press him until he was uncomfortable.  She bit her lip and regarded him carefully. 

She had a feeling she could watch him forever and never get tired by it.

“My lady?” He furrowed his brows in worry, thinking something was wrong with her.

“Don’t worry about me, John,” She said, “Just wait a few more moments before you go, to make sure everyone is gone.”

Tension built in her blood, tension that she had never felt before.  This was something knew that made her body sing for no reason that she could possibly be aware of.  She wanted to know more about him. Perhaps it was the mystery shrouding his past that made her so drawn to him.  She reached out for his hand and he shied away.  

“You have already commented on my hands, Lady Tyler.”  He said shyly.  “Besides, it would be best that we do not engage in any physical contact.

“Yes, and they’re positively lovely, didn’t you know?” Rose ignored his second comment and took his hands in hers and inspected them closer.  “You are a mystery to me.” She whispered.

“I suppose,” he said shakily.  “Lady Tyler, I think I should be going now.  The coast must be clear by now.”

“Maybe,” she said, “But… Maybe not.”

He swallowed hard and swayed towards her a little bit before jerking himself away, ripping his hand from hers.  “Apologies!” he said awkwardly, “I really must go, Lady Tyler, I really must.”

“Alright,” she said, though the tension in the room did not dissipate. “Be careful on your way back.  I wouldn’t wish for anyone to see you.  You could stay for just a moment.”

“No, I suppose that would not be ideal.  And I cannot  _ stay.   _ Do you wish to start a scandal?"

She bit her lip.  “Sorry,” She said, “I am… I have never done anything like this, never spoken to anyone just like you.  I could speak to you for ages, I feel, and never get tired.”

He smiled a little.  “I feel like it would be the same about you,” He shook his head. “But of course, perhaps a midnight ride was a mistake.”  He took her hand in his and bowed over it, pressing a kiss to her knuckles that shot sparks up to her arm to her chest.  He looked up at her through his fringe.  “Goodnight, Lady Tyler.”

“Goodnight, John.”

He slipped out the door quietly, and she shut the door behind him so that no one would know which room he had come from.  Not that anyone would be looking, after Prince Harold left.  She threw herself back on the bed with a groan.  She had no idea what she was thinking, and had no idea what to do with the emotions that she was thinking about.  

“I can’t believe this,” she whispered to herself.  Something about him called to her, like she needed to have him in her life.  She closed her eyes.  This wasn’t fair.  Shifting a bit, she crawled under the covers and fell asleep.

“LADY TYLER!”

Rose shot to sitting, her heart racing.  “Oh, Amelia, you scared the life out of me!”

Amelia’s face was sheet white.  “Lady Tyler, Jack saw you with John last night at  _ midnight.” _

Rose bit her lip.  “I suppose we were not terribly discreet.”

“You said that you weren’t going on a midnight ride!” Amelia cried.  “I really thought you would stay home.”

“I did, technically,” She snapped. “And I don’t see the problem.  No one… Else saw us.”   


Amelia sank to sit in front of Rose on the bed.  “Lady Tyler, I rather fear that you are already spending too much time with John.  He is a kind man, sure, but you musn’t get involved, really.”

Rose furrowed her brows at her friend. “I am not getting involved in the way you think I am.  I am only being friendly.”

“Being friendly while lying down by the creek with him and bringing him up to your room.’

Rose felt her eyes widen. “I only let him walk me to my room, and someone approached so I had to hide him so no one would get the wrong idea,” she knew she was going a little overboard, but she could not stop herself.  “He was appalled to be in here with me, worry not.”

Amelia rolled her eyes. “I am certain  _ that’s  _ not it,” She regarded Rose carefully.  “Promise me that you will not do something like this again.”

“Why?” Rose demanded.  “They’re going to make me marry a womanizer with terrible conversation skills, and then I will never be allowed to do anything.”

“I know you, Lady Tyler,” Amelia said, “I know that you will end up following John.  One way or another.”

“I will not!”

Amelia shook her head, not sure what else to say. “Let us get you dressed for breakfast.”

The day passed dreadfully slowly, as Prince Harold made Rose sit in the library with him and talk about affairs of state. She had a feeling that he was measuring her up to see if she would be a good queen, but she could not care less about the matters of which he was speaking.  There was no adventure in his tone, nothing that made him happy.  

“What do you like to do, Prince Harold?” She asked suddenly, looking up from the tea they were taking at the library couch.

He stared at her, startled, “What do you mean?”

“I mean, what is it that makes you happy?” She asked.  “What do you do not because you have to, but because you would like to?”

“Oh, there is nothing. I have no time for trivial matters,” he waved her off.  “Even riding has lost its shine for me, as I do it for coronations and weddings and all sort of rot.”

She bit her tongue to keep from saying her true thoughts on that matter.  He really had no passion in his blood at all.  How could she be tied to someone like that for her whole life?

“Well, then, what makes you happy?” She asked, “There must be something.”

“I am afraid I have not had the time to be happy,” Prince Harold said, “It is a fruitless effort, to be happy, when you can be efficient.”

“But don’t you think-”

“-Lady Tyler, pardon me, but is it any of your business if I should be happy or not?”

Rose blinked, surprised at his words.  “Well, yes.”

“How so?” He bit out.

“We are… Seeing if we should be a good match for a courtship,” she said, “So should I not wish to know what makes you happy?”

He gave her a salacious grin that made her stomach turn.  “I have a feeling, Lady Tyler, that you could make me  _ very  _ happy.”

Rose felt sick.  She knew what those words implied, what he would expect from her.  She was an object to him, he realized. It would never matter if she was clever or kind enough to be the queen, he would wed her because she would be a beautiful piece for his bed and nothing else.

“If you’ll pardon me, your highness, I fear I must retire for a moment.”

“Are you feeling ill?”

“A bit.”

“Ah.  Then why don’t you lie down for awhile? I will continue to explore your library.” 

She stood. “Are you certain? I would not want to inconvenience you.”

“You will not be.  Go on.”

His attention was already off her, and he did not seem to mind that she was going to be leaving the room due to not feeling well.  She sighed and closed her eyes and then disappeared from the room, hurrying to find her mother and father.  

She found them on the veranda with the King.  She bobbed a curtsy to them.  “Excuse me, your majesty, but I am feeling very ill and will be taking to my bed for awhile.”

“Oh, of course,” the King said, his face adopting a look of worry.  “Duchess Tyler, perhaps you should look after her.”

Knowing a command when she heard one, the Duchess stood up.  “Yes, absolutely,” she said, “I will return shortly.  Excuse me.”

She led Rose from the veranda and up to her room, holding onto her arm like she might tip over or pass out.  

“Rose, what seems to be-”

“I cannot court him,” Rose said hurriedly.

“Don’t be ridiculous, of course you can!” The Duchess laughed.

“No!” Rose nearly shouted.  She sat down on her bed, feeling dizzy. “There is nothing to him, mother.  He holds no passion in his heart, he only has the capacity to take a woman and get rid of her when her beauty wears off.”

“Bite your tongue,” The Duchess snapped, ‘You are speaking of the Crown Prince of Gallifrey!”

“Is it not important to you that I love him?” Rose asked, “Because I  _ don’t!   _ And I can’t love a man so empty inside!”

“Enough,” The Duchess said lowly, her blue eyes snapping. “You have twenty minutes to gather yourself, and then you will return to the library with the Prince and stay with him until dinner. And you will  _ not  _ complain!”

She stormed out of her daughter’s room and Rose bit her lip to keep from crying. This wasn’t fair.  All she wanted was to be happy.  And her mother wouldn't let her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review?


	7. Chapter 7

The two week ‘preliminary period’ as Rose was calling it in her mind, went by slowly.  It was long days of having to hold onto Prince Harold’s arm and pretend she wasn’t utterly disgusted.  She could not get a decent conversation out of him for her life, and she really did try.  She wanted to be happy, after all, so why wouldn’t she try to be?  This was her one shot.

She still went down to ride with John, Rory, and Amelia, to whom she complained about her woes.  Rory and Amy both noticed that John hung on her every word, nodding and commenting when she said the important parts of her stories. 

It was on such a ride, when they sat down by the creek once more, the last day before her parents would tell her if she had been promised to Prince Harold or not.

“If they say that they want me to court him, I don’t know what I’m going to do,” she said, staring into the sky. 

“Well,” Rory said, “I suppose you’ll have to marry him, Lady Tyler.”

She toed the ground with her boot, looking quite glum.  “Do… Does it not matter what I want?  What becomes of  _ my  _ life?”

“Of course it does,” John said, “But I fear,’ His voice broke, “I fear that we must all do as we are told.”

He said it with such heaviness, like he knew exactly what she was going to. And maybe he did, Rose mused, watching the lines on his face crease with the worry that he seemed to be feeling on her behalf.  

The sun lit the side of his face, causing shadows that made him look oddly dark, like he could be dangerous if given the opportunity.  He was far away, she could tell, and she wanted to draw him back.  She looked to Amelia and Rory, who were also looking in John’s direction, looking just as confused as she felt.

“I suppose,” she said softly, “But if we all did as we were told all the time, there would be no freedom.”

“Is there any?” John shot back, looking at her with his brows drawn together, making his expression tense and harsh.  She found that she had no fear in holding his violent gaze.  In fact, it made her feel oddly alive, her heart stuttering in her chest.

“John, there is no freedom that we do not make for ourselves,” she said evenly. 

“I suppose,” John said, facing away from her once more. “I suppose I should be taking my leave. You will have to meet with your parents soon, will you not?”

“Yes,’ Rose said, her jaw tightening at the thought of going back up to see her parents.  This was the night that would decide the rest of her life, and she despised the very idea with a passion that some would describe as burning.

“I could go back with you, but I cannot go in the estate with you,” John offered. 

“Hang on,” Rose replied, “Hold on just a moment. Amelia, Rory, what do you think of him?  And I want your honest opinions, not what you think my parents would want you to say.”

Rory blushed.  His problem was that he was  _ too  _ honest, really, there was never anything that made him lie.  At worst, he told half-truths that barely made their way halfway to a lie.  He ran his hand through his hair and looked at Amelia, who was regarding him carefully, before he spoke.  “Lady Tyler, I think he’s in your best interest when it comes to your future.”

“My financial future perhaps, but my personal one? I shall wake in an empty bed most mornings as a man like that will not keep to my bed,” she crossed her arms over her chest, staring resolutely into the stream.  “And I need someone who will stay.”

John literally bit his tongue.

“My Lady, you know that if it were up to us, we would want you to do whatever makes you happy,” Amelia said softly, “It is not up to us.”

“I wish it were.”

“I know.”

“I want to stay living here.  I want to be where I am happy. I don’t want to leave the horses or the gardens or any of you.”

“Well, my lady, I am certain you would be allowed to take me with you after the courtship,” Amelia said carefully, her heart breaking at the words.  More so than being ‘allowed’, Amelia would be forced to go with her charge.  She looked at Rory, who nodded, staring at the ground as though he was seeing right through it into something far beyond it.

“But what about you and Rory?”

“He will have to stay here.”

“No!” Rose stood up. “I can  _ not  _ split the two of you up, I can’t!  How could I deprive you happiness while I lose my very own?  It would be painful at best, and there are many worse situations that I am sure i have not considered yet.’

John reached up and touched her hand. “I fear, Lady Tyler, that if we make too much ruckus down here, your intended may come down here to see what is going on.”

She collapsed down then, falling against him.  His hand was still in hers, and she let him hold it, reveling in the warmth and reassurance that he promised.  She rested her head against his shoulder, just needing something stable for a moment.  

Amelia tensed at the motion, and Rory shook his head.  “Let her,’ he mouthed to her, and tugged her up.

“Lady Tyler, Amelia and I are going to retire.  Do not stay down here too long,” Rory warned.  

“I will be waiting in your bedchambers to prepare you for bed after you meet with your parents,” Amelia said, also a warning.

Rose lifted her head and nodded, acknowledging their words.  They both seemed relieved by her response and headed off together.

“I’m sorry,” Rose said, dropping her head to his shoulder. “I’ve ruined everything.”

“No you haven’t.  None of this is your fault, Lady Tyler.”

She looked down at their linked hands and marveled at how well they fit together.  He was rubbing his thumb over her hand in what she was sure was supposed to be a comforting motion, but only succeeded in ratcheting up her blood pressure in the most wonderful way.

“I have an idea,’ he whispered finally, after several moments of silence.

“Someday, Lady Tyler," he said softly, as though telling a story, "We shall meet, far away on the grounds, far from your parents. You may have to sneak out, as they are dreadfully protective of you, and we will ride down to where the air is the best, the wind the freest, not corrupted or stopped by trees or the estate building."

“And what will we do?” Rose asked, closing her eyes. She was having vivid ideas of running away, taking the horses and a bag, nothing else to their names.  She had grown so fond of John since he had arrived and now the idea of leaving such a companionship left her absolutely cold. There had to be a way. She heard him chuckle and felt him shake his head before he responded to her. 

“We will watch the sunset, Lady Tyler.  And it is going to be the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen.”

Her heart soared at the idea that he had remembered exactly what she had been on about the night they had met.  “You’ll take me to see the sunset?”

“I don’t know if it counts as ‘taking you’ since this is technically your property, but yes, I will take you to see the sunset.”  His voice was quieter now, somehow tender, and she felt heat bloom within her chest.  

She had no expectations on what this would be like, but it felt like something a courting couple would do. She did not wish to tell John that she wished she was courting him instead of Prince Harold.  Though, of course, it was not decided if she would court him yet or not. She had a feeling that the decision had already been made without her consent. 

“I wish things were different,” she said softly, and he hummed in agreement

“May I tell you something?” He asked tentatively, his voice gentle and hesitant.

“You may,” she replied, pulling back to look at him in the face.  He suddenly looked nervous, like looking her in the eye made things change.  And perhaps it did, she noted in her mind, as his palm began to sweat against hers.

“If things were different, my Lady, I believe I would have offered for your hand the day I met you.”   


She smiled a little, the words setting aflame the spark in her that he placed there. She nodded, unable to conceal her joy at his confession.  “John, if things had been different, as you say, I would have accepted.” His returning smile was brilliant, as though she had offered to accept his marriage proposal then and there. “It is a shame then, that things are not different,” he said, his smile faltering slightly, but his eyes did not lose their shine.

She lifted a shoulder and glanced down at their hands. “Perhaps they could be.”

“Lady Tyler, may I remind you that I am a stable boy?”

“We shall take what we get,” Rose replied.  “I must confess that I am greedy in the hours I spend with you,” she said softly.  “I am selfish and I wish for more than I can have.”

“I do the same.’

“Then perhaps I am not as despicable as I thought,” she whispered.

“Someday,” he said with absolute certainty, “Someday we have the sunset, and everything else that shall follow.”  He kissed her hand and helped her to stand.  “But for now, we all have jobs that we must do, and I fear that it is time we both attended to them.”

“I would rather we didn’t.’

“Well, yes, I suppose you would, and I do too, but… it’s not time yet. I will see you on the morrow, Lady Tyler?  No matter what?”

“On the morrow.”

They rode back together in silence, and it felt like the two of them were going to a funeral.  In Rose’s mind, she might as well had been.  Every right she had to her own thoughts, her mind and her body, were being stripped from her tonight. She could feel it in bones that no longer belonged to her, but instead, to one Prince Harold Saxon.

She was certain, however, that a stable boy owned her heart.

She was prepared by Amelia for dinner in an extravagant fashion, and not a word was spoken between them. The mood was solemn, as Rose could think of nothing but the fact that she would be taking Amelia away from Rory. The love between them was what Rose had always hoped for, and if she could not have it, she wished it for them.

Not only were her parents destroying her happiness, they were taking away Amelia’s as well, and it was not fair. She found that she despised them for it, and she was certain that she had never despised her parents before.  Not before Prince Harold and the King of Gallifrey had come to ruin everything that she held dear in her life.

She went down to the dining hall, where the champagne had already been broken out.  Her heart shattered into a thousand pieces as she saw the wolfish grin on Harold’s face.  He must know that he had won.

“Rose, you are late!” Her mother chastised.  “We have just announced the official courtship between you and Prince Harold!”

“So I guessed,” She said softly, as someone shoved a glass into her hand. She looked down into the bubbly liquid and detested it for being so cheerful. She took a sip of it and despised it even more. She would drink this, along with wine, on her wedding day. She would detest wine too, if that was to be the case. She would detest every piece of herself that was lost in this wedding, in this man.

She already felt herself disappearing, and when she looked at Prince Harold, he offered her his hand. She took it and he kissed her knuckles, making her stomach roll painfully.  The darkness in his eyes was replaced by John’s happy gaze from just a half hour prior in her mind.  

Her world swam around her as she was forced to sit down to a celebratory dinner.  She looked around for John, but he was always sure to make himself scarce when Prince Harold was around.  She did not know why, and found that asking him did not make him want to tell her any more.  He seemed uncomfortable speaking about the man, almost ashamed. She wondered what could have happened to cause his behavior and found that she couldn’t.

“Rose, we will begin a search for a wedding dress on the morrow,” the Duchess said happily, ‘The King of Gallifrey will be leaving here, but his son will be staying with us.”

“I expected as such,” Rose said softly, staring down into her plate. “It has been an honor for you to stay with us, your Majesty.”

“Thank you, Lady Tyler,” the King replied warmly.

The Duke watched his daughter, who was usually so animated and friendly, disappear under a cloud of despair.  He pursed his lips and drew back into himself to think, wondering if perhaps he had not done the right thing.


	8. Chapter 8

Rose ran from her bed chambers that night, after the Prince had watched her almost hungrily as she had entered her own room. It made her sick, the way he had stared after her, knowing that his father was leaving the next morning.  She had a feeling that the King did not know everything that his son did.  She was afraid, and longed for a better future, and luckily, she knew exactly how to get to the servants quarters.

The servants always stayed up later than she was allowed to, playing cards and gossiping, so needless to say they were surprised when Rose burst into the kitchen they had, in her nightdress and a dressing gown only.  She looked like she had been crying, and Jack shot to his feet.

“Lady Tyler, can we help you?” He asked worriedly as the servants all looked at each other and refrained from chatting. 

“I need to see John,” she gasped.  “Is he in?”

“He’s in his chambers, my Lady, I think he may already be asleep,” Jack protested, knowing full well that this was inappropriate, but he had known Rose for a very long time, and she had a heart of gold.  She deserved the best, he knew that, and he also knew that the Prince could not make her happy.

“Get him for me, please.”

Jack hesitated, but in the end, the emotion swelling in her dark eyes making the decision for him.  “My lady, I will send someone to get him.” He gestured to one of the male servants, who skittered off quickly.  “Walk with me to the gardens,” Jack said, turning back to Rose, “You need some fresh, clean air.”  He offered her his arm and she moved next to him gratefully.  He pulled her to the servant’s exit of the estate to the side gardens that Amelia tended to in her free time.

“Lady Tyler, you must tell me what’s happened?” Jack asked, his brows furrowed in worried.

“I want-” she gasped.  “They pledged me to Prince Harold.” She said in a rushed voice, pushing it all out so she wouldn’t taste the words for nearly as long.

Jack’s mouth set in a grim line. He would have to be dreadfully stupid not to notice her attachment to John, and the undivided attention that he gave back to her in return.  He patted her hand, feeling a bit awkward under the circumstances.  “I know what you think of him, My Lady,” he said softly, trying to make sure his voice was careful.

Rose nodded. “I thought  _ everyone  _ did,” she said miserably, “But as it turns out, my dear parents want me to live a life with a man who can barely keep appropriate conduct in his own castle.”.

“I am aware of Prince Harold’s…  _ Pursuits.”  _ Jack said, unable to keep the distaste from his voice.

Rose pressed her lips together to keep from crying.  “I just want someone who will stay with me and love me properly,” she said softly, “Is that too much to ask?”

“No,” Jack said firmly.  “It is not too much to ask.”

John burst from the servant’s entrance then, looking flustered and easily like he had just pulled on the first clothes he saw, his tunic like shirt partially untucked from his trousers.  He approached Rose slowly, like she was a spooked animal.

“Lady Tyler,” he said softly.  “I was told you are asking after me?”

She pursed her lips and nodded respectfully.  “Jack, would you kindly give us a moment?”

Realistically, Jack knew that he should say no, that he should escort the lady back to her room and not say another word to her about the situation.  But he saw what was in their eyes, and it was something that he would never stand in the way of, no matter what happened.  Jack could never stand in the way of something that strong.  Or, at least, something that was going to grow to be so strong.  “Of course,” he said after a moment of debate, letting go of Rose and disappearing back into the estate.  He took a look over his shoulder before shutting the door behind him, wondering what John was planning to do with an emotional lady of the house. 

Without thinking about what would happen if anyone saw her, Rose stumbled towards John and wrapped her arms around him, crying openly into his shoulder.  His hands flew to her back and he held her close, aware of how inappropriate it was, but disregarding it.  She was in pain and as a man he could not see any reason to let her suffer alone.

“What happened?” He asked, quietly, his breath brushing her hair.  She burrowed closer to him, knowing if she was caught with him right now, she would be in the most trouble that she had ever managed to be in.

“They pledged me to Prince Harold,” She said mechanically, lacing her fingers through his hair and holding on. “I want… I can’t…” She burst into tears all over again and he pulled her closer, almost lifting her off the ground.

“I’m sorry,” He whispered, feeling his heart collapse at the words for more reasons than she would ever be able to understand.   “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s not your fault,” she shook her head and pulled away from him, dashing her tears away with shaking fingers.  He kept his hands on her waist, over the satin of her dressing gown.  The touch shot fire through their veins and they tried to ignore it, but Rose found that she couldn’t any more.  She set her jaw and nodded resolutely to herself.   “We should run away.”  Her voice wavered slightly, but John could tell that she was serious.

“We can’t,” he said softly, “I would never be able to obtain another position besides this one.  And then what sort of life could I give you?”

“Why?  Why won’t you come away with me?” She asked, her hands fisting in the fabric at his shoulders.  

“Rose, we would not live a happy life,” he said, cupping one of her cheeks.  “I want the very best for you, of course.”

“So you  _ want  _ me to marry the prince?”

“Of course I don’t!” John nearly shouted. “Of course I don’t, Lady Tyler.  I want to.. To stay with you, but that can not-”

“It can!”  She protested, “You can stay with me.”

“How?” He asked gently, not wanting to upset her.  He knew that she was fragile, and if he was honest with himself, he felt nearly broken as well.  To watch this girl he had grown so attached to be given to a man he despised with every part of himself would destroy him beyond belief.  He didn’t even want to think about what would happen once their courtship was over and the most precious woman in the kingdom was given to a man who would never truly appreciate her.

She clenched her jaw.  “Then… Then of course, we will have to keep it a secret.”

John leaned towards her, his fringe brushing her head.  What she was suggesting was dangerous at the very least.  “Lady Tyler, I fear you are suggesting an affair?”  Despite himself, he felt a little thrill go through him at the thought of having her with him, even in secret.

“It is only an affair if you agree.”  She said slowly, her fingers curling into his shirt.  She stared up into his eyes, waiting for him to agree, to tell her that he wanted to be with her as much as she wanted to be with him.

“You are worth more to me than an affair,” John said softly, his eyes pleading with her to let this lie.  He could not start an affair knowing that he would not want it to end.  It would end with them running away together, and he would be greatly troubled by it.

“He will have affairs when we are married,’ Rose said with conviction, “That is the sort of man he is, I know this to be true.  So why would you not let us have this?”

“It is not a matter of us wanting it to be,” he said.  He framed her face in both hands and forced her to look at him.  “Meet me tomorrow for a ride after dinner, the… Sunset we spoke of. We will speak then, when it is sure that there will be no ears listening.”

She nodded, trying not to see his words as a rejection.  “I fear that your arrival here has meant much more to me than it should have.”

“Yes,” John replied, “I believe so.”  He studied her.  “Do not do anything rash, Lady Tyler.  Come to me tomorrow, we will sort this all out, I promise you.”

She nodded against his hands.  “Alright,” she said softly, “I wish we could sort it tonight,” she was trying to cajole him into a response, he knew, and he was a bit too wise for that to work on him.

“Tomorrow, Lady Tyler,” he said, “Are you alright to return to your quarters?”

She nodded shakily but leaned forward to embrace him. He was not sure that he’d ever had so much contact with a woman who was not a family member before.  He let her hold him as long as she liked, pretending that he was quite casual, though his heart was pounding furiously in his chest.  

Chancing it, chancing so many things in his life, he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.  She sighed and burrowed closer to him.

“It will do you no good to stay here, Lady Tyler, especially if someone sees you” he said softly, “You should go.”

She pulled back and looked up at his eyes.  “Please, come with me.  Can’t I convince you?”

“I’m afraid my virtues must remain strong,” he said, “Please, Lady Tyler, come to me tomorrow, after dinner.  Then we will speak.”

“Alright,” she said dejectedly.  “Until then.”

“Until then,” he pulled back from her and kissed her hand. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

She pulled away from him slowly, clearly reluctant to leave, and he smiled at her.

“Lady Tyler, do trust me,” he said softly.

“I trust you,” she replied.

“Would you like Jack or one of the others to escort you to your chambers?” he asked her.

“No,” Rose shook her head.  “I can get there myself.”

“Tomorrow night,” John reminded her, raising his eyebrows at her.  “After dinner, and not a minute earlier.”

She smiled at him.  It was nice, for once, to not be the one giving the orders.  She nodded briskly before tearing off into the night to sneak in a different door.  The guards, of course, would let her in.  John found himself staring after her, a stupid grin on his face.

“You dread in dangerous waters, my friend,” Jack said, clapping his friend on the shoulder.  

“I fear so,” he said, turning back towards the estate, “But I also fear that she will be worth it.”

Jack set his mouth in a firm line.  “You should know that I heard most of what you spoke of with the Lady Tyler.”

“I assumed you would have your ear up against the door,” John said, smiling at his friend.  “Is this the part where you tell me that I should not take her to see the sunset?”

To John’s surprise, Jack shook his head.  “No,” he said bluntly. “I think you should take Lady Tyler to see every sunset you can.”

John turned to his friend, brows raised.  “Are you  _ suggesting  _ that I say yes to Lady Tyler’s idea of an affair?” He said, completely shocked.

“Yes,” Jack nodded.  “Sometimes, John, things are meant to work out.  And this might be one of those things.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means that she is a woman who could change your life, and I rather think that you want her to.”

John hesitated, knowing that there was so much more to Rose than that.  “I could never run away with her, though. I could never make her happy.”

“If her current life is any indication, I doubt riches will make her happy,” Jack said, crossing his arms and tilting his head to the side.  “It is something you should consider.”

“I will.”

He planned to take her to see the sunset, but he was not planning on taking her up on the offer of an affair.  It felt as though it would be wrong.

And then he saw her beautiful face fill his mind all over again and he thought he may have been quite wrong about all that.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you reading Carousel, I am so sorry that it is taking so long. I'm wrestling with my muse on that one, but this one finally decided to get back in line. I hope you enjoy !

Rose found that the day she had to spend with Prince Harold before she could go to John was the longest day of her life.  He seemed to pay less attention to her now that she was promised to him.  She tried to talk to him, wondered if she could drag any sort of emotion from him.

His eyes were always glazed, like he didn’t really care to listen to what she was saying.  They took walks through the gardens, and she was so annoyed that by the third one she asked him, “Why do you want to walk in the gardens so much?”

“Are they not peaceful?” Harold asked, arching an eyebrow at her.

“Yes,” Rose admitted, “But this is our third walk around them.”

“Ah, you seem to have seen right through me,” he smiled in a way that she supposed was meant to be disarming.  “I have seen very little of the servants of the estate, besides the one that tends to you.  I was hoping to see at least another one of them that doesn’t just do kitchen work.”   


“Amelia is the only one you need to see,” Rose said firmly, wanting to keep him away from John. “If they do not wish to be seen, then they are not seen.”

“Well  _ I  _ wish to see  _ them.” _

“Pardon me, Prince Harold, but they are my servants, not yours, and they do not transfer when we are wed.”

He hummed tightly, like the air was stuck in the back of his throat.  “I suppose you’re right,” he said, “Though, I’ve heard that there are many interesting people that are employed here.”

“Hm,” Rose said, and it was clear that she would not be saying any more about the subject.  John was a secret she intended to keep, at least for now, and it wouldn’t be any good for Prince Harold to go seeking him out, for whatever reason that would be.

“Perhaps I shall escort you to your chambers tonight, Lady Tyler?” He asked sometime later, when dinner was over and everyone was disbanding from the table.

‘I am not intent on going to my chambers just yet, thank you,” Rose said.  “I will be going for a walk with Amelia tonight.”

Amelia looked up from where she had been cleaning off the table and sighed. She knew exactly what Rose was planning, and though she wasn’t exactly in support of it, she also couldn’t tell her no either.

“Yes, my lady,” she said, “I will meet you in the gardens in about a half hour.”

“Thank you,” Rose knew she was in for a talking-to but could not be bothered with it. Her head was swimming with everything that she had to do, everything she would have to tell John.  She had much to say and she was intent on saying it, whether Amelia wanted her to or not.

She left Harold there and waited the allotted half hour before going to the gardens, where Amelia already stood, with her arms crossed.

“You play a dangerous game, my Lady,” she said in a warning tone.

“I suppose I do,” Rose admitted, wringing her hands, “But even if I do, then it’s my game to play, isn’t it?”

Amelia set her jaw. “You will jeopardize your courtship.”   


“I am aware.”   


“Alright, well,” Amelia grabbed Rose’s wrist and tugged her along.  “Now that I’ve said what I’m required to say, let’s go meet John and Rory down at the stables.”

Though Rose was delighted that Amelia had, on some level, taken her side, she quickened her footsteps, aware that someone could be watching them at any point.  Amelia looked at Rose and slowed their steps a bit, and then stared straight ahead as she spoke, like she didn’t actually have anything to say.

“I told your mother that I would bring you in and there was no need to send for you when she wishes for you to go to bed.”

“Oh, Amelia,  _ thank you,”  _ Rose tried to convey in those words how grateful she was, though she had a feeling she did not do them justice.  She squeezed her friend’s hand, and felt a little squeeze back in return.

“Rory and I will be in the stables until you are ready to return to the estate,” Amelia said, “We have much to discuss as well.”

Rose sobered.  Of course, they would have to discuss how they would stay together when Rose was married.  It wasn’t quite fair, and Rose was adamant about it, but there was little that she could do about it. 

When they reached the stables, two horses were already saddled, and John stood next to one, clutching the reins so tightly that his knuckles were white.

“Lady Tyler,” he said stiffly, bobbing his head towards her in a little awkward nod.

“John,’ she returned, and wrung her hands in front of her.  “Shall we be off?”

“I think that would be best,” John guided the horse to her and went back to fetch the other, as Rory led Amelia in the stables and they spoke in low tones.  Rose felt a swoop of guilt in her stomach for something that was certainly not her fault.  None of this was her fault, she did not cause any of this, but she could barely remind herself of that.

John led her to the opposite end of the estate, to the end of the grounds far away from the creek, where there was a small spattering of trees, and really nothing else.  He tied their horses under a tree and waited until she dismounted.  

“What are you-”

“Come with me,” John headed towards the biggest tree and stepped on the bottom limb, climbing up onto it.

Rose smiled.  “You’re mad.”

“Yes, I am, but you want to come with me, don’t you? Even though I might be barking mad,” He extended a hand to her and without even thinking, she took it. 

It was symbolic more than anything, since she couldn’t climb with just one hand, but John held her hand for a moment longer than necessary.  He watched her carefully to make sure she would follow before he released her and started scaling the tree, with her close behind.  Or, really, as close behind as she could manage without slipping on her skirts.  He watched her, not letting her fall, reaching a hand down to help her every so often.

“Come on, you can do it,” he whispered to her, “We don’t have much time.”

The limbs of the tree stayed thick all the way to the top of the tree, so there were places wide enough for them to sit.  Rose adjusted herself and looked over the high wall surrounding the estate.  They weren’t so far from town, not really, but it felt like she was isolated, and like she would never make it out of here. 

And she wouldn’t, not really. She would never be free.

John sat across from her on a branch that was close by, their knees brushing.  The leaves of the tree hid them from view but did not hide the view of the sky or the world around them.  He reached out and took her hand.  “Look,” he said softly, “The sun is setting.”

Her breath hitched as she looked out over to the sky.  “It’s beautiful,” she said softly, watching as pink and orange and purple streaked across the sky, seeming to pull the clouds down into the darkness that was swallowing the Earth.  It was unlike anything she had ever seen before and the look of it almost brought her to tears.

The two of them did not speak, and Rose did not even dare to look at John, afraid of missing even one second of the spectacular sight.  The sun seemed to explode, seemed doubly orange, seemed  _ bigger,  _ before it disappeared entirely behind the world, kissing it goodnight.

It didn’t last as long as she thought it would, but it was long enough to fill her.  She looked to John, eyes shining in the darkness that had descended over them.  “Thank you,” she whispered softly, squeezing his hand in hers. 

He reached out with his free hand and cupped her cheek.  “You’re welcome.”

“Have you come to reject me, John?  To tell me that what we have is not a good idea?”  She didn’t even want to bring it up, bus he couldn’t go on not asking him.

He shook his head.  “I am not here to reject you,” he said lowly, ‘But you do not know what you are getting.”

“Yes, I do,” she said firmly. “I know you are a mystery to me and I know that you are one that I do  _ not  _ want to be without.”

“Be sure, Lady Tyler.”

“Do not call me that.”

“What am I to call you?”

“When it is just us, you call me Rose.”

“Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes, Rose,” he said softly, and hearing her name on his lips did something to her that she would never be able to explain. She felt like someone finally understood her, and this must be what people meant when they said that they had found their other half. She was almost certain that John was hers, and if he wasn’t, she wasn’t sure how she could ever find anyone better.

“Tell me,” she said, “Tell me where we would go, if we left.”

He kissed her hand, looking her in the eye as he did so.  “I would take you all over the world.  Anywhere.”

“Someday,” she said softly.

“Someday,” he replied.

“Will you stay with me?” She asked him, her eyes big and pleading.  He knew what she was asking without she even said it.

He thought for a moment.  He could say no, he could tell her no.  But at the same time, he would never forgive himself if he did.  “Yes,” he said finally, and she leaned forward to press her forehead to his.  No one could see them, but it felt like they were doing something wrong.  Which, of course, they were, but no one had to know that, not yet.  Not ever, if Rose could help it.

There was a pull between them that was something that united them as two kindred spirits.  John understood why they felt that pull moreso than Rose did.  He felt the urge to lean further into her, to hold her close for the rest of his life.

“Rose, I-”

She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him close, her nose pressed to his shoulder.  “You are the only thing in my life that makes sense anymore.”

He closed his eyes and held her about the waist, making sure that she wouldn’t slip out of the tree.  He knew exactly how she felt.  He kissed her temple and she pulled back from him, a determined look in her face.  

Quite all of a sudden, without either of them knowing what made her do it, she leaned forwards once more and kissed him.  

She was not excellent at kissing, of course, as she had never done it before, but in the life John had lived, he had kissed a couple of women, all of which he had come to regret.  Things had been different then, he had been a different person.  Now, he pushed all thoughts of anyone else to the side.  He cupped her cheek and guided her kiss, gentling it, knowing full well that he should probably stop it.  He should ask her what she was trying to do, what she meant by all of this, but he couldn’t.  

For all his good intentions, he couldn’t bear to be away from her for long, and when she backed away to retrieve a gulp of air, he greedily pulled her back to kiss her again.  She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pushed against her waist, keeping her securely on her tree branch but able to hold onto her all the same.

She pulled back finally and pressed her forehead against his.  “Please tell me you won’t leave me alone,” she whispered, curling her fingers into the hair at the back of his head.  

“I can not,” he admitted.  “I could never leave you alone.”

She knew it was a bad idea, being with him, like this, when she was pledged to a man who lived in the estate with her at the moment. She giggled a little and he had to smile too, moving one hand to cup her cheek again.

“What is it?” he asked.

“We’re kissing in a tree,” she said softly.

“Yes, we are,” he acknowledged.  “Is that alright?”

“Well, I started it,” she admitted.

“Yes, you did,” he nudged his nose with hers.  “But you will notice that I didn’t complain at all.”

She laughed and kissed him again, getting quite good at it now, much to John’s excitement.  He pulled back after a few moments.  “Perhaps we should get you back to the estate.”

“I don’t want to,” she insisted.

“Lady Tyler-”

“Rose.”

“ _ Rose.   _ I will gladly take you on more adventures, but they must be secret, and you must wait for them.”

“Where will you take me, John?”

He kissed her forehead.  “The stars.”

They were subtle in how they parted ways, but not before several more goodnight kisses.  She felt her heart soaring, as she went back to her room.  Happiness washed over her, and she was sure that things in her life were finally sorting themselves out.


	10. Chapter 10

A knock sounded at Rose’s door early that morning.  She rolled over in her bed and pressed her face down into the pillow.  She knew that John would not be so foolish to knock on her door at all, let alone so early in the morning.  She could tell she had only been asleep for two or three hours, and she was not prepared to get up.

“Lady Tyler?”

She jolted when she realized it was Prince Harold outside.  She turned slowly towards the door.

“Yes, Prince Harold?” She called back, a bit disoriented still.

“May I come in?”  It was a question, or at least, it should’ve been, but Rose found that it sounded much more like a demand.

“Prince Harold, I really do think we should stay in our separate bedchambers,” Rose said seriously.

The Prince was quiet for just a moment. “I was… I was wondering how you were faring.  Your ride was quite long tonight.”

“Riding is how I clear my head, how I spend my time alone,” she said, making sure he understood the meaning that she was trying to put behind them.

He hummed in the back of his throat. “Well, my lady, I am glad you made it back to your chambers safely.”

“Thank you, Prince Harold.  Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

Rose was surprised that he listened to her so easily, that he left at all.  She sighed and laid her head back down on her pillow.  She was not sure that he would leave her alone, not really.  She did not feel completely safe around him, knowing his intentions, his need for a conquest.  She did not wish to be simply a conquest.

She slept fitfully that night, wishing she could be back in John’s arms again.

Her day, like some before it, was filled with trying to please Prince Harold.  They went where he wanted to go in the Estate, did what pleased him.  He decided about mid afternoon that he was bored and wanted to go into town.

“Would you like to accompany me, Lady Tyler?”

“I am afraid I would not be allowed,” she admitted, and though she put a sorrowful expression on her face, she was not sorry at all.

He screwed up his face at her. “You cannot ask you parents to let you, this one time?” 

“I fear not,” she replied.  “My mother and father are very protective of me.  I think it wise if I stay here.  Try not to ruffle too many of their feathers before… The wedding,” she bit the words as they left her mouth and she smiled in what she hoped was a convincing manner.

He ran his hands down her arms and stepped close to her.  “I have a bit of a request for you,” he said lowly, “Perhaps when I return, you will see fit to give me a bit of your affections.  A kiss from the lady, perhaps?”

“When you return?” She asked.

“Yes,” he said, “Give you a bit of a moment to prepare yourself.”  He kissed her cheek and stepped back from her.  “I know your parents are strict, and I respect them, and you,” his fingers trailed along her neck and she fought down bile that rose in her throat.  

“What are you going into the town for?” She asked, trying violently to change the subject.  “I should like to know.”

“I will be in disguise, and I will have guards with me, if that is what worries you, dear lady,” he purred, “And I will be bringing you a present.”

It did not answer her question, but Rose found that she didn’t really care.  As long as he left soon.  She smiled again. “Thank you, Prince Harold.”

“I will see you later this evening,” he promised as he walked away from her, “Do try not to miss me too much.”

The second he was out of her sight, she turned tail and ran to the library, just on the off chance that she would find the man she seeked.  She nearly tripped over her skirts several times, struggling to keep her breath even under her restrictive clothing.  She threw the door to the library open, and after entering, slammed it behind her with a resounding, echoing sound that made her feel just a little bit better.

“John?” She called out breathlessly, hoping that he was there.

“My lady?” She heard his voice from behind a bookshelf, and did not wait for him to come to her.  She ran to him, seeing his shocked face for just a moment before she was in his arms, arms wrapped around his neck.

He held her about the waist and she felt a book pressed against her lower back.  He had clearly been right in the middle of something when she had entered, and she thought briefly to apologize, but did not.  She couldn’t.

“Are you alright, Rose?” He asked her.

The sound of his voice touching her name made her shiver and push closer to him.  He threw the book to the ground and pulled back, his hands on her waist.  “Rose?”

She cupped his cheeks, staring into his eyes.  “Your face is so kind.”

He furrowed his brows. “What’s happened to you?”

“The prince, he expects…”

“What?” John demanded.

“It does not seem like a lot, thinking back on it,” She blushed.  “He expects me to kiss him, when he returns from the town.”

His jaw clenched, the muscles in his cheek flexing.  “I think it is a lot,” he said slowly.  “I…” He ducked his head, pressing his forehead to hers.  “I never want you to have to do something you do not wish to do.”

She trailed her fingers over his jaw, feeling the sudden need to memorize him and keep him exactly where she wanted him.  He did not fight her, only closed his eyes against her gentle assault, letting her do as she pleased.  

“John?”

“Yes?”

“Kiss me.”

He would deny her nothing, nor could he, with a face so beautiful and a heart so tender.  He kissed her softly, waiting for her to be the one to pull back.  Instead, she shoved her hands into his hair, curling her fingers into it at the nape of his neck.  She drew him down closer to he was pressed up against her in ways that were wildly inappropriate.  

It would do him no good to think of her this way, and yet, he could not stop.  He hoisted her up in his arms and turned them out of the view of anyone else that might come in.  He pressed her to the wall on the far side of the library and she clenched her knees around his hips.  He could barely feel her actual skin through all the skirts.  

Their kisses were nearly ravenous, as they felt that they needed to be around each other, and needed to touch one another.  Her hands wandered as they kissed, and he steadying himself against her, needing the closeness that she provided so eagerly.  He had never felt this way about a woman before, and it scared him as much as it thrilled him.

She gasped against him when he pushed harder against her, needing him just as much.  Her hands turned from wandering to desperate and it occurred to John, quite suddenly, that anyone in the estate could come in and see them in a very compromising position.

He pulled away suddenly and pressed his forehead to her shoulder.  “I’m sorry,” he said, “That is- it- it is inappropriate of me.”

“Not if I asked for it,” she said breathlessly, staring at him, her eyes hooded and tired.

“You asked me to kiss you,” he said softly, “I-”

“Escalated it?”

“Yes.”   


“Well, I wanted you to,” she said, wrapping her ankles around his back.  “Do it again.”

He was hesitant, not wanting to hurt her, or live her life for her. She was feeling emotional, that was no excuse for anything that happened with them.  Since he did not take the initiative as she asked him to, she leaned down and kissed him.  

He ran his hands up her back, and drew her even closer against him.  It was ridiculous, how good they made each other feel, just by being around each other and talking in low tones with each other in trees.

And a bit of kissing, as inappropriate as it was.  It was not something that he did often, and certainly never like this, but he was quickly growing addicted to her, to her touch and her need for him, as much as his need for her.

“You and I,” he breathed against her mouth, “Shall stay like this forever.”

It was said on a whim, and she had a feeling that he could tell she knew.  She stroked her hand through his hair.  “Meet me in my chambers,” she whispered.

He hesitated, and shook his head.  “Rose, you are worth more than-”

“It is what I want,” she said, furrowing her brows.  Confidence started to run out of her as her face fell.  “Of course, I do not… I could not expect for you to want me.”   


“I do,” he said, pressing against her again.  “I do, but that is… It is what the Prince desires of you, and he shan’t get it.  He would know if you and I-”

“He would not!” She said.  “I do  _ not  _ want to kiss him, or have him, when I know he is having  _ many  _ women when he is in the town without me.”

He breathed out a sigh and brushed his knuckles against her cheekbone.  “I hate him.”

“I know you do,” she said softly.

He watched her eyes and nodded to himself resolutely.  “Rose, dear, if you… If you still wish for this, get word to me tonight, I will arrive at midnight if you want me to.”

“I will want you to,” she said, “I will want you with me, even if it is just to hold me all night.  I find I wish for that on all the nights that you are not with me.”

He smiled, “And how will I sneak out of your room, since you want me to hold you all night?”

She tightened her legs around him. “I will show you all the secret passageways,” she purred, leaning forward to kiss him softly.  She pressed her lips to his jaw, across the bone until she reached his pulse point.  She sucked on it and he groaned, his fingernails biting into the fabric of her dress.  

“Where did you learn-”

“I appear to be a natural,” she said, burying her head in his neck and settling for hugging him quite tightly.  He pressed kisses to her temples and the side of her head, hoping to calm her.  

“Please remember that I will be here to hold you, no matter what happens with the Prince.  I will always stay with you.”

“Always?” she murmured, sounding suddenly unsure of herself.

“Yes,” he promised. “I promise you, Rose Tyler, that wherever you are, I will be with you whenever you want.”

“Tonight at midnight?”

“I wish for you to send for me, so I know it is safe for me to come?”

“What do you mean?” She demanded, pulling back to look him in the eye.  He set her down on her feet, smiling a little at the scowl she sent to him.

He brushed her hair behind her ear.  “I mean that you should give Jack a note for him to give to me.  That way, I will know the Prince is not watching you.  You are his newest toy, Rose, or at least he wants you to be.  So you will have to send for me.”

She pursed her lips and nodded. “Alright,” she said, holding her chin high, “I will send for you.”

He kissed her forehead, the tip of her nose, and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.  “You may stay with me, if you like, but I fear being caught in broad daylight with us being terribly close.”

She had to acknowledge that that was true.  “May I help you sort the books?”

“Yes,” he said eagerly, “I would love for you to stay with me,” he drew her into his embrace, wanting her to feel more secure.  “And I will protect you for as long as I live.”

She let her eyes fall shut as she nodded against his chest.  She believed him.


	11. Chapter 11

Horribly enough, the Prince did expect a kiss from Rose.  Luckily, she got away with kisses on both his cheeks in a very friendly manner.  He seemed pleased by this and he had brought her a lovely bouquet of roses.  She smiled graciously as the servants took them to cut and prepare them to be presented.

“How was your day in the town?” Rose asked, lacing her fingers together in front of her to keep herself steady.  She found her hands got rather shaky as of late.  

“Brilliant,” He said happily, and she had a feeling that from the salacious grin on his face that he had had  _ lots  _ of fun.  She smiled a bit grimly and wrung her hands a bit, feeling sweat grow on her palms through the heat of her skin. 

“It’s almost time for dinner,” she blurted out, not having another way to end the conversation, “Excuse me, I must prepare.”

“Were you out for a ride, my lady?”

“No, but it is very warm,” she said.

He nodded in acknowledgement.  “Yes, my dear, I fear it is going to be one of the hottest summers we have experienced yet.”

She nodded.  “I will return.”

He took her hand and kissed it, making bile rise steadily in her throat.  “Until dinner, my lady.  Shall we take a walk afterwards?”

“I would like that, Prince Harold,” she said, smiling. It was a lie, but if she refused him everything, he would grow suspicious and she could be in far more trouble than before.

She departed up to her chambers, hoping Amelia would not be there. Luckily, even though she was, she was busy folding linens.

“Do you require anything at the moment, my lady?” Amelia asked.

“No, no, I’ll just be up here a moment,” Rose said distractedly, “I must pen a correspondence.”

“Very well.”

She sat at the desk and prepared her ink and quill, as well as a piece of parchment.  “Amelia?”

“Yes, my lady?”

“Will you and Rory accompany me on my walk with the prince tonight?”

“Why?”

“Because I hate the thought of being with him alone,” Rose admitted, readying her paper.

“Alright,” Amelia said, “I’m sorry this is happening, Lady Rose, I want you to be happy.”

“I know,” Rose said, “And I’m sorry you have to come with us. I’m ruining your life along with my own.’   


Amelia approached her friend and wrapped her arm around her shoulders in a little half hug.  “It is hardly your fault, my dear,” She stood and went back to her laundry.

Rose stared down at the paper, but did not bother to think before she started writing.  

_ My Dearest John, _

  _I leave this letter with Jack in the hopes that he will give it to you. I suspect he will.  He is quite a fan of any sort of happy endings._

_ Now, you must read this very carefully.  Go to the back of the kitchen.  Behind the cabinets there is a very small door.  You should fit, my dear.  There is a passageway behind it, go through it. It leads right to a panel on the inside of my chambers.  The reason I did not send you out through that way before was because I did not want you to leave, truthfully, and besides, they have not been cleaned in a very long time, as no one has used them since I was a little girl.  You might find yourself a bit dusty by the time you come out. _

_ It will be a bit risky, but I believe that you will make it here at midnight.  _

_ Godspeed.  _

_ Ever yours, _

_ Rose _

She blew on it quickly to dry it and folded it up, sealing it with her very own seal.  She could give it to Jack at dinner, and of course, that man would know exactly which hands it needed to go in.  He was clever like that, since he had seem them together the other night.  

She had to convince herself that everything would be alright. He would come, he had to.  She was not above false hope, and she was dreadfully afraid that this hope was, indeed, false.  She hung her head a bit and tucked the letter into the bodice of her dress.

“My lady?” Amelia noticed her odd behavior.

“Yes, Amelia?”   


“Are you quite alright?”

“I think so,” Rose admitted, getting to her feet. “It is almost time for dinner, I think it would be good for me to be a bit early.”

“Well, let me fix your hair a bit first.”

Rose supposed that would be a good idea, since she did tell Prince Harold that she would be getting ready for dinner.  A change of frock would also be expected, but the letter needed to be hidden, so she could not move it.  

Amelia fixed her hair in silence.  All their past banter seemed to be destroyed by the arrival of the Prince, and Rose wanted nothing more than for everything to be the way it was.  Amelia, of course, would feel resentment towards Rose, on some level, at least.  And Rose would never blame her for that. She was ripping her from Rory, the one person who treated Amelia like a princess in her own right.

It wasn’t right.  Rose had the fleeting thought that if she had any kind of power, this sort of thing would never happen.  She thought John might agree with her on that, a thought that made the paper of the letter feel scratchy and clawing against her chest.  

She went downstairs before Amelia, telling her she needed a moment alone, which was quite true, really.  Jack, luckily, was overseeing the dinner preparations. She laid a hand on his arm to alert him to her presence.’

He looked to her and nodded.  “Lady Rose.”

“Can you do something for me?"   


“Right to the point,” he grinned, “Have I told you I always admired that about you, Lady?”

She smiled. “I don’t think you have, but you may start anytime.”

“I will, thank you,” he regarded her a bit more seriously, “What do you need?”

Rose pulled the note from her bodice and pressed it into Jack’s hand. He shoved it quickly into the pocket of his waistcoat.  He looked around before drawing her out of the dining room, past all other servants.  

“You want to see that this note makes it to John, I expect?” Jack asked softly, so that no one should overhear them.

“Yes,” Rose said, nodding.  “Will you do that?”   


“Of course.”

Rose blinked. She had been hoping for the best, true, but she did not actually think it would turn out that way.  “Really?"   


“He makes you into something I have never seen before,” Jack admitted, “And he is a very good man, Lady Tyler. I doubt you could have picked better if you had tried, but of course, Lord knows we don’t try for these sorts of things.”

“Of course not.  Not when-”

“Worry not about the prince,” Jack waved her off.  “I will deliver this to John, and I will make sure he destroys it once he’s read it.”   


Rose wrung her hands, feeling a little nervous all of a sudden.  “Do you think… Will he come?  Where I ask him to meet me in the note?”

“Lady Tyler, from what I have seen, that man would bend over backwards just to please you.  And he does want to please you, quite badly.”

Rose couldn’t help but smile at that.  It was nice, the thought that someone might want something good for her, some semblance of happiness, was more than she would have ever hoped for.  Still, she was doomed for a life of misery with the prince, and she doubted that much would change that, at this point.  Since John refused to run away with her.

 She knew he was right about that, though, she just hated to admit it to herself.  She looked up to Jack again.  “How will I know that he has it?” 

“I will alert you during dinner somehow.  Do not worry about it.”  He set a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  “Everything will be fine.’   


“Thank you, Jack,” she blurted out, “for doing this for me.”

“For you, Lady Rose, anything.”

 Her head swam as the servants around her prepared for the meal.  The Prince arrived in the dining room and kissed her hand, and she was, once more, uncomfortable, but she covered it up, as she had been doing.

 Her mother and father entered, then, chatting happily with the prince, her father sending her glances every once in a while to make sure that she was alright.  She was purposeful not to look back at her father.  It was her own small form of rebellion, really, all she needed.  

 They sat, as a family does during dinner, and it sickened her, the idea that her parents might actually see this man as her family.  He would never be, no matter how hard he tried, no matter the ring on her finger.

 No matter what palace they lived in.  She would never _belong_ to him, no matter what happened.  

 Her thoughts wandered to John, as they often did when she was sitting in her own thoughts.  She shook herself.  Now was not the time. She had to wait for Jack to tell her that John had gotten her note, and for dinner to be over so she could escape after her forced walk with the prince.  

 Luckily, the prince oozed his natural charm and talked to Rose’s parents, winning her mother over very effectively. 

 “We know it is an odd courtship, having you live with us,” the Duchess said sympathetically, “But we are very protective of our Rose.”

 “As I shall be,” the prince said, raising his eyebrows.  “I find that I have grown very fond of Lady Rose, and I plan to protect her with my whole being.”

 Rose had the distinct idea that his idea of ‘protecting’ would be to lock her in a bigger castle and then swanning off to see all the affairs that he kept active.  The thought made her upset, only because she knew she could never be happy like that.  But on the other hand, maybe if he was busy with other women, he would never bother with her.  That was all she wanted, she realized, was to be left alone. 

 “Since the courtship is going so well, perhaps we should start to plan a wedding,” the Duchess said, hinting a little.

 "I think we should wait just a bit longer,” the Duke said, glancing at his daughter, who did not glance back at him. He was starting to feel as though he might be a failure as a father.  He breathed out a sigh and looked back to the prince, who was looking at Rose like she was an object that he was looking forward to possessing.

 “Amelia and Rory will accompany us on our walk, Prince Harold,” Rose blurted out, picking at her food.

 “Oh.  May I ask why?”

Rose was sick of having to give an explanation for everything she did.  She clenched one of her hands in her skirts to keep purchase on something.  “They are my servants, and I like to be accompanied by them.”

“Amelia and Rory have been with us for a very long time,” the Duke defended Rose quickly. 

Jack came round to clear the dishes then, as most but Rose had finished eating.  He chanced a worried glance at her plate and then back at Rose.  

“Try to get some sleep tonight, Lady Tyler,” Jack said very lowly as he gathered up the plates right next to her.  He spoke even softer, his lips just barely moving around the next words. 

“At least, before midnight.”

Rose closed her eyes and nodded.  That was the cue.  That was all that she needed.  That moment of clarity.  John would be there.

“Lady Tyler, shall we go for our walk now?”

There was nothing to do but say yes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys remember my Pirate AU and how that got away from me and got really long? This one is starting to sprint away from me at full force and the more I try to catch it the longer my chapters get.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :) (The end is done subtly due to the time period, I hope you're all alright with that)

The Prince held out his arm for her, and there wasn’t really an option to decline.  It would be rude, to say the least, and so she held onto him.  Amelia and Rory walked a respectable distance behind them, chatting lowly.  Rose wished she could hear what they were saying, but she knew they probably were not talking about her.  If they were, and Prince Harold happened to overhear any of it, Amelia and Rory could face serious consequences.  Therefore, Prince Harold didn’t even bother to turn around, since they would never do something quite as risky as talking about the royalty right in front of them.

“Amelia and Rory are ..” The Prince said slowly.

“They have known each other for a very long time,” Rose said elusively, “I have known them since I was a teenager."   


“Will Amelia be accompanying you when you move to the palace?”   He asked, and Rose had no idea why he cared so much, but she nodded slowly.

“Yes, she will be coming with me.’

“I think it will be good for you to have a familiar face in a new home,” the prince said, “and Amelia seems to care for you very much.”

Rose had to nod, even as her heart hurt for Amelia.  “Yes, I have been her charge for a very long time.”

The Prince, she found, was very fond of speaking about himself.  He talked about his hobbies, his trips into town, his father… But he was elusive about any other family members, which forced her to wonder exactly what secrets his family was holding.  

She knew parts of the royal family of Gallifrey had been erased and removed, but they were so thoroughly erased that she could not even begin to remember what their names were.  It was all kept hush, and she had to wonder if there were killers in the royal family.  She looked up at the man holding her arm.  She would not put it past him.

He chatted on and on about his own life, about how he was raised, the pets he had, the way his father taught him how to fence and also how to fight with a real sword.  All in all, it felt like she was reading a book about him instead of learning about him all by herself through normal conversation.

“And what of you, Lady Rose?” he asked finally, after about an hour of garden wandering and chatting about the many conquests and successes of Prince Harold.  “What did you tend to do, in your childhood?”

She suddenly felt very protective of her childhood.  It belonged to her, and she really did not care to share it with him.  It was something she held near to her heart.  “I was not allowed to do much,” she said easily, “I’m sure you know that my parents are very strict.”

“I did notice that, yes,” Prince Harold said, “They care for you very much.”

“I’m sure they do,” she said, “That does not mean they gave me what was best for me. I learned to ride, and to do embroidery, and a bit of cooking.  All of the things that a woman should learn if she is going to be the lady of the house.”

He smiled and bent closer to her.  ‘Or the Queen.”

Rose had a feeling that every young girl dreamt of being married to a prince, but once it became a reality for her, she felt like there was nothing that she would want less. He would own her and never love her, and that was not what she wanted.  She wanted a partnership, not a relationship in which one person was more important and more relevant than the other.  It wasn’t right, and if she didn’t feel like she was living a correct life, then how could she go on living?

“Or the Queen,” she said softly.  She glanced back at Amelia, who was watching her with pursed lips and a concerned expression even as Rory kept speaking to her.

“May I come see you tonight?” the prince asked, trailing the fingers of his opposite hand up her arm.  Rose felt as though she was on the verge of vomiting.

“What do you mean?  In my chambers?” She asked, raising her eyebrows.

“If you will allow it.”

She felt her blood start to boil.  “Prince Harold, you have been coming to stand outside my door to ask if you can come in. I have turned you down.  Why should my answer be different now?”

“Because we are to be married, of course.”

“And there is, in fact, something to be said for the sanctity of marriage, and all that is held within it,” she said, lifting her chin.  “You will not be allowed in my chambers until the wedding night. I am a woman of virtue, after all.”  the lie slipped off her tongue easily, as she was planning on letting someone in her chambers before her wedding night.

“I am to be your husband,” he said, his voice a bit of a warning.

Rose, luckily, was not afraid of him.  Well.  Not much.  She eyed him.  “And I am to be your wife.”

Luckily, the only response Price Harold was a scowl.  He said nothing.  

***************

Amelia readied Rose for bed that night, brushing her hair in front of the mirror.  Her hands were gentle but trembling slightly, and she couldn’t help but wonder if something had happened on the walk that she had not known about.

“Are you alright?” Rose asked finally, resisting the urge to turn around.

“Yes,” Amelia replied, “Forgive me, my Lady, if I seem distant.  I’m simply a bit worried about where I end up.”

“I want to break the engagement,” Rose said suddenly, letting free the thoughts she had been thinking since she had been pledged to the greasy prince.  She bit her tongue, hoping she hadn’t spoken too loud.

“I know,” Amelia said, “and I desperately wish it was your choice.”

Rose nodded, and said softly, “Amelia… Do the secret passages in this estate still work?  Are they functional?" 

“Why, yes, my Lady, but-” Amelia trailed off and stared into Rose’s eyes in the mirror. “Lady Rose, you can’t!”

“I can’t what?  I haven’t told you what I am going to do, so neither of us can get in trouble for it.”

Though they both knew what Rose was up to, it would be better not to talk about it, just because of the trouble it could cause. If someone asked Amelia if she knew what Rose had been up to, Amelia could still truthfully say no. That was enough.  It would keep them both safe, to some extent, and it might just keep John the safest of all.

“I do worry about this,” Amelia said, “You treat dangerous ground.”

“That is why I’m using the passageway,” she said, lacing her fingers together in her lap.  “I have to, Amelia.”

Amelia shook her head. “Believe me, Lady Tyler, this is not a moral dilemma.  I agree with you… And I understand.  But that does not mean it is what is best.”

“I think it might be,” Rose said softly.  “I think this might be what i have to do."   


“And what are you going to do when things go sour?” Amelia asked quietly, trying to be gentle but not quite sure how to be.  She wanted to support her dear friend, but she couldn’t, not now.  It would be dangerous for herself, and her friend.  She knew Rose’s fate would probably be worse than hers.

Rose turned to look up at Amelia.  “If I die, I will die a free woman.”

Amelia found that it was dreadfully hard to argue with that.

“Lock your door,” Amelia murmured before disappearing, shutting the door quietly.  Rose waited until she heard Amelia’s footsteps retreat entirely before standing and locking the door.  

She spent her time pacing, thinking of all the reasons that John wouldn’t show. Of course, why would he? What good would it do him?  If he was caught, he would be in loads of trouble, and he had said he would not be able to get another job.  Why that was, she wanted to know and he did not seem to want to tell her.

The idea of him was probably a bit fanciful and ridiculous, and she could hardly stop anything that was happening.  As mad as it all was, she did not want anything else.  There was nothing more ludicrous than being unhappy.  

She was about to turn the oil lamp off and at least try and get an hour of sleep before- well, before, when she heard the sound of her parents arguing outside her door.  They weren’t exactly outside her door, a bit to the left, but close enough for her to hear.  She crept to the door and pressed her ear to it.

“She’s  _ sad,  _ Jacqueline,” her father was saying, “Can’t you see?”

“I see a marriage that is both convenient and will take care of our daughter for the rest of her life,” Her mother replied, “I see a man who can care for her, and make her a queen. She has a chance to do something wonderful, don’t you see  _ that?” _

 Her father huffed out an annoyed sounding breath.  ‘And that’s worth a lifetime of unhappiness?”

“We were arranged, or have you forgotten?”

 “We had also known each other since we were children, and were open to the idea. I see the light leave her eyes every meal, every time she takes that man’s arm.  She dislikes him, and you know what they say about a woman having intuition about those things,” her father pointed out, his voice growing sharp.  “Or do you care about our daughter at all?”

 “I grow tired of this conversation, I’m going to retire now.”

 “No you aren’t.  We have to break this engagement.”

 Rose felt her heart leap.  Would her father really break the engagement?  Maybe he would come to her and ask her first, but either way, maybe her life would be saved.  She felt a sigh of relief before she heard her mother’s response.

“No.”

They seemed to realize, then, right when all her hope had been crushed, that they were outside her door.

“Let’s go back to our chambers to discuss this,” her father suggested, “And not have it out in the middle of the hall.”

“Very well,” her mother said tersely, and they retreated, still talking, but she could no longer make out what they were saying.  She pressed her forehead to the door and let out a sigh.  Nothing would ever be right, would it? 

 She felt like she was empty, her body giving out.  She collapsed to the ground, her nightdress flowing out around her.  This was the epitome of all things wrong, being engaged to someone she did not love, and could never love her.  Not that she would want him to.

She was still sitting there when the panel in her room was removed and John emerged, cobwebs in his hair and a smile on his face.  His smile dropped when he saw where she was.  He stumbled over to her and sat, gathering her into his arms. She felt absolutely numb, and so she didn’t cry, just clung to him with her life.  

He held her close, like nothing could possibly make him move from her.  He pressed kisses to the top of her head, keeping her against him, her knuckles turning white as she gripped at his shirt.

“Come on,” he said softly, and as though she was light as a feather, lifted her off the floor and into his arms.  He laid her down on the bed and got in next to her, holding her up against him.

“I’m sorry,” she said softly.  “My parents…”

“What’s wrong?”

“My father talked to my mother right outside my room, and he talked of breaking the engagement, but my mother told him ‘no’.”

“Oh, Rose,” he held her even closer, and she curled up against him, wrapping her arms around him.  He simply held her for a very long time, not trying to look at her face or move at all.  Nothing made her feel more loved than just being held without him expecting something of her.

“I’m sorry,” she said, pulling away and sitting up.  “I shouldn’t have told you that.”

“I never wish for you to think you are burdening me,” he sat up with her.  “I will always listen to you.”

She shook her head.  “You shouldn’t have to.”

“I don’t come to see you for you to be the happiest person in the world,” he said softly.  “I come to see you, and I  _ like  _ to see you, because I am very fond of you, and I want you to be happy,” he reached over and cupped her cheek, forcing her to look at him.  “You are the most important person I have come across in my whole life.”

She smiled a little, really not being able to stay indifferent when he said things like that.  “Really?”

“Yes,” he said earnestly, raising his eyebrows at her.  “I mean that.”

Happiness bloomed in her chest and she smiled wider, nodding.  “You are the most important thing to me as well,” she whispered.  “I still want to run away.”

“I know you do,” he said, his eyes growing sad. “But we both have duties, and you know we can’t leave.”

“We can,” she whispered.  “Take me out of here.”

He watched her, and she could see his mind working feverishly, as though he was finally coming to terms with her own idea.  He finally nodded, slowly, and leaned forwards and kissed her forehead.  “Gather the money that you can,” he said softly, “And everything I get from your parents I will put aside.”

“Where will we hide it?” She asked, sitting up a little straighter.  She suddenly felt lighter, now that he had finally given in to run away with her.  She could hardly believe that he had agreed.

“I shall keep it in the stables, in a place that only I know about, under lock and key,” John said lowly, as though someone was outside listening to their conversation.

“I have money now,” she said, moving to stand.

John took her in his arms and pulled her back down to him.  “No, you keep it with you for now. We will bring it together in two months time.”

“Is that enough?”  She asked, furrowing her brows.

“I should hope so.”  He paused, looking a little unsure. “I did not… I don’t know how you convinced me to do this, really..”

“Because we are the most important people in each other’s lives.”  She said softly, “And I cannot live without you now that I’ve had you.”

He beamed at her, his whole face lighting up with it.  She giggled at his excitement and she reached for his hand. He laced their fingers together and kissed her hand. “You beautiful woman,” he murmured, watching her with reverent eyes.

She leaned forward and kissed him properly, immediately putting one hand into his hair.  He kissed her back with ease, like he’d done this one million times and planned on doing it a million more.  Her body felt like it was floating, and as his arms crept around her waist, she had to feel that the place she belonged was right in his arms.

“Is your door locked?” He whispered against her mouth, only pulling away slightly to speak.

“Yes,” she said, nodding emphatically.

He leaned over her, rolling her onto her back and kissing her again. She let him, feeling dreadfully safe like she never had with anyone else.  His touch was gentle, one that she could easily shove off if she didn’t want.  She could tell him to get up and leave and he would.

But she did not want him to.

She kissed him with more urgency, urging him to touch her harder, that she would not break under the press of his fingers.  He accommodated what she wished, his hands rucking up her shift to put his hands on her bare waist.

“Is this alright?” he asked, searching her eyes. 

She nodded again, but realized he was waiting for a verbal cue.  “Yes,” she said.  “This is alright.”

He kissed her again, this time on her neck, showing her exactly what it was to be worshipped.  She cautiously laid her hands on him, one on the back of his neck, the other on his back. 

“John-”

“Yes?”

“Tell me again, tell me that we’ll go.”

He chuckled against her skin and kissed down her chest, sucking a bruise where her dresses would cover.  “So you’ll remember me in the morning.”

Her hand twisted into his hair, nails scratching at his skin.

“We’ll leave,” he said, his voice a rumble as he came back up to her mouth.  “Even if we have not a shilling to our name, we will make a new name for ourselves, with each other.”

“Yes,” she agreed, and he kissed her again, his hands roaming her body, It was something Rose had never experienced before and had a feeling that she never would again.  Not with anyone else.  Not that she  _ wanted  _ anybody else.

She grew addicted to his touch, to the sounds of his breathing, to how he whispered words of adoration against her skin and kept her close and seemed to need her nearby.  She couldn’t live without him, not now, not when he owned her very soul, and she had a feeling that she owned his, with the way he spoke.  

She was better at kissing, now, or better at kissing him, really.  He lay between her legs, worshipping the skin of her face and tracing her with his hands, trying to memorize her for the day they would spend apart.

No sounds outside her door broke them apart, no knock from the prince.  Everything that surrounded her was John, his kisses on her neck, his hands in her hair, his nose trailing along the column of her throat to reach up to her mouth once more.

She quickly learned how to kiss his neck as well, biting his collarbone and making him gasp.  They kept quiet, just in case, but it added a feeling of intensity that made her head spin.  Her body was alive, and she pressed her palm to his chest, just to feel his heart pounding as wildly as hers was.

“You are my home now,” he whispered so quietly that she had a feeling he did not mean for her to hear it.

And for the first time in her life, Rose soared.


	13. Chapter 13

Rose woke up wrapped quite snugly  in John’s arms, her head pillowed on his chest.  It must have been only about two hours since she had fallen asleep, as it was still dark outside.  She trailed her fingers over his bare chest, in awe of the fact that she was able to touch him in such a way.

He snuffled a bit in his sleep and rolled closer to her, almost onto her, and hugged her even closer.  She could feel him start to swim up from sleep, and he stroked his hand through her hair.

“Are you having trouble sleeping?” His voice rumbled near her ear, his breath touching her gently.

She shook her head. “No, not really.  I just like to be near you.”

“Well, lucky for you, then.”  He kissed her forehead.  

She snuggled closer to him.  “I could lay here forever,” she whispered, wrapping her arms all the way around him, “Just lay in your arms and forget anything at all is happening beyond those doors.”

“I think you’ll find that I feel much the same about you,” he said, “But of course, you know why we have to wait to leave?”

“Yes, I know.  I would want to take Amelia and Rory with us, if I thought they would go.”

“I hate to say this, my dear, but you should probably tell Amelia nothing. It would only put her in danger once we disappear.  They’ll be looking for you, we can’t stay in the village here. We’ll have to go to the outskirts of Gallifrey, maybe leave all together.”

“I know,” she whispered.  He was not saying it to be controlling, he was saying it to keep them safe, and that was the difference between him and Prince Harold.  She nosed his chest and got even closer.  “I wish we didn’t have to wait, I wish everything could be…”

“Normal?”

 “Yes.”

“I do not think normal exists for us."   


“I doubt it.”

John settled his hand on the back of her neck, the weight warm and solid against her.  She closed her eyes and she reveled in the touch, in the touch that was so gentle from him.  

His skin was warm under her palms, and she squeezed him a little tighter. “You are very comfortable,” she said, tickling his sides.

He grunted and shifted against her, squirming closer to her rather than away from her.  He turned over, lying above her, and kissed her.  She realized how much she had missed the feeling of his lips on hers, and so she moved to wrap her arms around his neck and dragged him down.  She curled her fingers into his skin, marveling that she was getting quite good at this.  He seemed to appreciate her touch just as much, his fingers skimming her sides.  His touch was gentle and his kisses soft and lingering.  He pulled back and pressed kisses down her neck, 

She stretched against him, her neck arched and fingers burying into his hair.  He hummed happily against her skin and moved up to kiss her lips again.

John touched her very soul with his words, in a way that made physical touches mean so much more.  

“I don’t want you to leave me in the morning,” she gasped as he kissed his way down her neck once more, teasing her by going farther this time..

“I will always be close by,” he murmured, “You know where to find me, and I could never deny you.”

“Do you promise?”

He kissed the tip of her nose, and she jerked forward to kiss his chin, making him laugh.  He nuzzled his nose with hers. “I promise,” he whispered. “I promise to be at your side as often as I can, whether or not I can touch you,” he continued his kisses as he spoke, and she let her eyes flutter closed as he continued.  “I promise to take you away from here, and start a new life for us.  I promise you, Lady Rose Tyler, every piece of this blasted Earth that I can give you.”

She smiled, liking the sound of that very much, whether or not they could have it.  He drew her leg up over his hip and kissed her again, and she forgot any worry that had been bumbling about in her head.  He seemed to have that effect on her, and she wished that it would never go away.

He woke her much later, fully dressed and leaning over her.  “Rose?”

She reached up for him and he chuckled, dodging her touch. “I must be off,” he said, “There is work to be done, and it will  _ not  _ get done unless I do it.”

“Can’t it wait?” She whined.  “Stay with me,”

“Would that I could, my dear,” he dropped kisses to her knuckles before leaning forward and giving her a proper, if frustratingly chaste, kiss.  

She sat up.  “When will I see you again?”

He winked at her. “Tonight at midnight, if you please.”

“I do.”

“Then I will return the way I came tonight,” he opened the panel and turned back to her, tapping the side of his nose.  “Until then,” he said softly, and pointed at her vanity.

She frowned and turned towards it, and when she turned back to ask him what he meant, he was gone. Sighing, she got up from the bed and got dressed in her nightshift again before looking at the vanity to see what he had been talking about.  

It was a gold chain, with what looked to be a family seal on it, but the colors seemed wrong. She had seen it before, she knew she had, but had no idea where it could be from.  She knew no families with a seal like this.  And never had she seen one metal and on a chain.

Regardless, she pulled it up around her neck and admired it in her mirror.  It was beautiful, really, glinting in the dim light of morning.  She squinted at it, wanting desperately to understand, but it didn’t seem that John wanted her to.  Wouldn’t he have explained it?

She was jolted by a knock at her door and Amelia calling “My lady?”

“Come in, Amelia,” Rose said, feeling a little shaky. She shoved the pendant into her nightshirt, which was useless, since Amelia would certainly see it anyway.

Amelia entered and went right to Rose’s wardrobe. “I thought I might knock in case you had a guest.”

She chewed her lip and lifted her shoulder. It was better that she knew nothing.  “Just me,” she said.

“And what is that?”

Ah yes, Amelia, astute as ever.  Rose sighed and lifted up the chain, presenting the seal at the end of it.  Amelia squinted at it and approached her, picking up the pendant with her thumb and forefinger.  “Oh, and who is this from?”

“I think you know, Amelia,” Rose said softly, feeling a bit like a child that had been caught doing something she wasn’t supposed to.

Amelia pursed her lips and dropped the pendant.  “Rose…”

“I know you don’t think it’s a good idea.  I know you think I’m doing something wrong, but…” Rose sat heavily on her bed. “I’ve never been so happy.  Do I not deserve to be happy?”

“Of course, but you should be happy as well as safe.  A man like John is not safe.”

Rose frowned, “What is that supposed to mean?”

Amelia shook her head and stood. “I cannot say for certain, it is all gossip, but I think you should beware.”

“He is not dangerous.”

“No, I shouldn’t think he is, but you know little about his past,” Amelia pointed out, and Rose clenched her fists at her sides. 

“Fine, then I will ask him,” Rose said, turning her nose up.  “And I am sure he will tell me.”

Amelia sighed, feeling tired of the whole thing. All she wanted to do was keep Rose safe, as she was her charge, and Amelia cared a great deal about her.  She touched her hand to her hair and retreated to Rose’s wardrobe to pull out a powder blue dress. She held it up for Rose’s inspection, and she nodded, feeling a bit defeated.  

“I think John is a good man,” Amelia said, “And under different circumstances, I would suggest the two of you for each other.  But you are  _ engaged,  _ and this is very dangerous.  You play with fire, Lady.”

Rose let Amelia help her dress, saying nothing the whole time she was getting dressed.  She had nothing to say.  She’d made her choice, she was leaving, and Prince Harold wasn’t going to change that, no matter what he said or did.  There was no joy in him, no beauty, nothing that would fit them together.  She had found that she fit with John very well indeed.  

“I do not say this to be cruel, Lady Rose,” Amelia said, sitting a now fully-dressed Rose at her vanity and brushing her hair, “But perhaps you should remove his pendant from your neck.”

“No,” Rose said firmly.  “If I see him, I want him to see me wearing it.”

“And if Prince Harold asks about it?”

“I will tell him that it is a gold chain from my mother and none of his concern.  Which, it isn’t.”  She stared at herself in the mirror, marveling at the new woman that she saw there.  She was only thinking of collecting money to put with John’s.  She knew that her dresses would get a lot of money if she sold them, so she planned which ones she liked the best to keep.  She decided she liked the one she wore.  

Perhaps she would have John give his opinion tonight.  She liked how easily they fell together in a routine of talking together and experiencing life in such a full way.  She wasn’t sure that she had properly lived before she met him.  She cared for him greatly, and she feared that if she spent even one more night with him, she would be in love with him.

There was nothing to say that she wasn’t already in love with him.  He already meant the world to her, a whole piece of herself was lodged in him.  She saw it every time he looked at her.  It made her heart pick up and her body feel entirely free.  She couldn’t escape the feeling that they had, perhaps, been made for each other.

Amelia kept talking, lecturing, perhaps, and Rose ignored her studiously, staring at her reflection in the mirror, liking the new woman she saw there.  

“Your father has asked to see you this morning,” Amelia said, something that finally got Rose’s attention.   


“What for?” She asked, raising her eyebrows at her reflection.

“He did not tell me, My Lady, just told me that you should meet him in his study right before breakfast.”

“Alright.”

Rose let herself into her father’s study a few minutes later. “Father?” she asked, ensuring he wasn’t busy.

“Rose, come in,” he stood and leaned against his desk, a position far more casual than usual. His posture was relaxed, but his face was creased with worry. “My dear, something has struck me over the past few days, and I wanted your opinion in it.”

“Yes?” Rose asked, lacing her fingers together in front of her, her brows drawn together, replicating her father’s unrest. “What is it?”

The Duke rubbed his hands over his face, feeling as though he had failed as a father.  “I have it in good conscious that you do not wish to be married to Prince Harold.”

“I do not.”

“Your mother disagrees, and thinks that perhaps we should keep the engagement." 

“I… I would prefer we didn’t.”

The Duke’s mouth set into a grim line. “I know. I am trying to convince her, but the harder part would be to sway the King of Gallifrey.  He had his eyes set on you for his son for a longer time than we would care to admit.  And we let him.  And Rose, I cannot tell you how sorry I am for that.”

Rose felt her eyes start to brim with tears, feeling quite hopeless right after her moment of hope.  She lifted her chin.  “So can we fix it?”

“I do not know, Rose,” The Duke said, “I really will try, but I cannot guarantee anything.”

“Is that why you called me here?”

“Yes.  It is important to me that you are happy, Rose, and as of late, you have not been.  Your eyes are often dowcast.”

Rose nodded. “I am unhappy,” she admitted, “I hate to be around Prince Harold, I hate to hear him speak, I hate to hear of what he does with his time when he’s not with me.  You have heard of his pursuits of women, I have no doubt.”

The Duke cringed.  “Yes,” he said, “I was recently made aware of that from the new stable boy.”

“John?” She asked. 

“Yes,” the Duke said, “He told me he was worried that Prince Harold’s intention are less than pure, and he was afraid for you.”

Rose found herself smiling, feeling a bit dreamy about the whole thing.  “How kind of him.”

“Yes, I thanked him for telling me, and rewarded him for it.”

Rose’s heart soared.  That meant John would have more money to put with hers.  Perhaps they would be able to escape sooner than they thought, with luck like this. 

“In your opinion, father, without thinking of what I want, do you think you will be able to break the engagement?”

“I genuinely do not know,” he said softly, “I wish I could tell you ‘yes’ for certain, but I can not.  I wish for you to be happy.”

That was enough for Rose.  It made her decision to leave very easy, to run away with John, run so far no one would ever find her.  She nodded, almost to herself and looked back to her father. “Thank you for trying.  It would seem that I am doomed to a life of unhappiness.”

“I am trying to avoid it, Rose, I really am.”

“I know, father.  I will see you at breakfast?”

“Rose, wait-”

Rose turned back, her eyes snapping. “Amelia will have to leave Rory because I marry that pig. I will sacrifice my happiness and my dignity for a man who will not keep to his own bed.  You expect me to sit back and wait until the King decides if it is alright to break it? You expect me to pretend to be happy until the decision is made?  I find it  _ highly  _ unlikely that the King will break his dear son’s arrangement, and I doubt I will be able to find a suitable match if it does manage to be broken.  I am a ruined woman either way.  There can be no happiness in marriage for me here.”

Her father was stunned, but she was quite done listening.  She curtsied to him, head bowed. “I will see you at breakfast, father,” she said curtly, and left the room.  

There was no happiness in marriage for her  _ here.   _ But perhaps in other places she could find some.  John came to mind. He would be the one to save her from all of this, but not before she did some saving of herself.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna put a mild warning in here for violent Harold but nothing will happen to Rose that I consider graphic enough to put a warning on the whole story, though of course I cannot speak for the people reading this. Take care of yourselves, friends!

 

The day passed slowly and Rose found herself having to spend more time with Prince Harold.  She shot her parents rude looks whenever she could manage it. Meals were quiet, as though no one but Jacqueline could get up the courage to speak, and when she did, she chattered on endlessly. The Duke really did try to engage her in conversation, but it was difficult when his stomach twisted and he saw how unhappy his daughter was.

And now that John had told him exactly how Prince Harold was, the Duke could see how the Prince looked at his daughter, and it disgusted him. He looked at her like an object, and the Duke was quite certain that he had not raised a beautiful, refined young woman to be the object of a man who could not keep to his own bed for more than two nights.

He sighed and glanced at his wife.  As lovely as she was, and how dreadfully sharp, she could be quite stupid about social matters, and she could not see how horrible this arrangement was.

Although, it would be very difficult to break the arrangement now. No nobleman would want to marry Rose if she had turned away the prince.  It would be assumed that she had ridiculously high standards, and no man would want to compete with that.  They would give up on Rose, and she would die alone, all because of him.  The Duke was feeling rather guilty about the whole thing, really, and he only wished that he could fix it for her, to make it better as all fathers want to do for their daughters.  

He sighed and stared down at his own plate. What he wouldn’t give for his daughter to be happy, like she wanted to be.

Rose had run out of hope for the day. She hadn’t seen John anywhere, had at least hoped to catch him and give him a lingering glance to sustain her throughout the rest of the day.  She chewed her bottom lip all her through breakfast, making it raw and painful.  Lunch was much the same, painful and slow with little to no conversations.  And finally, the prince dabbed the corner of his mouth with a napkin and looked to her.

“Lady Rose, would you like to accompany me to the library for a bit of reading?”

Rose wanted to tell him no, that the last thing she wanted to do was be anywhere near him alone, but it didn’t really appear as though she had a choice when it came to the matter.  So, with her throat pulling and heavy with the upset of the situation, she nodded slowly. “Yes, my Prince, I would love to go to the library with you.”

John?” She called out as she entered through the heavy doors, relieved when there was no answer, though perhaps he just wasn’t responding.

“Who is John?” Prince Harold asked from next to her.

“He’s a servant who works in here sometimes,” She said, trying to sound flippant.  “He always gives me the best books.” 

“Perhaps I shall meet him sometime,” the prince said, sounding distracted.

“Perhaps,” Rose said, though she really hoped that the two should never meet.

The prince took his time getting to the couch, settling in without waiting for her to sit first.  She frowned. He had been a bit more curt with her since she had refused to let him into her chambers after hours.  It was _her_ room, she could do what she wanted. She didn't’ have to answer to him. 

“Would you be kind enough to select a book for me, my lady?” The Prince asked.

Rose clenched her fists at her sides.  “Yes, my prince,” she said, trying not to speak through clenched teeth.  She started wandering about through the stacks, looking for something that might interest him.  Probably something raunchy, she thought spitefully to herself.

She passed the spot where she had been with John not too long ago.  She sighed a little, wishing she could go back to there, to that time.  It felt like ages ago.  He was everything that a man should be.  He was gentle and kind and he thought of her when she wasn’t around, she could tell by the way he looked at her.

He was by no means perfect, she thought, her chest warming, but he was hers. 

Rose continued to fish around in the bookshelves, not sure what to pick for him.  Whatever she picked, would he be upset?  Would she be punished for picking the wrong thing?  She swallowed hard and kept her shaky fingers still.  She reached for a book about ancient kings from the past, and from around the area. Hopefully he would be open to that.  She gripped the book in her hands and brought it out from behind the stacks.

“It’s about time, my dear, “ Prince Harold said, and reached for the book.  She placed it in his hand and snapped up another book quickly for her to read as well.  The prince patted the couch next to her and she sat down next to him, feeling uncertain, but not feeling brave enough to say no to him.  So she sat, and flipped her book open.

“You have been angry with me,” Rose said, staring down at the pages of her book but not actually reading a single word.

“I have,” the Prince said curtly.

“And… Why, may I ask, is that?” Rose asked.

“You do not do as you are told, Rose, and it tires me,” he said simply, flipping a page.  “Yet I do not wish to break my engagement with you.”

His words were obvious.  She was not doing what he wanted, she was not sleeping in the same bed as him before the wedding. That was all he wanted: for her to give him her body before they were bound by marriage, even while he floated between the towns and warmed the bed of any lonely lady that might tolerate such a loose man.

“I told you why,” Rose said timidly, her fingers beginning to shake.  “I was hoping you would respect me for that.”

“I respect you, Lady Rose, but I think I can do exactly as I please, and I was hoping you would realize this.”

Rose narrowed her eyes. “I’m sorry, Prince Harold, but you must realize what I want, and what matters to me.  A marriage is made of two,” She said, “And I will not have my respect absolutely toyed with.”

“That is not the way I plan to toy with you,” he said, smiling at her.

She stood up, feeling dreadfully uncomfortable.  “Um.  Yes, well, I’m sure you have some  _ earthly  _ things that you think about, but that is hardly appropriate for you to be speaking of to somebody that you are not married to yet.”

 “Do I need to be married to you to want you?” He asked.

“I would prefer it, yes,” Rose said, crossing her arms over her chest. “I think it would be for the best if we just sat quietly and read our books.

The Prince frowned at her.  “Lady Tyler, may I call you Rose?”

She could only resist him so many things before he would start to grow suspicious and angry.  “You may,” She said, trying to stifle the sigh that she felt rising up in her throat.

“At least there is  _ one  _ husbandly duty you will allow me.”

“Prince Harold, I thought you might appreciate the fact that you are receiving a woman of virtue,” she fought back, considering she would not even be here when they were to be married.  Se did not care less if he utterly despised her, his very mind trained to hate her.  She found that she might actually prefer it.  

“A woman of virtue is often times very boring,” he said, ‘Come, sit once more.”

Another thing she couldn’t say no to.  She sat next to him, waiting for something truly horrible to happen.  She flipped her book open again, his eyes still on her as he watched her, waiting for her to give in to his desires simply because he was a prince.

She was a stronger woman than that, though, and he was not the man that she would give anything away to.  She waited for him to break the silence, but he did not.  He did not say anything for many seconds, but he did scoot a little bit closer to her.  She let him, her heart pounding in her chest as she prayed he wouldn’t come any closer.  

He did, his arm creeping around the back of the couch.  Rose’s fingers tightened on her book.

“Is this why no one has courted you yet, Rose?” he breathed, “Because you bore all men?”

“I do not,” she said, “I was too young to court before now.’

“There are sixteen year olds that court until they are of an age to be married,” Prince Harold reminded her.  “Are you not as good as them?  What do they have that you do not?”

It was a question Rose had often asked herself when she was young, when her friends from around the kingdom were being courted and selected at balls, and she was always left alone, no man near her at all. 

What  _ did  _ they have that she didn’t?  She thought she might be lovely, though she didn’t believe it until she had met John and he had touched her heart in ways no man ever could.  He  _ looked  _ at her like she was beautiful, like he was in awe of her, and needn’t even tell her because she must know how beautiful she was. 

But Prince Harold had a point.  She wasn’t desired by men like other women were, and she was a  _ lady.  _ Men should be fighting for her for her wealth and her beauty and the sharpness of her intellect.  

“Then why did you decide to court me?” She demanded, turning to face him, putting them altogether too close now.  “If I am so undesirable, why would you choose me?”

He lifted a shoulder. “I was given portraits, you are beautiful.  I never thought you would be so difficult to persuade.”

“Persuade?” 

 He moved closer to her and she felt his hand on her shoulder, the length of his arm pressed against her back.  He held her tightly and Rose started to feel fear rush through her blood, cold and dark.  

“Yes,” he said, pressing his knee against hers through all the layers of her skirt.  “Persuade.  Women like you have trouble loving, because you realize without your title you are worth nothing.  Don’t you know?”

“I am worth more than my title.”

“And who told you that?” he brushed his nose against hers.  “It does not do a woman good to lie to herself, Rose, and what you need is a man to teach you proper worth.”

She pulled back her hand and slapped him, not worried about the consequences.  She was tired of dealing with him, tired of pretending to be interested in his affections. She was  _ sick  _ of having to act like she would be more interested in his time then John’s.  She wanted to be with John, and she no longer cared what this man thought of her.

He gasped and got to his feet after she stood, his eyes snapping and his face alight with anger. “How dare you,” he growled, “You little whore!”

She clenched her fists at her sides, bracing himself as he grabbed her by her shoulders and pushed her until her back connected with the library wall.  His touch was violent, so unlike John’s tender hands.  She cried out as the wood connected with her back.  She tried to fight back but his grip kept her arms at her sides.

“You reject me, a Prince of your nation!” he snarled, “I could and have had any woman I want, and yet I have chosen you. You should feel  _ blessed!” _

She was too afraid to speak now, too afraid to say anything to him that might set him off more than he already was.  It was then that out of the corner of her eye she saw John, over the Prince’s shoulder.  She didn’t look at him, couldn’t bring herself to, afraid she might put him in danger.

“I’m going to  _ make  _ you realize how lucky you are to have me,” the Prince snarled, “And you won’t say a word to your parents, you  _ will  _ be the Queen of Gallifrey, and you will enjoy every bleeding minute of our life together!  Do you understand me!”

The heavy ‘thunk’ of a book hitting the Prince’s head resonated through the room and he collapsed. Rose let out a sob and started to fall as well, but John caught her in his arms, holding her close.  

“I’m here,” he whispered, “I’ve been here the whole time, I couldn’t let him see me, I’m here.”

Rose couldn’t even bear to ask why John couldn’t let the prince see him, so she just wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed.  He pressed his nose into her neck, and lifted her from the floor, carrying her away from Prince Harold’s passed out body.  He sat her on the couch and pulled out of her arms to cup his cheek.

“Are you alright?” he asked, “I mean, I know, I  _ know  _ you aren’t, but he didn’t hurt you?”

“No,” she calmed a bit, looking into his eyes.  “No, he didn’t hurt me, he just hurt my arms a bit.”

He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her shoulder.  “My dear, I think it is time we counted our money and left this place.  Now.”

Rose nodded vigorously.  “Come with me, I’ll show you what I have.”

He leaned towards her again and kissed her softly, trying to cover her past experience with something loving.  He pulled back before she could deepen it.  “I care not about your money,” he said, “Though it will help us survive.  Your father paid me for my services to tell him about the Prince today, and I have the money on my person.”

She nodded, feeling relief course through her.  “Yes.  Let’s leave.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to get BLOODY DOMESTIC before it heats up again, but trust me, it will :) 
> 
> Enjoy!

Rose hoped against all hope that no one would see her and John as they rushed to her chambers.  There were no servants about, nor were her parents anywhere to be seen, but Rose still felt the need to slam the door behind them.

John fumbled with a bag at his waist and dropped it at her vanity, the sound of coins making her breathe a sigh of relief.  She let out a sob and went to her wardrobe, looking under the gowns for the box that housed all her money.  She brought it over to John and set it down.  “I don’t know what any of this will buy,” she admitted.

He opened the box and gasped.  “Oh,” he said softly, “You don’t even need my money,” he chuckled, feeling a bit insecure.

“John, we’re escaping.  We won’t ever be seen again, if we can help it.  So your money will keep us alive until we can get jobs.”

“You will not work,” John said firmly.

She frowned. “Why not?”

“Because I do not want your hands to be defiled by work.  Besides, we have enough here to live on for at least eight years, nine if we count what I have.”

“Then why would you negate what you have?” She opened the leather bag that he had set down and dumped out the contents.  “John, this is  _ far  _ more than I thought you had.  You made it sound like it would be nothing.”

“Well,” he shrugged, “There have been times in my life when I have seen more money.”

“I would like to know about those times.”

“Someday, I will tell you.”

The settled attitude that had come over them went away in an instant, and Rose realized they had to get moving.  

“I shall pack a bag.”

“I have one packed in my room,” John said, “Make sure it’s something that you or I can carry, not a trunk.”

“Yes,” she agreed.  She pulled out a bag from underneath her bed and started taking down her lighter frocks, not wanting to be weighted down with loads of petticoats.  She packed onto two of her larger dresses and still had room for her hairpins and other necessary womanly items.

John helped in the ways he could, in the ways a man can help a woman pack, which isn’t very much, really.  He counted their money, his heart soaring with each little bit.  It was loads, really, and they could live on it for a very long time if they were careful.

He wasn’t sure if she would want to live a comfortable life, or if she would feel alright going to a village and living simply and quietly.  All he wanted was for her to be happy, and he knew in the long run, running away would make her happy. 

“We can send correspondence to your parents, but we can’t tell them where it’s from,” John said, “They can’t know where we are.”

Rose nodded as she closed her bag and looked up at him.  “I am ready.”

‘Are you sure?” He walked to her and cupped her cheek. “There isn’t any coming back.  This is it.  If we leave, you can never come home again.”

She smiled a little. “This isn’t my home,” she said, “this man, the man that waits to reside in my bed, is not my home.  You are my home now, and we have to leave now.”

He had to acknowledge that she was right. It was time to leave.  He took her hand and started to lead her through the back stairs to the servant’s quarters.  He left her in the kitchen and went to his room to pick up his bag, which was far smaller than hers.  He rushed back out, money in his pocket, and snatched up her bag as well.  She protested and he ignored her.  The weight would slow her down and they needed to move.  

They left through the gardens, and Rose felt lighter than air.  The gates neared, and Jack stood before them, waiting. He had been expecting this.

“Open the gates,” Rose commanded, exerting her power for the first time in her life.

Jack smiled blindingly, feeling the freedom that Rose must be feeling.  “As you wish, my lady,” he said, and threw the lever that opened the gates. She watched them, feeling her heart absolutely soar.  She walked towards the gates, tears dried on her face, the wind from outside touching her skin.  She laughed and broke out in a run, tearing from the kites, her skirts lifted.

John clapped his friend on the shoulder.  “Thank you, my friend,” he said sincerely, “If anyone asks, you saw nothing.”

“No dashing young people came through here,” Jack nodded.  “Goodbye, John,”

“Goodbye, Jack.”

The two men exchanged a glance that said all secrets would be kept exactly as they were supposed to be.  John ran out of the gates after Rose and Jack closed them and disappeared back into the estate before anyone could notice that he was gone.

Rose waited for John to join her in the field outside the estate.  She reached for his hand, and he took it, shifting their bags on his back.  He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

“Welcome to freedom, my dear,” he whispered.  “Let’s find a carriage.”

It was not hard to locate a ride, and because Rose was so rarely seen outside the estate except for balls and galas, the normal people of the kingdom hardly knew what she looked like.  The carriage driver nodded for them to pass their bags up to him.

“We can pay you ahead,” John called up to the man. 

“You are lovers on the run?” The driver asked, arching a brow.

John stared at the jolly older man, his eyes twinkling.  John nodded slowly, reluctant to admit it.  “We are in search of a better life,” he said.  

“The price of a better life is steep, son.  Consider this ride a gift.”

Rose smiled from where she stood next to John. “Thank you,” she said earnestly.  “ _ Thank you!" _ _   
_

The man winked at her.  “Of course.  Where are you headed?”

“The plains of Gallifrey.  There’s a small town there.”

“I know exactly where you mean,” the man said, “I will take you there right away.”

“Thank you,” John said earnestly, knowing it would never be enough.  Saving that little bit of money could be very beneficial to them in the long term of their new life.  

John helped Rose into the carriage and climbed in after her, pushing her skirts out of the way so he could close the door. She reached for his hand the moment he got settled and he took it, pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

“Are you certain?” he asked, “You are losing your family.”

“I am,” she agreed, “But I am also gaining much, wouldn’t you say?  A life where I can choose what I want, and leave and come when I please.  A life with a man who sees me as more than a title and a body to warm his bed."   


John smiled a little and squeezed her hand. “I know.  I just worry that you will regret this and come to hate you.”

“I could never hate the man who saved me,” she said, leaning her head on his shoulder and snuggling up against him in a most inappropriate way.

“You saved me, Rose,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head. “And besides, they will be looking for you soon.  You cannot just vanish.’

“They can find me,” she said, “But they can never make me go back, they can never promise me what you can.”

“I cannot promise you wealth.”

“The gold in our pockets is enough for me.  I wish you would let me do work.”

John sighed, wondering how she had become so important to him so quickly.  He tugged on her a bit.  “I want your hands to remain this soft.  I want to care for you so that you don’t have to care for yourself alone.”

“Your hands are soft,” she told him.

He laughed, “I suppose they are, at that,” he said, nudging her hair with his nose and leaning his cheek there.  

“Why are they soft?” She asked, “You do hard work.  Let me in,” she said softly. 

He kissed the crown of her head.  “You deserve to know everything about me, and you do, once we’re free.”

“Do you think I’ll run from you?”

“No, I don’t,” John admitted, “I really don’t think you would ‘run’ from me, you’ve expressed an interest in… Staying with me.”

“Forever.”

“If you wish it."   


“I do,” she murmured dreamily.

“Would you like to go to sleep?” John asked her, his voice quiet and intimate.  “You’ve had a very stressful day, and we have to find somewhere to stay tonight.”

“I’ve never slept in a carriage.”

“Who knows?  We might be on the run all the time.”

She stroked her thumb over his. “I wouldn’t mind being on the run if I was with you all the time,” she said softly, “You bring me something that no one and nothing else could.  And if I left you I would have nothing left.”

“Don’t ever say that,” he said fiercely.  “You are kind, and strong, a powerful woman who knows her own mind and I will forever be in awe of your intelligence.  I am merely your escort.”

“An escort that I have permission to kiss.”

He chuckled.  “I suppose you do, at that.’ He glanced down at her chest when a glinting caught his eye.  “You’re wearing it,” he said, addressing the necklace she wore about her neck with a bit of joy in his voice.  

Rose reached down and touched it, her gentle fingers tracing the colored pendant.  “I want to know what it means, but it’s beautiful.”

“It’s my family crest,” he said softly, “But I don’t… It is not used anymore,” he sounded a little sad, so Rose decided that for now, it would not be wise to push him on his past.  She took his arm and put it around her shoulders before cuddling in closer to his side.  It was difficult, with all her skirts in the way, but she managed. He slouched in his seat a little to get closer to her, and let her lay comfortably on his chest.  She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her nose to his chest.

“I’m going to make you so happy, John Smith,” she said dreamily.  “Tell me about how you want our lives to be together, when we get away.”

John smiled and tilted his head back,thinking about the best way to process his undying affections for her in a way that would be suitable for a bedtime story.  “We’ll have a cottage,” he said, “And we’ll have an oven and we’ll live in a neighborhood with others like us, others who love to be free.  We will have a garden,” he said this part very wistfully, “A family, if you want it.

“And in the summer, we will lay in the garden that we have built with our hands, and we will watch every brilliant sunset that passes through the sky.”

She hummed happily.  “And what else?”

“Well, what do  _ you  _ want?”

“To have friends,” she whispered, “To meet other women who I don’t have to treat like… Like servants.  I wanted to be friends with Amelia.”

“I am certain she thinks of you as a friend.”

“But she detests me for having to separate her from Rory.”

“They will not be separated now,” John pointed out, “And you will have  _ so  _ many friends, Rose Tyler, I will make sure that we go to every town square dance, and every event and festival.  We will be the talk of the town for all the right reasons.”

“And what reason would that be?”

“That we never give up on each other,” he said softly, “That we become a unit and fight together against anything that comes to us.”

She squeezed her eyes shut. She could picture it all so clearly, and she smiled softly.  “I like that,” she said softly, visions of her dancing with John under the setting sun while a bonfire burned in the tiny town square.  

He leaned back and closed his eyes. “Me too.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am surprised I got this done but this is the last update I will have for a little while since I will be in Universal all week!!!!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter :)

As it turned out, Jack knew a guy.  And Jack also knew a guy that could get them a cottage on the edge of town.  It was really very odd, like Jack had known that they would be looking to escape very early on into their affair, as the man had gotten correspondence.  

John and Rose were walking into town together hand in hand, John carrying both their bags.  No one seemed to recognize Rose, and she was just fine with that.  She didn’t need anyone to look at her and see that had left her family.  She didn’t want to go back.

This town was alive.  Absolutely thriving from everything that was action and freedom and joy.  Rose beamed up at John, her face flushed with excitement.  “I’m so happy,” she told him, pushing closer against him. 

“I’m glad,” he told her, and he really was. He was afraid that the moment they crossed the gates, she would want to turn back, afraid of leaving everything she had grown up with.  But he was much stronger than he thought she was, and he kicked himself for believing that she might not be prepared for something like this. Of _course_ she was ready, especially after what had happened with the Prince just today. 

John took her to several shops, though of course, they did not buy anything.  Rose was very interested in shopping, as she had never done it before, and he came up behind her and touched her back.  

“I wish I could give you more than I can,” John said softly, “I want to give you the world and everything that comes with it.” He kissed the top of her head.  

She leaned back against him and looked up at him.  “You are my world,” she murmured, and she had to admit to herself that that was true, that he was her very world. She did not need the money her parents had and she did not need a rich wedding and the expensive balls and galas.  She was truly surprised that she needed so little to survive on.  

Although she was still disappointed that John would not allow her to have a job (Although she was sure that if she kept pushing it he would give in) she realized it was because he wanted to take care of her.  She also had a feeling that if she got a job it would be easier for the prince or anyone else to find her and John. 

Though she was a bit afraid that John would be accessible, so that everyone who knew the prince or the Duke or Duchess could find him.  That made her desperately nervous.  She turned and kissed the underside of his jaw before slipping away so that no one could shout at them for any sort of public affection, though John seemed quite chuffed that she had shown him any attention in public at all.  He trailed after her through the shop. 

“I’ve never been in a shop like this before,” she said.

“Well no, I suppose you haven’t,” he said, “Someday we can come here and buy lovely things for our home.”

She smiled and took his hand again as they left the shop.  “Someday.”

A man stopped them in the street with a “Excuse me, sir, madam!” he shouted, and John’s hand tightened on Rose’s protectively.  The man seemed more happy than menacing, his dark features kind and excitable, so John walked over to where the man was, Rose wandering just slightly behind him, a little worried.

“Do you know Jack Harkness?”

“Yes,” John said slowly, staring at the man with his eyes narrowed.  “How do you know him?” he asked.

“He told me that a couple friends of his might be coming out and he described the both of you to me.  Well, and he said that the Lady Tyler was one of them,” he bowed to Rose. “My Lady.”

She nodded her head to him.  “Why did Jack tell you about us?” Rose asked, feeling a bit odd.  

“I own a cottage on the edge of town,” the man said.  “Jack’s cousin lives there, she’s got a spare room.  She’s agreed to let you live there, and when she marries her fiance, you can have it.”

Rose’s eyebrows shot up her forehead. “What?” 

“Donna Noble, a very nice woman who’s marrying a man the next town over.  She’ll be marrying in two months, and if you like the property, you could purchase it from her,” the man said, “That’s what Jack said anyway.”

“And how does Jack know all this?” John asked, feeling a bit skeptical.   


The man lifted his shoulder, “She is his cousin,” he said, “I can take you to the cottage and if you do not like it, you do not have to stay.”

Rose looked up at John, her face open and trusting.  “I think we should do it, John,” She said softly, “How else will we know where to look?”

“The Prince might have sent him.”

The man wrinkled his nose almost involuntarily.  “The Prince of Gallifrey. Sod him,” he waved his hand, as though waving off the prince.  “Just come with me.”

Rose looked at John again, and it seemed that he was always going to be helpless to resist her.  So he nodded and walked with her as the man started to lead them. 

“Are you going to tell us your name?”

“Mickey Smith,” the man called over his shoulder.  “Personal friend of Jack Harkness, though sometimes I wish I wasn’t.  He can be a bit much.”

“You are very correct,” John said softly, more of a harsh mutter than anything else.

Rose squeezed his hand.

Mickey led them just outside of the main town.  The cottage was not far, about a half a mile from the town, as the town was also quite small.  The town square was full of people shopping and interacting with one another, and beyond that was a cluster of cottages, spaced out in a way that Rose had never seen before, not that she had seen anything besides her own estate.  

They were spread out enough that every little home had a garden, and there was a path that led into the town, giving the surrounding cottages a bit of privacy from the busy town.  Rose thought it was absolutely beautiful.

To her, experiencing it for the first time, she could barely breathe.  She had never expected to be living near other people, with them as her equals instead of working for her.  In her excitement, she hopped a little as she walked.  John looked down at her and smiled happily at her.  He loved her enthusiasm for life, and he knew that this would be a better fit for her than unhappiness that waited for her behind the estate walls.  He sadly thought that things might be different if his life had not changed so drastically when he was so young.

And what had happened? Well, he wanted to tell her, but he was dreadfully afraid that she would leave him.  And at this point, he was not sure he wanted to live without her.  The feeling of her hand in his and the fact that he could practically feel the affection they shared was enough to want him to take care of her forever. 

Mickey led them to the cottage all the way in the back of the little cluster of cottages.  Rose stepped ahead of them and knocked on the door, looking wildly happy.  John let her, since she just seemed so pleased to be free. 

A woman opened the door, brushing her hands off on her apron.  She looked between the three of them. “Is this them, Mickey?” 

“Yes,” Mickey nodded.

The woman nodded. “I’m Donna Noble, and I have some rules for you.”

Rose blinked. She wasn’t quite expecting this, a brash redheaded woman telling her off first thing.  She took a step back, throwing a nervous look to John.  He smiled at her, showing her that it was alright.  She grinned back at him, though he could tell it wavered a little.

Mickey scratched the back of his head.  “Donna, you might want to be a bit gentle with them.”

“Why?  Cause she’s a flippin’ lady?” Her voice was harsh and her accent was less than posh, which Rose found that she rather liked. 

“Well, yes, but she’s also never left the estate that she lived on for her whole life,” Mickey said, “And she and John have done a bit of escaping to get here.”

“I know,” Donna said, putting her hands on her hips, “Which means you should be able to handle me.”

“Perhaps,” Mickey said, as John and Rose stood quite awkwardly, not saying anything at all.  Donna looked at them, considering. 

“You will help with the chores,” Donna said after a moment of silence.  “Rose, I will be teaching you to cook, and I will not be calling you all of that ‘lady’ nonsense that everyone else calls you.”

“I do not want you to,” Rose replied, tilting her chin up in defiance.  

Donna laughed and turned to Mickey.  “I like her,” she said, which made John have a little bit of a sigh of relief.  He had hoped that this woman’s attitude would not put Rose off, and it really seemed that it hadn’t.  Rose was going to stand her ground no matter what happened, and it made John’s heart swell with pride.

Donna looked back at Rose.  “And John, you will be making trips into town for me and helping me as well.  Although, I do hope that you will get a job, or join a trade?”

“I plan to.”  John said, nodding.

Donna nodded.  “Come in, we’ll have tea.”  She smiled at Mickey, “Thank you, Mr. Smith,” she said cheerfully, “I shall see you.”

Mickey grinned and nodded to her before turning and beginning a leisurely stroll back to town.

The inside of Donna’s cottage was very cozy, though it was small, with stairs leading to a second floor that Rose could not see.  She looked around and smiled.  “I love your home,” she said honestly, as John set their bags down. 

“Thank you,” Donna said as she began to put the kettle on.  “Although, it will be your home when I am married.”

“Congratulations,” John said, “On your marriage.”

“Thank you,” Donna said graciously, “Rose, come here, I am going to teach you how to make tea.”

Rose gave John a little glance and he touched her back with a bit of reassurance before she went to Donna.  

“John, you can take yours and Rose’s bags to the spare room,” She turned over her shoulder to look at him.  “I can assume that the two of you are living in sin.”

Rose blushed furiously and stared at the kettle.  She did not want to think about it as ‘living in sin’ and John didn’t either.  He knew that he wanted to stay with Rose forever, and that was as good as any marriage to him.  His lip twitched as he realized how much he wanted that with her.  

“Uh-” John said eloquently.

Donna laughed, “Oh, no, dears, I don’t mind.  Just make sure I am not…  _ Aware  _ of anything that the two of you are up to.”

Rose blushed even darker and John mumbled a thanks and he picked up their bags and carried them up the stairs, in search of the empty room upstairs.  

Donna looked at Rose and put a hand on her shoulder.  “My dear, I can see it.  I can see how much he cares for you, and I am dreadfully happy that you are away from the prince.”

Rose nodded.  “Yes,” she said, “I am… Very glad that I have him.”

 “And he is positively in love with you,” Donna said.

 “Oh, I do not know about that…”

 “I do,” Donna said, “And I see a man in love every time I see my fiance.”

Rose smiled and glanced up the stairs, where John had gone.  She could only hope that the storm would stay away so that they could be happy together.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still on holiday but I should have access to my computer from here on out! i'll try to get Carousel up tomorrow :) Enjoy!

That night, Rose and John found themselves tucked away into the same bed, actually able to start the day out sharing.  She had changed into her night shift and gone to their bedroom.  She stood in the middle, waiting for him, afraid that he would come in and see her in the light and realize that this was not what he wanted at all.  That perhaps she was an adventure, but that was all he wanted: adventure, and he would not stay with her.

She tried to shake that thought. She did not want to be without him, couldn’t  _ possibly  _ allow herself to think that he would not want to be with her.  Part of this was his idea, because he wanted to protect her, and that must be enough for him, shouldn’t it?  She worried her bottom lip, trying not to think about it, really.  This would be good for them both, they could both be happy, she knew it.  She believed in all of this, that it was good for them.  They could be so good, and this was the start of it, the start of an amazing life.

He entered the room a short time later, seeing her standing there in her shift.  He had not seen her since dinner, when Donna had sent him out on errands to fetch food for the next few days.  He had scurried off with a ‘yes ma’am,’ and Donna gave Rose a satisfied look.

He looked tired and well-worn, his eyes half lidded and sleepy.  Se smiled at him and wrung her hands, obviously showing her nervousness.  “How were all Donna’s errands?” she asked softly, trying to meet his eyes.

He brightened at her question, and came to take her hands in his.  He kissed both of her hands.  “She is going to work me to the bone until she marries,” he said, “But I think it shall be far worth it for us to have this cottage as our own.  I shall go in search of a job tomorrow." 

She frowned. “And where would you go for a job?” she asked softly, squeezing his hands a bit, “What shall you do?"

  
He shrugged.  “I think you shall think me less of a man for telling you so, but there is a bakery that is seeking help.”

“Why would I think you less of a man?”

“Because… Because I would be making pastries, Rose,” he said, “You deserve more than a man who bakes pastries.”

“Well then you can bake pastries for me,” she said, wrapping her arms around his neck, feeling a bit more confident.  “And you can teach me, and we can bake them together.”

He chuckled. “Perhaps. I will see what else the town has to offer.  And what did you learn today?” he purred, nudging his nose against hers.

“She taught me how to make tea, and we cooked a bit, and then she showed me the garden,” Rose said, a little disoriented by how close he was, but enjoying it very much. She loved being close to him, but sometimes it was a little distracting when he was so near, and she had something to say. She had a feeling something like that would change with time, as they got closer and learned more about each other.  She knew the newness would fade, but she also knew that she would never tire of him.

“And how did you find that?”

“I love the garden,” she informed him gravely.

He chuckled and leaned down to kiss her, pulling her against him with hands firm on her waist.  He curled his fingers against the material of her shift as he pulled back. “Have I ever told you how dreadfully beautiful you are?”

“Not like this,” she giggled, “I've just got my nightclothes on.”

“And you look beautiful in them,” he told her seriously, “You are a lady, and yet you do not know how lovely you are,” he stroked his thumb over her cheek and smiled softly at her.  “And that, I think, is because people have told it to you all your life, and so you do not truly know how lovely you are.  And you are, in fact, lovely,” he said, the honesty in his eyes nearly taking her breath away.

“I could not even begin to deserve you,” Rose said softly, not really meaning to say it out loud, but here it was.  Honesty was easy around him, and he seemed to be the same way with her. 

He frowned, “Don’t say that,” he whispered, “I want you to live your life knowing exactly what you deserve, because what you deserve is everything.  Everything that I can possibly give you, and even more,” he said.  He pressed his forehead to hers. “You are beautiful and strong and deserve to be treated you as such. I wish that I have taken you out of that estate sooner.”

“You got me out,” she whispered, “And that is all that matters to me.”

“Mm,” he said softly, in a noncommittal sort of way.  He leaned down and kissed her neck softly, moving down to the base of her neck to suck lightly at the skin there. Her dresses covered the skin there, but he had always been afraid that Amelia would see if he left a mark.  She ran her hands up into his hair, loving having him close, as she always did.

He treated her so well, she could barely remember that the Prince of Gallifrey had ever existed at all.  It was not fair, dreadfully unfair, that she had to experience him at all when the most perfect man in the world stood, half bowed before her, claiming her effectively as his own. 

She wanted to confess so many things to him, but she knew it was not time for that, that it might never be time for that.  So instead she tried to show him, tugging him off of her neck to pull him eye to eye with her again. He smiled at her, knowing exactly what she wanted, because he wanted it just as much.  She was his Aphrodite, and she could see it in his eyes.

She doubted any other woman in the world had ever felt sa desired as she did in that moment.

He kissed her again and lifted her about the waist, carrying her to bed.

****   
The next few days passed with stress, as every day when John kissed her goodbye and went into town, she was terrified that he was going to get caught by the prince or by anyone that knew her family.  He disappeared out the door and she watched him, chewing on her thumbnail.

“He will be fine,” Donna reassured her, “Something tells me that that man has done far more than either of us really knows, and he has definitely seen much.”

Curious, Rose looked at her.  “What sort of things, do you think?” she asked.  

“I do not pretend to know,” Donna said, “But he is a clever man, cleverer than perhaps I give him credit for.”

Rose smiled, “Perhaps he is.”

She learned from Donna over those days, with the woman teaching her how to cook and how to sew and how to do so many things she would have never learned.  She found a friendship blooming with the brash redhead, and the way they were able to banter was not lost on her. Rose was afraid that she had not really had much of a personality until now, but somehow, this new life, this new way of living, was bringing it out of her.  She was terribly fond of this new version of herself, and she needed to stay like this. It suddenly seemed vital.

John would come in around dinner time, and Rose would kiss him and Donna would smack him upside the head for tracking dirt in the house.  Most nights, Donna’s fiance would come round for supper, and the four of them would eat together, and Donna taught John and Rose how to play townspeople’s games with a set of worn cards.  

Rose was, for the first time in her life, entirely content.

***********

Peter Tyler, on the other hand, was absolutely anything but content.  When Amelia had told him that Rose was missing, he had all but lost his head.  He pointed at the servants and demanded to know exactly where she had last been seen.

The Prince, when he found out, was enraged. “Your daughter is ungrateful, Lord Tyler,” he said, “She has run away, and I will not rest until she is found.”

“We shan’t jump to conclusions like that,” Duchess Tyler said, fire in her eyes.  “She could have been abducted for all we know!  At the moment we are forced to start from literal square one!”

The prince shot her a glare.  “Well, we shall  _ find  _ her and I shall  _ wed  _ her as this was all planned!  We must!  I am to marry Lady Rose Tyler and this will not stop me!”

The Duke winced, knowing that he should stop all this right now, but as it stood, the Prince was probably the only way they would find her.  The King of Gallifrey would stop at nothing to find the Prince’s betrothed.  

He looked to his wife, and back to the prince. “The both of you stay here, I will check and see if the servants know anything, if they had seen anything within the past nights."   


He checked some of the servants, but Amelia was so distraught that he did not go to her again. When he made it down to the stables, he only found Rory, who was brushing the horses gently and talking to them.

“Rory?”

“Duke Tyler,” Rory scrambled out of the cell and bowed.

“Raise you up,” The Duke said, gesturing.  “I want to know if you have seen my daughter.”

Rory furrowed his brows. “Well, no,” he said, “She has not been here within the past few days. I assumed that she was a bit busy entertaining the prince.”

The Duke cringed.  He supposed she had to a bit, and that made him feel dreadfully guilty. He should have cut this off long ago, he realized, and he wished he should have done something to change all this.  “Yes,” he said, and glanced around a bit, “I-” he frowned, “Where is the other servant that works here?  John?   


Rory shrugged, “I have not seen him today.”

“Do you not all eat together in the mornings?” The Duke demanded.

“Yes,” Rory said patiently, trying to remain calm, “But he was not there this morning."   


The pieces started to fall together in the Duke’s head, and he set his jaw.  She had left with John… But why?  He had noticed that she changed, that there was definitely a different air about his daughter.  She was less shy, more alive than he had ever really seen her. Had this man, who had warned him about the prince, been the cause of it all?  He felt his jaw drop a bit.  This all started to make sense, slowly, and he suddenly wished he had not given that money to John.  It was clear that it had gone to running away with Rose.

“Has John spent any time with Rose?”

“Sometimes,” Rory said, but he did not seem concerned about it. “The Lady and Amelia ride together with John and I, on occasion.  We escort them.”

Well, that was proper, and the Duke could not fault them for that, but there was something about this that disconcerted him.  He was afraid that Rose was in danger.

“Thank you, Rory,” the Duke said stiffly, and turned and left the stables.  He walked straight to where he knew Jack to be, swinging the doors to the kitchen open. 

“Jack!” The Duke shouted, “Have you seen John and Rose?”

Jack turned from his breakfast, stopping to chew and swallow.  “Duke Tyler,” he said, “I have just woken up.”

“Yes, but have you seen them recently?” The Duke demanded.

Jack shook his head. “No.  I rarely see the Lady Tyler anymore,” he admitted, “And I have not seen John for the past few days,” he said.  “We do not tend to run in the same circles during our work day.”

The Duke pursed his lips.  ‘Are you sure?”

“Yes, I am sure,” Jack said earnestly.

The Duke turned and left, not seeing John smile into his breakfast.  Perhaps he was getting a bit too good at lying.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this story getting away from me? Yes. Am I letting it? Also a very strong yes.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Rose and John went to bed together and they woke up together.  Sometimes clothed, sometimes… Not.  John got the job at the bakery, and still told Rose that he was wildly embarrassed about the whole thing, which Rose told him that she could not even begin to understand.  He was just the same man, no matter what job he had.  She proved that to him every night when he came home.

Donna was so busy preparing for her wedding that Rose ran the household almost single handedly. She was not yet a fine cook though, and often burned things, and that made her wildly disappointed.  John always ate what she made anyway, but he did make it known when he thought that things might need a little bit of improvement.

Although, Donna taught her everything she could, when she was home, which Rose dreadfully appreciated.  She learned how to do laundry, and how to work outside and not burn in the sun. She learned loads about cooking other ways to keep oneself entertained besides riding horses. 

She loved going into town to pick things up, especially if she could visit John.  He told her, as he fixed a pastry for her, that many of the men were embarrassed when their women came to see them, and he didn’t quite understand that.  

“Although,” he said thoughtfully, wrapping the treat for her, “I don’t think that their women are as beautiful as you.”

She kissed him over the counter, making the head baker groan in disgust.  “Young love is one of the most vile things on the planet,” he said smiling, showing he wasn’t actually angry.  “The reason we don’t want our women to see us, John, is because we work in a bakery.”

“And you own the bakery,” John reminded him.

“I care for John, not the apron he wears,” Rose said, and the head baker smiled.

“I am glad you came to this town happy,” he said, as he knew who Rose was.  “Please, take your pastry on the house.”

“Oh, no, I couldn’t-" 

“It is a gift,” the baker said calmly. “Besides, John is a very good worker. I think he quite deserves a free pastry for his lovely lady every once in awhile.”

Rose blushed and curtsied before offering John a smile and hurrying from the shop.  “I have errands to run!” She called by way of explanation over her shoulder, and John grinned.

“I am a very lucky man,” he proclaimed.

“Ah, yes,” the baker said, teasing with John, “How she fell in like with a dog like you I shall never know.”

Everyone in the shop exploded into laughter, and John laughed as well, ever good natured.  He wished Rose could have stayed with him all day.

Rose realized that all the time she had been living on the estate, she had been bored.  She had lived in the lap of luxury, yes, wanting for nothing, never needing anything, but it was painful to sit around and do needlepoint.  Although, that skill did come in handy when she had to mend a pair of John’s trousers.  A couple different stitches, Donna had told her, but nothing too difficult.

And because of Donna’s generosity, the money they had saved was still very abundant, and now that John was making his own money, it was plenty to keep them not only surviving, but living.

John came home one night with a wrapped package and icing smeared over his face.  Rose approached him and swiped it off of him with her thumb before licking it off.  “What is that?” She asked, turning back to the stove, where she was cooking dinner.

“Strawberry,” he told her.  He approached her and kissed her cheek.  “And what have you been doing, my love?”

“Donna and I planted a garden today,” she said happily, and John wrapped his arm around her waist, snuggling closer to her.

“What sort of garden?"   


“Herbs and vegetables,” Rose replied, “I didn’t know the names of many of them, but I am afraid that I have eaten many of them without my knowledge.”  She opened the stove and pulled out what she had been cooking.  Miraculously, nothing she had prepared was burnt, and she let out a little crow of happiness that John echoed, mostly because he wouldn’t have to eat anything too terribly rancid.  

“What’s that?” He asked.

“Shepard’s pie,” she said, “Donna taught me last week.”

He patted her waist.  “I’ll wash up for dinner.  Are Donna and Lee joining us tonight?”

“Their wedding is tomorrow,” Rose reminded him. “We promised we’d go.”

“And so that has a running with their dinner attendance?”  John asked, puzzled.

Rose shook her head.  “She’s staying with her mother tonight to do all the decorating that they have to do last minute, the flowers and such."   


“And Lee?”

“I have no idea.”

He grinned at her and shrugged his jacket off.  “I will return in but a moment.  It looks as though it will storm tonight, so I will draw all the curtains.”

Rose looked at him worriedly.  They had not experienced a storm in their tiny home before.  “Will it bring our house down?” She asked.

He shook his head at her. “No,” he said decidedly, “I should think not. This cottage, although very small, is sturdy. I think we can trust it with our very lives.”

“Good, because we are.”

John flashed her another grin and disappeared as she readied their supper.  Donna had told her that a dish like this would steal a man’s heart straight away, but she had a feeling that she already had his.  And even if she did not, it would not take a dish of Shepherd's pie to make things different between them.

She could finally admit to herself that she loved him, and she had been wanting to tell him for quite some time, but never found the right moment to do it.  Or maybe, the correct moment had already passed, and she had wasted it all.

No, she told herself, it was never too late. Her main concern, selfish as it was, was if he would ask her to marry him. They lived in sin, as Donna called it, but Rose thought it was as binding as any courtship. Even more so, as she had never allowed Prince Harold into her bed, which had obviously been what he had wanted from her.

But John never asked of her.  He only took what she gave willingly, what she was able to hand over to him in a way completely a whole heartedly her own. She was not foolish enough to believe that he did not belong to her, because she knew he did.  He loved her, she could see it, but she had a feeling that he was waiting for her to say it since she had been the one having trouble with a courtship that was forced upon her. 

He came back to the tiny dining room as she was setting the plates across from each other, and he stopped her.

“I want to sit next to you tonight,” he said.  “Across the table is too far.”

And so they sat close, eating and talking quietly as the sky grew dark overhead.  It would storm, and soon, and Rose wanted to make sure that they were under the covers as soon as possible, and she told John that.  He waggled his eyebrows at her and she blushed nearly violently.

“You know what I mean.”

He swept in to give her a long, slow kiss before settling his forehead to hers.  “I do,” he said.  “And we shall protect each other from the storms.”

She smiled and let him lead her upstairs.  They curled together under the sheets, with her head pressed to his chest, as the rain began.

“It’s lovely, isn’t it?” he said softly, slowly closing his eyes and thinking of a simpler time.  “The sound of the rain.”

“Yes,” Rose said tightly, but she was still afraid.

“It’s alright to be scared,” he said, sliding down the bed so he was eye level with her.  “I know it must be frightening, you have only experienced rain in a large estate.”

She nodded, and he ran his hand through his hair, settling his palm at the nape of her neck. 

“Close your eyes,” he instructed her.  She did. 

“Think of me shielding you in the rain.”

It was not hard.  He shielded her, protected her, from so many things.  She sighed and wrapped her arms around him.  “I love you,” she said, because now was the moment.  Now.

“Oh,” his breath left him and he pressed a tender kiss to her forehead. “My sweet girl,” he said softly, “My sweet, precious girl.  I love you.”

*********

As it rained, the Duke’s search party set out, as did the King of Gallifrey, who was furious that his son’s prospective wife had disappeared.

“You had better fix this,” he told the Duke.  “Who is the servant that is missing with your daughter?”

“His name is John,” the Duke said, crossing his arms over his expensive mantle.  “He works in the stables.”

The King paled.  “But John is a common name, of course.  What does this John look like?”

They were interrupted by the Duchess sweeping into the entryway of the estate, where the two men were talking as their men set to go out in the rain.  She was weeping, which was really all she did these days, as her daughter was no longer going to marry the Prince if she just went and disappeared like that.

“Oh, husband, you’ll find her, won’t you?” She turned to the King, not waiting for the Duke’s response.  “And your son?  Is he going as well?”

The King nodded. “Yes, Prince Harold will be coming along as well.  He is most distraught that his betrothed has vanished,” he gave a pointed look to the Duke.

“Jack!” The Duke snapped his fingers and Jack emerged from wherever he had been hiding and listening (Which really, was one of Jack’s specialties).  He clasped his hands in front of him, looking quite professional despite the reality.  

“Yes, my lord?” he said, face solemn.

“Could you escort Lady Tyler to the parlor? I think she could do well with a cup of tea.”

“Of course, my lord,” Jack nodded and extended an arm to the Duchess.  “I will join you for tea, if you like, Duchess Tyler, and you can talk all you want.  And I am sure your husband will be more than happy to listen to your woes later, as well.”

Well, if there was anything Jacqueline Tyler liked, it was complaining, and if there was anything she  _ really  _ liked it was complaining twice.  She looked between her husband and Jack and sniffed contritely before threading her arm through Jack’s.  “Safe journeys, husband, your Majesty,” she said, inclining her head towards them and dabbing her eyes once more for good measure.  Jack led her from the room, trying not to roll his eyes.

“I’m sorry, your Majesty, what was it you wanted to know about John?” The Duke asked patiently, having had much experience dealing with his temperamental wife.   “He is just a stable hand, I can not imagine why my daughter saw fit to run away with him.”

“Tell me what he looks like,” The King demanded, urgency still in his eyes.

The Duke frowned, confused by the King’s request.  “He has dark hair and eyes, an oddly royal nose, and he is very kind.  He seemed very worried for Rose’s well being before they even disappeared together.  He worries about what is… Right for her.”

“Did he ever share his past?”

“No.  He was so good with the horses that I did not bother to ask, besides necessary background checks.  He has no criminal record, if that worries you.”

The King laughed and shook his head. If the man had not a crown on his head, he would have been furiously running his hands through his hair. “Oh, no,” he said, “I am not worried about his criminal record, mostly because I know him.” 

The Duke blinked. “Are you sure? Like you said, John is a very common name, and it could easily be that-”

“I know this boy, Duke Tyler, I could tell you everything about him. I could tell you when he took his first steps and the first book he read. I can tell you everything about that little  _ rat,  _ sir, because the boy we are chasing that ran off with your daughter is  _ my son.” _


	19. Chapter 19

It was the fateful night of Donna’s wedding when they were caught.

Donna’s wedding, as it was, was beautiful, and when Rose and John attended, they were noticed because of course, Rose was a Lady, but they still said nothing.  Most people wanted the young lady to be happy, but there were few that wanted to squash that happiness.  It was not fair, and Donna noticed some of her guests narrowing her eyes at the couple.

But, the whole time Rose and John were at the wedding, they kept a low profile, her arm through the crook of his. They spoke softly but were not distracting, and when they went to the reception, the love in each other’s eyes was clear.

Donna approached them and gave Rose a hug. John kissed her hand, trying to remain respectful.  “Thank you both for coming,” she said.

“You look beautiful,” Rose told her, smiling.

“Oh,” Donna waved her off, “It won’t be long before you’re having a big day of your own, dear.”

John was talking to Lee, so Rose was a bit less embarrassed than she would’ve been if he had been standing there, but as it were, she still blushed and shook her head. “I do not know if he will ever want to be married.”

Donna smiled softly.  Rose was a lady, and beautiful, and very sharp, but she still did not think that a man like John would be willing to settle down with her.  She supposed many women had that insecurity.  Donna patted the other girl’s shoulders.

“With the way that man looks at you, Rose, I would be surprised if the two of you were not wed within the year."  
  
Rose blushed again, “I used to think I did not want to be married, but I think that might change.”

“I think it already has.”

Donna gratefully signed her cottage away to John and Rose, saying she was ‘happy to be rid of that bloody shack’ and they had much merriment at the reception, as it was very easy for John and Rose to make friends.  They were very likeable after all, and once the dancing started Rose realized how much she had missed it.

Although that was dancing at a place, at a gala or ball.  This was  _ fun,  _ and she felt wildly alive as John taught her the steps of what her family would have called a ‘long forgotten’ dance.  But it wasn’t forgotten at all. They were dancing it here, as a new dance, dancing to the new beginning of Donna and Lee’s wedding.  Maybe it was that thought that kept her dancing, her feet kicking up when John told her to, and her face flushed with excitement. 

A party had never been like this for her. It was all somber talk, hellos and how are yous, with no real feeling behind them.  The men she danced with were stoic and only cared to talk about either their wealth or theirs.  

Not John.  When the lively music died down and it became time for slow dances, he drew her against him and hummed the song they were dancing to into her ear. She suspected the band was growing tired, but she was having so much fun she could only hope that it wouldn’t be over quite so soon.

“How do you know all these songs?” She asked John, pulling away from him a bit to ask him.

“I like to listen to the bands,” he said, “Sometimes they would play in the square of where I used to live,” he said.

“Where did you used to live?” She asked him.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead.  “That’s the past.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “I want to know your past, John, you know mine.”

He nodded, understanding, but not looking too willing to actually say anything. “I used to be nobility,” he said softly. “I didn’t want to tell you.”

“Why?”

“Because you deserve better,” he insisted. “You  _ deserve  _ nobility, not someone that was removed from his own family.”

Rose pursed her lips, trying to figure out where he got off saying that. “John…  When will you understand that I want you?  Nobody else, just you.”

He smiled and drew her closer against him. “You could have it so much better, you could be living in a palace-”

“With a horrible man who would’ve taken advantage of me for at least a year before leaving and bed hopping his way through the nation,” Rose pointed out, furrowing her brows.  “I love you,” she said, “Not Prince Saxon, not any man I met at a gala.  You.”

He smiled softly.  “I do not deserve you,” he said, but he said it gently, “You precious girl." 

She preened a bit.  “What family of nobility did you come from, John?"

He winced at the mention of his past. “Can that not wait until another time?” He asked, “When we are at home?  Our home?”

She trusted him, and she noticed that he was not telling her because he had much to hide, but because he was uncomfortable sharing such personal things in the company of so many people that they did not know.

“You do not wish to have anyone overhear us,” she meant to ask it, but it came out as a statement.

John nodded. “Anything I say to you about these matters belongs solely to you,” he said to her, “And our family, should we choose to have one, will know it all as well.”  He cupped her cheek with the hand that was on her waist.  “I do not want miscommunication to be the thing that tears us apart."

She smiled as his hand settled back on her waist, his fingers curling into the fabric of her dress. His eyes looked open and honest, like he was planning on telling her everything that had ever happened to him before they had met.

She loved him so much that her heart was filled to bursting.  Not thinking about the propriety of it, she leaned forward and kissed him softly before leaning her head against his shoulder.

He let out a happy sound. “What was that for?”

She lifted a shoulder.  He kissed the top of her head.

The two of them danced all night, and if the sight made Donna a little misty eyed, no one would actually be able to get her to admit it.

*****

Rose was curled around John that night, as she had always was at night, but tonight they were talking, voices in a low whisper.

“I know the Prince better than I suppose I led you to believe. I didn't want him to see me,” he said softly.

“Why not? Were you childhood friends?” Rose asked, feeling a bit confused.

John shook his head against the pillow. “No,” he said, “He is part of my family. He is my brother.”

Rose wanted to gasp, or push him away in shock, or reprimand him for bringing her out here when he was so closely related to the man who had planned on bringing her harm of any sort.  But when she saw the absolute anguish in his face, and how he could not raise his eyes to meet hers, she realized he was keeping the secret because he was ashamed to be a part of that family.  Not because he was being secretive on purpose.  

He continued, “The necklace you wear is my old family crest. Do you remember when the King changed it?”

“Yes, I knew I knew the pendant, but I couldn’t put my finger on where I had seen it.”

“That’s because the King had every mention of it destroyed, but that-” he gestured to the necklace that she wore even now, “Was my mother’s, and I took it before he could ruin it.”

“You did not tell me it was your mother’s,” she said softly.

“I did not want to explain,” he said, “That is why I simply left it on your vanity and disappeared.”  He looked away from her. “I was disowned.  I have no inheritance to give you, nothing to support you but what I create with my own two hands.”

“That’s what I want,” she said. “Whatever you can give me, that’s what I want.”  She regarded him carefully. “I do wish to know why you were disowned.”

John opened his mouth to answer her when there was a pounding at their door.  Rose froze against John.  He wrapped an arm tightly around her waist. 

“Lee left a dagger with us,” he said into her ear.  “It’s not much, but I can fight with it.”

“Do you think they’ve found us?” Rose asked, suddenly frightened.

He shrugged, “I cannot imagine who else would be knocking on our door at the hour past midnight, can you?”

Rose had to acknowledge that this was true.  She furrowed her brows, fear running through her veins.  “How… How would they find us?”

John shook his head. “I don’t know, love, just keep quiet for a moment.”

She nodded and he sat up, reaching over to the nightstand next to their bed and pulled out a knife, evidently the dagger that Lee left with them.  He looked over at her and tried to smile reassuringly, but it was very difficult. Rose smiled back, feeling her hands shake, and laced her fingers together in her lap. 

“Get your dressing gown love, I have a feeling we’re going to need to have a conversation with someone.”  John said softly, standing.  

Rose got up slowly and got her dressing gown out of the wardrobe.  She slipped it on and tied it on tightly around her waist, watching John as he removed the knife from the little leather sheath it was in. 

The knocking continued and a voice called “Is Lady Rose Tyler there?” 

Rose closed her eyes.  “That’s my father,” she whispered.

“What do you think we should do?” John asked gently, realizing that this had to be her decision with it being her father.  She shook her head and opened her eyes to look at him.

“I do not wish to see him,” she said softly.  “I do not wish any of this.  I want to stay here with you.”

John gestured for Rose to sit on the bed. “Then we will stay here.” he said.

“Let us in!” The King of Gallifrey spoke, “Or we will  _ enter  _ by  _ force.” _

John grimaced.  “Well, that’s my father.”

“I know you are in there with her, John,” the prince sneered, “And if you come down right now, we can talk instead of fight.”

Rose turned to him helplessly.  “We have to,” she said quietly.

John leaned over and kissed her slowly, trying to reassure her.  He pulled back and stroked his hand down her shoulder before moving to the door. 

“I’ll open the door only if you promise not to attack us,” John shouted down the stairs.

“We will not attack you,” Rose’s father said, “We can come to an agreement, please, just come downstairs.”

“Come here, love,” John held his hand out and Rose went to him, putting her hand into his.  He kissed her temple and set the knife back down before  he led her down the stairs to their front door.  “It’s alright,” he said, but his voice was shaking, and she knew he was just being brave for her.  He stood a bit taller, trying to look a bit bigger, he supposed.  It had been a very long time since he had  _ seen  _ his brother.  

“John?”

“Yes, love?"

“I do love you.  I do.  And I will not let them take you from me.”

He squeezed her hand.  “Nor I you, my love.”

The approached the door, and John opened the door to see his father, brother, and Rose’s father standing there. All eyes were drawn to their joined hands and he saw the Duke’s eyes fall in defeat, but he smiled a little.  Like he hadn’t wanted to even look for her anyway.

“Do come in,” John said, a little coldly.

Rose tugged her dressing gown tighter closed.  “I’ll make some tea.”  She gave John a significant look before turning away and going back to the kitchen.  

“Thank you, love,” he said, smiling a little at her before turning to the three at the door and crossed his arms.  “I hope the three of you know that you are about to enter my home.  Regardless of rank, you must respect my wishes.  Please leave your weapons on the doorstep.”

John was not expecting them to obey, but the Duke nodded almost immediately and put his sword down.  The prince grumbled angrily but did as well, and the King followed.  John nodded thankfully.  “Come in.”

He sent up a silent prayer as he turned on an oil lamp and shut the door behind them when they entered.


	20. Chapter 20

The family sitting room that was in John and Rose’s cottage was small, but it was big enough to hold everyone.  John followed his ‘guests’ into the room and sat in the one lone chair so they would be forced to sit together on the couch that Lee had gotten from France.

“And now you are making the Lady serve us tea?” The Prince asked when he sat down, not waiting for the host to sit.

John furrowed his brows.  “She has been learning much about keeping a home, by her own free will.  She can cook and clean, and I have learned much about being the man of the household.  This is our cottage now, sold to us by some friends who were just married.”

The Duke blinked.  “You own this cottage?"

“Yes, sir, Rose and I have been saving for a very long time before we even left the estate.”  John said, “Friends of ours were married and signed the cottage over to us.  We needed to have a place of our own.”

“Why did you run off with her?” The King asked, and shook his head. “I was right to disown you.’”

John looked calmly back to his father and smiled a little.  “Actually, father, if you had no disowned me, I would not have been able to meet Rose.  So, I suppose I should be thanking you.”

The King of Gallifrey looked rather disturbed by this, and the prince looked like he was going to explode. He slammed his closed fist on his knee.

“You do not  _ deserve  _ her!” he shouted, “This is not right!  It isn’t!”

Rose entered the kitchen with a tray of tea and set it on the rickety table in the middle of the room.  She perched on the wide arm of John’s chair, needing to be close to him.  He took her hand in his and waited as she spoke.

“I think it is my say, who deserves me and who does not,” she said, lowering her gaze to the prince.  “And someone who tries to force himself on me in my own library does not deserve me.”

The Duke blanched almost painfully.  “You… What?”

“John did not kidnap me, or sweep me away, or anything I’m sure my mother and the prince here have conjured up,” Rose said firmly.  “The fact of the matter is that the prince repeatedly asked for rights to my bed, and when I told him no too many times, he thought that he might simply take it all for himself.”  She looked down at John’s hand in hers, needing it for reassurance.

The Prince scoffed. “It is not my fault that you are ungrateful, my lady,” he said, “I could give you so much.”

“I have much,” she told him, her voice sounding a bit smaller in her fear of him. “Look.  I have a man who is by my side because he wants to be, and he is very loving and gives me everything that I could hope for.  We work together to make this little cottage a home and I-” she broke off. “I did not realize how terribly miserable I was until I left.”

The King seemed not to have heard any of this, as his face was sheet white.  He looked as though someone had given him the worst news imaginable and he was still doing his best to cope with it.  

“You… Harold, I was ware of the pursuits that you go on, but I had no idea they were-” he rubbed his hands over his face.  “I knew not this side of you, my son,” he said softly.

The prince merely laughed.  “You let a woman sway your mind on your own son?” he asked, shaking his head. “I surely thought better of you, father.  Certainly you can see that the Lady Tyler is conjuring up a story to make you think I am vile.”

“I saw it.”

John’s words shocked everyone in the room into silence.  The Duke put his head in his hands, unable to take any more of this talk.  He still listened, but his ability to add to the conversation was taken away by pure speechlessness. 

“You what?” The King’s eyes looked suddenly far older than they had when everyone had sat down.  

John tugged Rose’s hand a little, forcing her to look at him. He smiled softly at her.  “Do you think it’s best that we tell them everything?” He asked her.

She nodded. “I will not let them take you from me,” She reminded him.

The Duke noticed this exchange and noticed with it an amount of tenderness he had never witnessed from his daughter, and the love shining in both their eyes was obvious.  He watched them carefully, having a feeling he already knew what they were about to tell him.

John turned back to the three.  “Lady Tyler and I found each other not long after I joined work at the estate,” he told the Duke, “And we grew close.  I could tell she was horribly lonely, as I was, and so we spoke and I showed her the sunset.”

He left out certain details that no one needed to know.

“I was aware that the Prince would not keep to my bed once we were married,” Rose spoke up, “And I am sorry, my King, but I can not live a life where my husband cannot love me and me alone.”

“And I would not expect you to.” The King said, startling all.

Rose felt her eyebrows raise to her hairline.   The King stood and paced to the window near the door, staring out towards the town. “John, do you remember why I disowned you?”

John stiffened.  “I only think about how it wasn’t fair every day, father.”

“And have you told your Rose?”

“I was planning on it.”

“Perhaps you should tell her now.”

John sighed. This was not how he wanted to do it, with his father and brother here.  He wanted it to be hushed, while in their bed, so he could feel that he was sharing it safely with her and no one else.  And on top of it all,  _ her  _ father was here, probably ready to judge him at any moment, since he had stolen his daughter away.  

“I was irresponsible, as a young boy,” he said softly, toying with Rose’s fingers, and very surprised that she let him do it at all.  Her hands were very soft and small, and the look of them just made him want to protect her even more.  

“We were all irresponsible as young people,” Rose said.  She glanced to her father.  “There were many times I played where I wasn’t supposed to or did things I shouldn’t have.”

“Yes, well,” John said, “I do not even think that what I did was bad, in comparison to what my brother currently does, but I digress." 

“John,” The King said, “Just say it."

John glared at his father.  “My point is, father, that what I did was not quite the same as sleeping with every woman from here to the neighboring kingdom of Skaro,” he said.  “I went to a book burning to stop it,” he said, “And I ended up burning some of my dear father’s artifacts when I realized what was in them.”

Rose wanted to gasp, but she couldn’t say that she was surprised. John was all about freedom, she had known that perhaps from the moment she met him.

The Duke perked up a bit.  “Why… Why would you burn your father’s things?”   


John lifted a shoulder. “There were books talking about how people should be treated, and it allowed for no freedom of the people at all.  Everything was about control, and it was unfair.  If people want to make decisions for themselves, they should be allowed to.”

“But because my documents were destroyed, there were many things that I could not enforce on my people,” The King said, “And the people grew obsessed with John as he led the rally against me.”

“Why did we not hear of this?” Rose asked quietly.

“I made sure you didn’t,” the King said coldly.  “I make sure that what is heard is what I want to be heard.”

“And that’s the problem!” John shouted. “No one makes opinions of their own on what happens.  It’s not fair, father.  And you disowned me for daring to want our people to have freedom to get rid of the documents that oppress them.  The people are currently being oppressed because they don’t know there is another option.”

“This sort of behavior is exactly why I disowned you, John,” the King said, shaking his head. “I was dreadfully disappointed in you when I heard about you flinging a torch over all my papers, the people cheering you on in the streets.”

Rose was quiet for a moment and then said quietly, “I… I think John was right, to burn those papers.”

Everyone in the room looked at her in shock, not expecting her to say anything positive about John’s transgressions. She lifted a shoulder, feeling uncomfortable under the gazes of so many people.  She looked at John and then at the King.  

“I am under the same impressions as John.  I think… I think he was right to do what he did, and I do not think that such an action should get him disowned.”

The King blinked and then furrowed his brows in anger.  “And what would you suggest I do instead?” he demanded.

“Disown your other son and bring John back into your family, your Majesty,” Rose said boldly.  “Your son, Prince Harold, has hopped from bed to bed, and was coming for mine next.  I was never going to be his one and only, and there will never be a woman that he picks to be queen and then stays with,” she shook her head.  “I am nauseated by him, your Majesty.  He knocked on my door every night and asked me if he could enter my room.  He grew angry when I told him no.

“John, on the other hand, has shown me nothing but respect for my wishes and my thoughts.  He has listened to me and it was mostly my idea to leave.  I trust him with my life and I… I love him.”

“That is not fair!  I can not even defend myself, the way she is speaking!” The prince slammed his fist on his knee.

“Hush,” the King said, his eyes a bit glazed over.  “I .. Am not necessarily surprised by these accusations, my son.”

The Prince was fuming, but did not say anything else.  Though his face did turn an alarming shade of red and Rose clutched John’s hand tighter with the looks of it.

The Duke did not know how he could get his daughter back to his home.  He was, in fact, quite certain that it would be impossible.  Not now that she had made this life for herself in her own home.  She was a disgrace, in a way, as she was living with a man who was not her husband.  One one hand, the Duke was very embarrassed. On the other, he had never seen Rose happier in his entire life.

Rose got to her feet.  “With all due respect, your Majesty, Prince Harold, Father… I think you should leave our home now.”

“No!” The Prince got to his feet.  “You are to be my wife, and I shall not give up on that.”

Rose raised her eyebrows. “Oh, yes?  Then take this.” She turned to the Duke.  “Father, I hereby rescind my title as Lady Rosalind Marion Tyler of the Powell Estate.”   
  
The Duke’s mouth dropped open.  “But, Rose, then I have no heiress to take the estate.”

“That is no longer something that I must be concerned about.”  She curtsied. “My Lord.  Your Majesty.  My Prince. Good night to you.”

John was grinning at Rose with the most pride he could muster, which was quite a lot, really.  The Duke looked confused and saddened, but the King looked as though something was weighing heavily on his mind and he had much to think about that night.  The Prince was fuming but followed his father when John opened the door for them all.

And with the close of the door, Lady Rose became ‘just Rose’.


	21. Chapter 21

The Duke was very close to having a stress induced heart attack.  His daughter had renounced her title, leaving him without an heiress.  He told his wife about it on his return home, which was, needless to say, a bad idea.

“She  _ what?”  _ the Duchess shrieked.  “I cannot- she can’t!”

The Duke nodded. “She can,” he said softly, trying to calm her down.  “It’s her title, therefore, she decides what she does with it.  And if what she wants to do with it is get rid of it, she is allowed to do that.”

“Then what happens when we die?"   


“I am not trying to think about that,” the Duke said.  “I am trying to think about what we do from here on out, from tonight forward.”

The Duchess looked dreadfully concerned, like she wanted to vomit and scream all at the same time.  The Duke wondered that she might actually be able to do both at the same time.  She put her head in her hands.  “She’s our daughter,” She said, her voice muffled, “What did we do?”

“We forced her to court a man she never loved, never could love,” the Duke said, putting his hands on his wife’s shoulders. “What did we expect that she would do?”

The Duchess lifted her head. “But we… How did I never notice?”

“We were busy thinking about the way it would affect us, because that’s how politics work, my love.  But this was never about us, could never be about us.”

The Duchess looked at her husband, who had always been kind, and never quite seemed to understand quite how the mind of a woman worked.  But now, she saw a sadness like nothing else, as she saw that he saw the loss of their daughter as permanent.

“Where is she living?” the Duchess asked softly. 

The Duke stepped back from her and took her hand, leading to to the couch in the library.  He let her sit first and then sat next to her.  “She is living in a very modest little cottage with John.”

The Duchess’s eyebrows shot up. “What do you mean, ‘with John’?  They- oh, no, they aren’t even married!”

“No, they aren’t,” The Duke said, “But she told us that the Prince was putting unwanted advances on her, and would not stop.  That was the biggest reason she left, my love.  But… she is also quite in love with John, and he is providing for her.”

“He is?” The Duchess seemed a bit mollified by that.  “Well, I suppose that’s alright.”

“John also is the disowned son of the King.”

“WHAT?!” The Duchess was on her feet in an instant, eyes wild. “John, the  _ stable boy,  _ was a prince?”

The Duke nodded. “Yes."   


“Well, if they bring him back into the family, then Rose can be queen.”

“That’s not the point, Jacqueline,” The Duke said simply.  “She’s happy.  That’s what matters.”

“May I… Do you think she would let me see her?”

“I think she would like that.”

************

Rose was on alert from the moment everyone left her home that night.  She sat with John for a few hours, as he spoke to her about how his father disowned him, left him for dead outside the castle.

“Did he let you pack up anything, find you someplace to stay?” Rose asked, stroking her thumb over his knuckles.

“No,” John shook his head. “He told me, quite firmly, that I was no longer his son, and that he never wanted to see my face again.”

“He was probably very surprised to see you here,” Rose said softly. 

He grinned up at her. “I suppose he was.”

“Do you ever think…” Rose trailed off, looking away from John.

“What?” He asked her, squeezing her hand.

She lifted a shoulder.  “I just wonder if, you know, if… If you could make a difference in the kingdom if you were in charge.”

“If I was king?"   


“Yeah.”

He puffed his chest out a bit.  “You think that I could be a good king?” He asked, looking quite proud of himself that Rose would think so highly of him.

She giggled at his attitude. “I think you would be the  _ best  _ king, John.  You care about the people in a way that your father and Prince Harold never could.  You are gentle and considerate and I think you would treat the people the same way you treat me.”

“I hope not,” John said, scrunching up his face.  “You are very special to me, and no other person could ever match that.”

She leaned forward and kissed his nose. “Well, thank you.”

He laughed and kissed her properly before standing up from his chair, pulling her up.  “Come on, dear, I’m properly tired.”

She nodded. “Me too,” she admitted, and leaned in to hug him.  He wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

“I love you,” she said softly, pressing her nose into his shirt.

“I love you too,” he said cheerfully, and swept her up into his arms. “And, I am not needed at the bakery tomorrow, so we could do all sorts of things.”

“Like what?” Rose asked, wrapping her arms around his neck in case he dropped her.

He shifted his grasp on her and carried her up the stairs.  “We could spend the day in town, for one.  Now that we actually have money, I can spoil you.”

“I don’t want you to spoil me.”

“Then what  _ do  _ you want?” John asked, pretending to be exasperated.

“Just you.”

He hummed happily and set her feet down on the floor.  “Well, good for you, then, you’ve already got me.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck again and kissed him.  He pulled her against him and kissed her slowly, but it was evident that he was very tired, so she pulled away with a giggle and crawled into bed.  He was right behind her, wrapping his arms around her and pushing his nose into her hair. 

“Goodnight,” he said, words muffled by her hair.

“Goodnight,” she wrapped her hand around his and the two of them had fallen asleep, feeling at peace.

But Rose noticed the next day, when they were going through the town, that she was very nervous.  Not that she thought the King or the Prince would turn up again, but she thought her father might, and she was afraid he might try to bring her back home.

There was a time she never thought that she would leave home, that she would live happily in the estate forever.  Or, at the very least, she would move in with a husband and have to live happily in that way.  This was so different now, she felt so alive, like she had never truly experienced anything until she was surrounded by people who were not her family.  People nodded to her politely but most did not know who she was, as some people had not seen her portraits.

They walked through the town, Rose's arm through John’s, and they walked through the stores and markets. Rose purchased things to cook with, forever grateful to Donna for giving her a cookbook before she left.  She was learning much about the arts of cooking and finding them invaluable.

“Your cooking really in improving,” John told her as she purchased some produce, smiling at her.  “I am looking forward to the concoctions you make, especially for dinner tonight.”

“Concoctions?” Rose wrinkled her nose. “Not concoctions, love, I make  _ masterpieces.” _

John laughed and they continued on.  Rose admired a dress in the window later on, something like what she used to wear when she lived on the estate.  It was pink and flowing with lace trim.  She knew the style of it and knew that it would hold her in all the right places.  She sighed just looking at it.  John had split off to a different part of the store, so she hoped that he would not see her staring at it.  It was fanciful and ridiculous, after all.

The way he worked, she would never ask him to buy it for her.  So she stood there and looked at it, and imagined wearing it, but she never thought that she would actually be able to- 

“We can afford it,” he said softly into her ear, like he was afraid to bring it up.   She hadn’t even felt her come up behind her.  

She shook her head, and turned to look at him. “I could never ask you to buy something like that for me,’ she said, looking up at him.

“You did not ask,” he said, “When is your birthday?” he asked, squeezing her arm.

“Not for five months,” she said, smiling at him, knowing exactly where he was headed.

“Close enough. Think of it as your birthday present.  Please?”

She looked at him, looked at the earnest expression in his eyes. He was not saying it just to please her.  She knew he wanted to buy her nice things because he had not been able to before, when he was just a stable boy.  And she wanted to let him, and not turn him down in a way that would hurt him.  She smiled. “Where would I wear it?”

“I was just talking to the shop keeper, there’s a dance in town next Saturday, that’s why this is on display.  Let me take you to the dance, with you wearing that .”

She nodded.  “Alright,” she cupped his cheek, looking up into his eyes. “Thank you.”

****************

The King met with his advisers, slumped in his throne and confusion written in his face.  “I saw my son. He’s living with a woman who  _ used _ to be a lady.”

One of the advisers cocked his head, considering this. “Your majesty, have you ever considered perhaps bringing John back into the family? I know you disapprove of what he did, but there has been much talk about Prince Harold in recent years.”

He King closed his eyes. “I know. And I do not think that I can now justify bringing him back to the castle, should it come to that.”  He rubbed his hands over his face. “I am desperately ashamed of Harold, I must admit.  I did not think that that was how I raised him.”

“John turned out well,” one of his advisers said, “He did one thing wrong, my lord, and I do believe that he is sorry that it turned out that way.”

“But, as you have said, he has sorted out a life for himself.  He is with a woman and seems to be supporting them both.”

The King nodded. “And the people loved him,” he said softly.  He was thinking about how different his two sons were, and how he might have terribly misjudged them both, one for the better, and one for the worse.  

“The people still love John,” a young adviser said, “My mother resides in the town next to theirs.  She said he works in a bakery.”

“In a bakery?”

“Yes.”

“So he… He has not let pride destroy him?”

“No, my liege, it would appear not.”

“There is much that this man has done for the country outside of the castle,” another adviser piped up. “He has made an honest life for himself.  He did work at the Tyler’s estate for awhile.”

“Yes, before running off with their daughter,” the King said, rubbing his eyes with two fingers.

“But did he… Abduct her?”

“No,” the King shook his head. “She said, in no uncertain terms, that she was in love with him.  And everything they had together was something that they both wanted.  I was surprised they procured a home so quickly.”

The advisers all looked at each other. They had all really liked John. He was kind to the servants and everyone’s path he crossed.  He was a far better candidate for King than Prince Harold, and everyone on staff at the castle would be ready to admit to that at all times.

“Perhaps she would make a good princess, this.. This Lady Tyler?”

“She  _ was  _ betrothed to Prince Harold, until he bollocksed it up,” the King grumbled, “But she was far too good for him.  I am not concerned for the love that he has for her.  He  _ is  _ in love with her.”

“Pardon me, your majesty, but I think you were rather correct in your assumptions that John is loved by the people,” an advisor hinted.

The King nodded again, pursing his lips.  It seemed that he had a lot to think about.


	22. Chapter 22

The Duchess did not want to be seen going into town, especially to see her daughter who had removed herself from her family.  She wore a cloak, and the Duke walked next to her after their carriage dropped them off close to the cottage that John and Rose were staying at.

They had not settled in for the night. John was tired, and spoke to Rose about his day at the bakery, his head leaned on his hand. It had been a very long day, busy nonstop, and Rose felt a bit guilty that she had been at home all day.

“Well, don’t feel bad,’ he told her, “I’m fine with working, Rose, it does a body good, and I  _ like  _ being able to provide for you, alright?”

“I just wish I could do more,” she said, fiddling with the cup her tea was currently residing in.  She looked up at him. “It’s not as though there’s a reason for me to be at home, we don’t have any children that I would need to be caring for.”

He smiled at her. “Not yet. Not for awhile. But for now it’s enough to me that I have been able to let you live comfortably.”

She rolled her eyes at him but realized that going on about it would probably just make him upset, so she let it go.  She stood to clean the dishes, patting his shoulder as she did so.  He grinned up at her, a tired and happy smile on his face.

“Why don’t you read to me from that Dickens book while I do this?” She asked, “I don’t like doing the cooking and cleaning in the quiet.”

“No, I don’t suspect you would.” He fetched the book from the bookshelf and sat down on a chair at the dining room table, propping his feet up and settling the book on his legs. He started reading to her and the two of them were spending a quiet moment together, a very nice quiet moment really, when there was a knock on their door.

Rose and John had not had any visitors since their parents had come, so they exchanged a look and John wordlessly stood to answer the door. “Hold on, Charlie,” he said to the book, and Rose giggled and went back to her washing.  

“Duke and Duchess Tyler,” John said, and dropped into an immediate bow.

“Raise you up,” the Duke said, wounding very tired.  Rose turned around, her eyes wide, as she saw her father and mother come through the door. Her mother looked as though she had been trying to escape the country, the way she was dressed.  

Rose dried her hands off on her hand towel and looked to her parents. “What has brought your return?” she asked gently, her voice a little stiffer than she would’ve liked all the same.

“Your mother wanted to see you, Rose,” the Duke said.

“You are dressed very commonly,” the Duchess said slowly, looking her daughter over.  She pursed her lips and looked like she might cry. “Is this really what you want?” She asked.

“Since I left home, I thought the obvious answer would be yes,” Rose said, looking to John, who was shutting the door carefully, his eyes wary.  She looked back to her mother.  “Although I see you did not want anyone to know that you were visiting with me.”

The Duchess pushed down the hood on her cloak. “Yes, well, Rose, I have been informed that you removed yourself from this family, so we are visiting a former family member.  That can be frowned upon in some circles.”

Rose drew her brows together.  “I merely gave away my title.  That does not mean I am no longer your daughter.”  She glanced at her father, eyes snapping.  “Does it?”

The Duke shook his head, but then stopped himself. “Legally speaking, you are still our daughter, as we did not disown you, but… Your choice to give up your title leaves your mother and I in a very horrible position, as now we have no one to leave the estate to.”

Rose gestured to their sitting room. “Please, sit down,” she said, and held out a hand for John to take a seat as well.  When she sat, she reached over for John’s hand, needing that little bit of support.

 “You’ll notice, mother, father, that I am very happy.  I cannot be happy as a lady because I will be married off to someone that I could never love, and someone that I don’t even _want_ to love.  I must live my life as though it is my own, because it is. I would never be allowed to be with John if I was a lady,” she looked to her mother. “We were together before we ran away.”

The Duchess’s eyes were sad, but she nodded. She had suspected.  In fact, she knew, with the way Jack and Amelia had been behaving, dodging questions or generally looking uncomfortable.

 “I know,” the Duchess said finally, “And it is… Not right.  I can see that now.  But you must understand how we see our political standing, what it means to us,” she shook her head, “There are some rules that we all must follow.”

 “And that is why I gave up my title,” Rose said, “Because I did not want to be a part of those rules.  Surely you understand?”

 “I am trying, Rose,” The Duchess said earnestly, “I am trying to understand why you would give it all up.”

 “Has she not told you about Prince Harold?” John asked calmly, “My brother.”

 “I had heard that he was your brother,” the Duchess admitted quietly, looking down at her delicate hands as she twisted them in the fabric of her cloak.  “I am sorry to hear what happened to you, John, I think it is unfair.”

 “It seems that many think it was unfair,” John offered, “It is unfortunate that we cannot all get what we want.”

 “And what did you want, John?” The Duke asked.

‘I just wanted to make a difference for the people in Gallifrey,” John said immediately. He had known what he wanted for a very long time, and had thought about it every day that it had been so cruelly ripped from him. It was the one thing that haunted him, even with Rose by his side and loving him every step of the way.

 The Duchess’s face softened. “I am sorry you cannot have that,” she said.

“Thank you,” John inclined his head, “But it is hardly me that we are here to discuss.  Would you like some tea?” Rose patted his hand, thanking him silently for trying to be a cordial host. She knew that he did not particularly care for her mother, and she could hardly blame him for that, really.  She looked at him with fondness, and it was then that the Duchess saw what was in her daughter’s eyes.

 This was a happiness she had never seen in Rose, and she wondered how she could have possibly missed it.  She pursed her lips to keep from crying. How could she have been so blind to what her daughter wanted, what was important to her? She and John had been sneaking around behind her back and she hadn’t even noticed. What sort of mother was she?

 The Duke noticed his wife’s turmoil and looked to John. “Tea would be lovely, John, thank you,” he said politely.  John nodded, standing and pressing a kiss to the crown of Rose’s head before hea headed to the kitchen to begin fixing it for them.

 Rose looked to her parents. “I hope you can understand,” she said, “How much John means to me, how much we mean to each other, really.  I just… I really do love him,” she said softly, “He has shown me what no one else in this world has, and I don’t think I knew many people before him.”  She gestured around her, “But he has shown me this wonderful world that I never would have found on my own.”

“What?” the Duchess asked. “The common folk?”

“Yes!” Rose laughed, delighted. “I am in love with this town, with the people.  We met a woman named Donna, who used to live here before she was married, and she gave us everything.  She taught me to cook and clean and keep a garden, and I have no doubt she would’ve taught me more, but she has her own home to run, and a husband to take care of.”

The Duchess had a burning question, though, as the woman often did, and so it blurted out of her without any sort or preamble or anything regarding what Rose had just said.  

“So will you marry John?” she asked, her eyes wide the second the words left her mouth.

Rose blinked. She had not really thought about it, as she and John had never discussed it, but she always assumed that things would stay as they were, because how could anything else be better than what they had before them now?

John turned over his shoulder. “It is my belief that Rose is the only woman I will ever want to be with, and so I would like to stay with her forever. If I can scrounge up the money for us to be married, then I will.  I will not, however, do that until I know that I can give her a wedding party that she deserves.”

Rose felt her heart swell a little at that, and she knew that it was not said for her parents’ benefit. He had thought this out, planned to marry her, planned to make enough money to make it special. She smiled. 

“I don’t think I could understand love any other way,” she told her parents.

The Duke smiled. “This is the happiest I have ever seen you, Rose.”

 “Then won’t you come back home?” The Duchess implored, “If we let you live with John?”

 “You know Prince Harold would never allow it,” Rose said, “If I am to be a lady, he is to be my husband.  That was the accord we struck with the King of Gallifrey. Without my title, I am completely safe of him.  Without John’s title, we are completely safe of anything.”

 “Even if he wanted to be king?” The Duchess asked.

“It can never happen,” Rose reminded her. “It matters not what he wants in regards to the monarchy, because it no longer applies to either of us. I hope that you will differ from John’s parents, or his father, rather, and still be in my life regardless of my decision to be away from the estate.”

 The Duchess nodded.  “You’re our daughter, our own flesh and blood, we could not… We abandoned you. When you disappeared, Rose, and Amelia wouldn’t tell us where you were, I was so terribly worried.”

Rose shook her head. “She didn’t know where I was, mother. I didn't tell her, to keep us safe.”

“Jack knew, though,” the Duke said, “Didn't he?”

John laughed. “He opened the gates for us, told us that we should be happy,” John brought the tea in.  “He’s been my best friend since I came to work for you, sir, and he knew my past.  He is a good man, I hope our actions have not caused harm to him.”

“No,” the Duke shook his head. “Jack is a friend of mine as well, at this point, he has been with us for so long. We could never force him to leave, or anything of the sort.  I am grateful to everything that he did for us over the years, and now… I am grateful to him for the things he has done for the two of you.”

 “Perhaps one day this can all be sorted,” Rose said, “But I unfortunately do not think that that day will come soon.”

 “You never know,” the Duke said.

 The four of them shared tea, and Rose and John told the Duke and Duchess about all that they had been doing while they were in the cottage.  They spoke of how John worked in the bakery, and how Rose tended to the home and was finding joy in gardening.  

 "John won’t tell you this himself, but he’s just bought me the most gorgeous dress for a town dance,” Rose said, beaming. “I do not know what I did to deserve a man so kind.”

When the Duke and Duchess left, close to midnight, the Duke held his wife as she cried all the way home.  It still felt as though they had lost a daughter, her presence no longer brightening the estate.  He realized that he would have to meet with the King of Gallifrey to sort this.

  Unaware of their parents’ troubles, Rose and John crawled into bed together and fell asleep in the bliss that only two people disgustingly in love could share.  


	23. Chapter 23

The dance in the town was the one thing that Rose had looked forward to for a very long time.  She spent the afternoon getting ready, pinning her hair up in a style that she had not done since she lived in the estate.  She was impressed she could do it at all, since Amelia had always done things like that for her.  

Her dress was beautiful, and she smoothed her hands down it in front of the small mirror they had.  She could only see part of it at a time, but it made her desperately happy that she knew she looked good in it.  The dress fit her beautifully, and she spun around the room in it, feeling absolutely happy.  

She swept down the stairs to the dining room, where John stood, adjusting his tie.  He looked up at her when she came down the stairs and he smiled at her, affection dreadfully evident on his face.  He walked to her and took her hand in his, looking down at her dress.  “I think I was right to buy you that dress,” he congratulated himself, “You look absolutely beautiful.”

“Thank you,” she said, bobbing her head. “Hold on, when did you get this suit?”

He arched a brow at her. “You doubt me?” He asked, cocking an eyebrow at her.  He smiled at her and kissed her.  “If I am going to this town dance with the most beautiful woman in the world, than I am going to at least pretend that I look worthy enough for her. “

She smiled, not really believing that she was ‘the most beautiful woman in the world’, but she could tell that he really did think that, and it made her so desperately happy that she could barely breathe.

“Well, shall we go?” She said, anxious to go and dance with him in the town. 

“Oh, yes,” he said, “But I am quite afraid that the men in the town will want to dance with you and I will be left all on my own.”

She giggled and shook her head. “No, not at all.  You are the only man that I want to dance with all night.”

“Oh, you might get bored with me.”

“I am never, ever going to get bored with you.”

He looked at her fondly. “I had a feeling you might say something like that,” he said softly, and kissed her gently on the forehead before the started towards the town.

It was decorated beautifully, as they had not had a dance for quite some time, and the people who set it up had gone a bit overboard.  There were candles hanging from ropes that hung from the ceiling.  Flags were held up, the flag of Gallifrey, and several family crests.  There were also flowers set up everywhere.

The shops were closed, and some of them had tables with candles on them out front, and Rose was thoroughly entranced.  The whole town square, the center of the town, was filled with people who were chatting and enjoying each other’s company, and Rose felt more happiness swelling inside her.

“Oh, this is beautiful,” she said, squeezing John’s arm a little tighter.  She wanted him to be just as happy as she was, as she saw him staring around at the lights above them.

“It really is,” he admitted, “I was not expecting anything this beautiful, I must admit.”

Rose smiled up at him, and he turned to her, his eyes sparkling.  He nudged her with his shoulder.  “And you match it wonderfully.  You look absolutely astonishing, in this light.”

“Is the light in the cottage not flattering?” She asked, arching her brow teasingly at him.

He laughed and shook his head. “Now, you know that is not what I meant,” he shook his finger at her.  He gestured to the band, which was getting ready to start up.  “Shall we dance, my love?”

 I think we should, don’t you?” Rose asked him as he led her to the dance floor and took her in his arms.

“It’s practically our duty,” he told her, “This is called a ‘dance’ after all.”

He took her into his arms in a very gentle fashion, and in a way he had never held her before.  For all the ways they held each other, this was something completely different. This was the simple and gentle touch of two people who loved each other. 

Rose had danced many times with many different people, and Rose had to admit that this was something that she had never experienced before.  His touch was that of a man that loved her, while every other man that had held her had hoped to court her or win her in some way.  Their grips were always too nervous or too strong, and she had always felt just a bit uncomfortable. 

That was not so with John.  He held her knowing that he was allowed too, that they belonged to each other.  The two of them belonged together in a fit so perfect that Rose dared anyone to get in the way of something that was obviously happiness.  

The music started, the gentle play of a fiddle starting out, growing more jaunty and happy as the other instruments joined it.  Rose had never heard music like this, and her face broke out into a smile.  She looked up at John, and he smiled at her with a twinkle in his eye.

“Did you know it was music like this?”  She asked him, curious to experience something so new. 

He nodded. “I suspected,” he said, “The towns of our country are nothing like the stuffy galas we attended as children, Rose.  I think this is something far better.  Would you like me to teach you the dance that goes with this song?”

“Yes,” Rose said emphatically.

John’s grin widened and he swung her away from him, her skirts flaring out around her wildly.  She squealed in delight and let him pull her back in, his hands on her waist.  Soon enough, they were dancing with the rest of the people in the town, everyone becoming flushed and happy, all dancing as though they had been friends forever. And Rose wondered if maybe people were supposed to be happy, and to be happy with each other.

Rose felt sweat touch her skin but she didn’t feel overheated or uncomfortable.  She followed John and occasionally glanced at the other women to make sure that they were doing the right dance, as she was feeling a bit self conscious about doing it wrong.

John did not seem to be worried about this at all, and was just lost in her, keeping his eyes on her at all times.  She finally just gave in and looked back to him, letting the both of them enjoy their time together.

After about three dances, Donna burst practically out of the woodwork and stole Rose away from John, giving her an enormous hug.

 “Oh, Donna!” Rose cried out happily, surprised but thrilled to see her friend. “I didn’t know you would be here tonight.”

 “Lee and I have not missed a town dance since we met,” Donna said, pulling back and nodding to John.  “He is fetching us something to drink. I’d forgotten how much activity this required, and I daresay Lee did as well.

 Rose grinned happily.  “I’m so happy you’re here,” she squealed, “We should all catch up.”

 “After a few more dances,” Donna said, glancing knowingly at John, “this is your first dance, I don’t want you to stand here and talk to me all day. I just wanted to see you a bit before we all got whisked away into the crowd.”

 John nodded. “We can find you and Lee a little later on, if you want,” he said politely.

“Of course that’s what I want, I’ve missed you both dreadfully,” Donna said, and the fact that she hadn’t said anything particularly snarky told John that she was being very honest about it.  He smiled and nodded, glad that they would be able to see their friends again.  

Donna patted Rose’s cheeks. “I’m off, love, have fun, alright?  After all you two have been through, you really do deserve it.”

She gave Rose another parting hug and disappeared back into the crowd.  John took Rose by the arm and pulled her back to him, kissing her cheek.

“I’m glad they’re here,” John said honestly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  

She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, letting the breeze wash over her. “I am too,” she said, “I missed them.”

“Me too,” he said softly.  “I haven’t had friends in a very long time,” he said, “Besides you, of course.”  He nudged his nose against hers and she giggled, squeezing her eyes shut.  

“What about Jack and Rory?”

“It’s not quite the same,” he said, “I worked with them, I was supposed to be there, didn’t really go there looking for friendship.”

“You didn’t come here looking for friendship either,” Rose pointed out, as they shifted to hold each other in the proper manner for dancing.  “We came here to escape.”  

“Yes,” John said, cocking his eyebrow.  “Yes, that’s true.  But I have never been happier, and I am very happy that Donna opened her home to us.” 

“And now it is our home."

“Yes,” John smiled at her. “It is.”

Rose was dreadfully happy, and she knew that John was too, and that filled her with so much joy that she knew that this was the happiest she had been in her whole life.

The two of them danced for a very long time, what felt like ages, but certainly wasn’t.  The band played upbeat songs until it grew late, and then they played slow pieces, the fiddle still playing a happy tune but in a slower tune.  

Eventually the couples on the dance floor all grew together, and Rose was close to John, her head resting on his chest.  He held one of her hands carefully in his, like he was afraid of breaking her or something.  He held her gently and kissed her temple.  

“Are you having fun?” He asked her.

She nodded against him and adjusted her hand on his shoulder. “I am so glad we came.”

“Would you like something to drink?”

“Oh, I’d really forgotten about anything about drinking,” she said, laughing a little.

He smiled, looking down at her fondly, “I know what you mean,” he said, “It’s just something very enchanting, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” she agreed.

They were still dancing and talking lowly when Donna and Lee passed them to fetch drinks.  The only drinks were wine and water, and Rose had never had the wine that wasn’t from the estate, so John suggested they try it.

Donna grinned at them as they came over.  Lee nodded to John and the two of them shook hands. 

As John poured her a cup of wine, she thought that this must be what it was like to have a normal life, what it was like to be a normal woman who loved a man, and that was it.  He looked at her like he admired her desperately, and wanted to be at her side forever.  She took the glass of wine from him and sipped it. 

 "It’s good!” She said to Donna in surprise.

 Donna laughed. “Yes, it is, isn’t it?  Not like the fancy sort of wine that you’ve grown up on, I’m sure, but still good.”

 Rose smiled, “Yes, it is,” she took another drink of the wine and Lee turned to John.

 “How do you fancy your job, John?” Lee asked.

 “I like it,” John said, “And it is providing for us very well.”

“I’m so glad,” Donna said earnestly, “I want the both of you to be happy.”

 Rose looked at John.  She _was_ happy.

 The music was cut short and the four of them all looked over at the band.  They were clearing out, and two knights from the Gallifreyan castle stood there, holding their heads high.  

John, feeling a bit uneased, took Rose about the waist and tugged her into his side.  She burrowed close to him, feeling unsure of anything now that the King’s knights were here. What could they possibly want with this little town? 

One of them held out a hand and spoke.

“The King of Gallifrey has an announcement, and he has arrived to deliver it himself.” 


	24. Chapter 24

Rose reached over and held John’s hand, needing his comfort.  John looked down at her, and he was completely transparent.  His face was drawn with worry, eyes searching hers for much of the same.  She squeezed his hand, hoping to reassure him.

Lee and Donna exchanged a look but didn’t look to their friends, as they could tell this had something to do with the two of them.

There was rustling in the crowd, as people whispered and tried to figure out how they were going to respond when the King came forth.  It took several moments for guards to fill out, keeping everyone in the town square, and blocking the stage that the band had been playing on.

“What do you think it is?” Rose whispered, looking up at John.

He shook his head. “I don’t know,” he said honestly, “And I could not pretend to.”  His admission was quiet and Rose felt her heart plummet.  She pressed herself closer to him, hoping to reassure him, but not sure that she was doing it correctly.

He best down to kiss the top of her head, and the nervousness seemed to drain out of her. She stood a bit prouder and looked to the stage without a wavering gaze.

The King was dressed in finery from the castle, clearly for show.  He stood on the stage and everyone in the square fell silent. The only sound was the wind rushing and the crickets chirping merrily into the night.  

“My dear people, I will not keep you away from your celebration for long,” he smiled out into the crowd, his eyes crinkling in happiness. “The decision I have made is not an easy one, but I do believe that it is one that will benefit you as a people, and it shall benefit my family.

“Many of you do not know that your John Smith used to be a Prince of Gallifrey,” the King spoke right over the gasps of surprise from the crowd, “And I disowned him for doing something that I disagreed with.  But you all… All of you, as a people, you love him.”

Rose looked up at John and smiled softly at him.  He smiled tightly back at her, his eyes looking a bit glazed over with fear.  Her heart fell.  She didn’t want him to be afraid of his own father, but she supposed it was fair to be afraid when one’s father was the King of the nation.

The King continued, “I have made a grave mistake in making him leave the family, and I do truly want to apologize to all of you for taking away the option of a good man to lead you.  It is with that apology that I hope to bring him back,” The King breathed out a sigh, like it was difficult for him to say this. “I have heard of the deeds my other son, Harold, commits around the area.  It is with that in mind that I have disowned him as my son and reinstated John, should he choose to accept it.  I hope that he and Lady Rose Tyler will meet me at the castle tomorrow afternoon.  I want to apologize to you, my people, for not letting John be your leader.  And I apologize to Lady Rose for trying to force her into an unhappy marriage with Harold, who is, I have found, a disgusting human being.”

The King looked directly at them then, his eyes old and dreadfully sad. “I hope the two of you choose to come meet me tomorrow.  Enjoy your party, everyone.  Thank you.”

Everyone in the crowd either bowed or curtsied, except for Rose and John, who were far too shocked to do anything about it at all.

“I need to speak to him now,” John said, and took off into the crowd.  Rose offered Donna and Lee apologies, which they understood, and Rose followed close behind him.

John caught up to the knights just as they were surrounding the King.  They all pulled their swords on him and John held up his hands.  

“No!” The King pushed his knights aside. “I realize you have not seen him in awhile, but this is John, and this is Lady Rose.”

The Knights stood down and Rose stumbled up next to John, catching her breath. He turned to her, forgetting all about his father for a moment.  

“Are you alright?” he asked her, his hand on her shoulder.

She nodded and stood straight again, beaming at him.

They were on the outskirts of the town, past all the noise and lights, bathed in semi darkness.  John turned back to his father.  “Why does this have to wait till tomorrow?” He asked.

“Because I need us both to think about it,” the King said, “We are both… Passionate people, and we will argue until sunrise.”  he smiled at Rose.  “And I want you to have a happy night.  You look lovely, Lady Rose.”

“Thank you, your Majesty.”

“Well, I think we should both wait on it,” the King said, “I want you to be able to come talk to me tomorrow, after, perhaps, the two of you talk about it.  And… Well, after you decide what questions you might want to ask me.”

“That’s it?  That’s all I get?” John asked, throwing his hands up. “You offer me a spot back in the family but you can’t even explain it to me?”

“That’s for tomorrow,” The King said. “Please, John, take Lady Rose back to the dance.”

“I’ve relinquished my title, your Majesty.”

“Whatever for?” The King raised his eyebrows.

“My parents did not tell you?”

“Not since they made it very clear that you would not be marrying Harold.”

“They visited us.  They might have done it because they finally realized that I was serious about it all.”  Rose twiddled her thumbs a bit.  “Not to… Not to try to take away from what you and your son are speaking of.”

“It seems that I have ruined many lives by allowing Harold to remain under my roof,” the King said, looking greatly sorrowed.  “I am sorry.  Can the both of you ever forgive me?”

“That’s something I think we will have to discuss tomorrow, isn’t it?” John said, his voice respectful but dreadfully on edge.  

“As usual, you are right, my son,” the King nodded.  “We will speak tomorrow. I am trusting that you will meet me.”

Rose curtsied a bit, bowing her head.  “My King.”

“Lady Rose.”

“I am not-”

“And it is my fault that you aren’t, something I hope to remedy.  Please,” he looked at John, “Please come to the palace tomorrow and we can discuss this further.”

John nodded, but it was noncommittal at best.  He looked away from his father and took Rose’s hand. “Until then, your Majesty.”

He returned her back to the party, and Rose shook his shoulder a bit.  “Let’s just dance a bit more.”

His face seemed to light up at that idea. “Let’s,” he said softly, and drew her close to him.

That night when they got home, John was quiet, and he unbuttoned Rose’s dress for her so she could change.  She looked back at him over her shoulder.

“Thank you,” she said, “For tonight. It was lovely.”

He grinned at her.  “Yes, it was.  I was very happy to take you, my love.”

She let the dress fall from her and moved to hand it up before dressing in a simple cotton shift.  She held her hand out for his tie and jacket, and he chuckled as he handed them over to her.  “Well, you’ve tired me out,” he said, “I haven’t danced that much in several years.”

Rose nodded.  “I’m very tired too,” she admitted, and looked at him.  After hanging up his things next to hers, and rather liking the way that they looked, she walked over to him and put her arms around his neck, looking up into his eyes.  

“Tell me what’s wrong,” she murmured, “Tell me what you’re thinking.”

“Do you think we should go to the castle tomorrow?” he blurted out, almost as though he had meant to ease into it but just hadn’t quite managed it.  

“It’s up to you,” She told him, furrowing her brows at him.  “You’re the one that’s going to be a prince again.”

“I want to know what  _ you  _ think,” he said, his hands wrapping around her waist.  “I want you to be happy too, this isn’t just about me. Wherever I go, I’m bringing you with me.”

Rose nodded. “I understand,” she told him, “I do.”  She hewed her bottom lip, not knowing quite what to say to make it right.  “And I think that we should at least  _ talk  _ to your father.  You wanted to make a difference in the kingdom, John.  That’s what you wanted.”

“Yes,” John nodded.  “I still do want to make a difference.  I just hardly know what to do about any of this.  We’ve been so happy here, Rose, that to throw that away just for a… A title, I couldn’t do that to you. I need you to be happy.”

“I want  _ you  _ to be happy,” she said, furrowing her brows.  “I’ve been happy with you ever since I met you.  It doesn’t matter to me where we are, just that we’re happy together.”  She stroked her thumb over his cheek.  “You and I, that’s all that matters,” she whispered, “Where we are, that’s meaningless.”

“But what about Donna and Lee, and the bakery, and all the friends we’ve made here?” he asked, his eyes starting to brim with tears. “I want to stay here.”

“What about Gallifrey?”

“What  _ about  _ them?  What has Gallifrey ever done for me?  Nothing, absolutely nothing!” His hands tightened on her. “I never know what’s right, because I was disowned for something that I was passionate about, and my brother was horrible for all our lives, and now father thinks he can just switch it and it will all be fixed.”

“Then tell him that,” Rose said earnestly, “All it has to be is a conversation,” she said, “We don't’ have to  _ do  _ anything.  But it doesn't’ hurt to talk.”

“You would make a wonderful queen,” he said wistfully.

“Not the point,” Rose laughed a little.  “This isn’t about me.”

“I need it to be,” he told her gently, “I need it to be about you.”

She dropped her hands to his biceps.  “Why?”

He trailed his hands so that his palms were flat up against her back.  “I feel as though I may have been dreadfully selfish when I was younger, and I don’t want that for either of us.  I don’t want to ever be so selfish that I don’t think of you.”

“And you think that this, this conversation with your faer, would make you selfish?” Rose asked him.

“I do not know,” he said softly, shaking his head. “I don’t know anything about my father anymore. I haven’t seen him in so long.”

Rose could not imagine it being so long since she had seen  _ her  _ father. It made no sense, to be so far away from a loved one for so long.  She looked curiously at John, narrowing her eyes a little.  “Then we should go.  Tonight was not enough for you to know what he is going to say to you.”

“I know,” John said, and sat on the edge of the bed.  “Come here, I just want to hold you for a bit.”

“Just a bit.”

“Well, if I had it my way, I’d hold you forever.”

“Charmer,” She crawled over him, forcing him to lean back on the bed, and kissed him. He pulled her knees so that she was straddling his hips, and he returned her kiss with fervor.  He pushed her over so that they lay lengthways on the bed.

After a few moments of fighting to get under the covers, he pulled her against it, and neither of them thought about the castle for the rest of the night.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's still running and I am honestly not sure when it'll stop... But I hope you guys are still enjoying it! I anticipate maybe 2 more chapters? If my muse keeps itself under control, that is.

Rose woke up the next morning and looked over at John, who lay on his back next to her.   He was still sleeping and looked very relaxed, his eyebrows relaxed and his face gentle.  She curled up next to him and stroked her thumb over his cheek, staring down at him.  

“Hello,” He said softly, his eyes still closed.

“Hello,” She whispered back, and laid her head on his shoulder.  He hummed a little and slid his arm under her, tugging her closer to his chest.  He pressed a kiss to her forehead and rolled into her.

“So, are we gonna meet with your father today?” Rose asked softly, trying to ease him into it.  

“Hmm,” he replied, and she pressed her lips together. She didn't’ want to irritate him, but she knew that it was something that they had to do.

She poked his side and he squirmed a bit.  His hand skimmed over her back and pulled down to look down at her. “You want me to.” he said softly.

She shook her head. “It’s not about what I want, it’s just a conversation.  Please?”

He kissed her forehead. “Alright,” he said softly.  “I’ll talk to him.”

Rose pressed a happy kiss to his lips, making him laugh before she bounced out of bed and went to get dressed.  John watched her from the bed, a tiny smile on his face. 

“What?” She asked, pulling on a silky looking green dress over under petticoats and the nonsense she wore when she was a lady (after all, they were meeting with the King of the nation) and staring at him. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“I like looking at you,” he said softly.  He shook his head.  “But!  We need to get going, I have a feeling that we might be late.”

She giggled a bit as his enthusiasm and made him help her dress before the two of them had a light breakfast and got a carriage ride to the castle.  Rose wanted to talk to Donna before they left, but she knew they didn't’ have time, and she also knew that John would definitely stall if given the opportunity, so she thought it best not to say anything at all.  

The carriage ride was quiet, and John was dressed in a very nice outfit that she hadn’t even known he had.  Based on the look of it, it was something from when he had been a prince, though it looked like he might be able to use it again.  He tugged at the high collar of it and kept raising a hand to touch his hair."

“John, it’s alright,” she said, threading her arm through his and leaning her head on his shoulder.

He sighed and slumped a little. “I’m very nervous,” he admitted finally.

“I know.”

“How could you tell?”

“I know you better than you think I do, my love.”

He chuckled and leaned into her a bit. “I do not know what he’d going to say to us, and that is a bit terrifying.”

She nodded. “I know,” she whispered.  “But it is something positive, we know that.  For now, that is enough for me.”

She wasn’t as assured as she was trying to convince John she was, but she had a feeling that it would be beneficial to him if she could pretend that she was more confident than she was.  She looked out the window of the carriage and sighed softly, trying to calm her own wildly beating heart.

The carriage driver stayed behind as they walked to the drawbridge, as though expecting that they would get turned away.

“Lower the gate!” John shouted, his voice carrying over the way.

A young man poked his head over the side of the wall and grinned, waving down at them.  “John!” He called, “Your father is expecting you!”

“I know, that’s why I’m here!” John shouted back.

“Who is that?” Rose asked softly.

“His father works at the castle, he was born here,” John said, “Lovely family, they’ve worked with the royal family for years and years.

“I’m going to lower the gate now!” The man yelled.

“Thank you!” John shouted back, rolling his eyes.  

The gate lowered slowly and Rose found herself feeling a little shaky as she took a few steps onto the wood of the drawbridge. She had never been in the castle before, and she didn’t know quite what to expect from all of this.  

There were massive doors swung open as they neared them, and Rose felt her jaw drop.  The doors opened into a massive courtyard, and at the end of the courtyard stood another huge door.  Around the courtyard were balconies and rooms and stairs leading to the ground.  Servants were bustling around and calling to each other, and Rose couldn’t help but notice the little gardens on either side of the yard.  

It was so beautiful her breath caught in her throat as they passed over the threshold.   The young man came barrelling into John, giving him a huge bear hug.  John patted the man’s back, laughing, and then pushed him away, punching him lightly.  

“Rose, I suppose I should introduce you to Chris,” John said, “A good friend of mine from a long time ago.”

“Is this the Lady Rose?” Chris bowed hastily. “I’m very sorry, my lady, I didn’t mean to not… To not show you due respect.”

“Don’t worry,” Rose said, pulling him up from his bow. “I gave away my title,” she said softly.

“Is father in the main hall?” John asked, pointing towards the big door at the end of the courtyard.

“Yes, he is,” Chris nodded, light hair flopping into his eyes.  “Would you like me to lead you there?”

“No, that’s alright.  Does he know I’m here?”

“Yes, he does.  It is  _ very  _ good to see you,” Chris bobbed in a little awkward bow and took off, supposedly back to his post at the wall near the door.  Rose laughed a little bit.

“He is a bundle of energy,” Rose remarked.

“We played together as boys, before all the kingly things a Prince is supposed to do started to weigh on me,” John said, “He was lined up to be my personal advisor when I became king.”

Rose squeezed his arm, trying to convey to him what she couldn’t say in words.  That maybe he could have that, that he could be with his friend as he led the country into greatness. He smiled at her, and she hoped he understood as he walked them to the door that the King was behind.  He knocked heavily on the door.

After a few moments, the doors opened to a huge throne room that could easily be converted to a ballroom or dining hall if given half the chance. Rose had to clench her jaw to keep her mouth from opening in shock.  She had never been anywhere so beautiful, and she squeezed John’s arm again.  He looked down at her and smiled, tugging her closer against him.  

“John,” The King greeted from the throne.  “Lady Rose.”

Rose didn’t even bother to correct him, since it was clear that he was going to call her whatever he wanted, and since he was the king, she wasn’t going to stop him. 

They approached the throne slowly and the King smiled at them, “Please, let’s go to the library,” he said, “I don’t want you to feel like this is an interrogation.”  He gestured as he went down the stairs and then walked in front of them to the library.  It seemed like the palace was positively enormous, almost as though it was bigger on the inside.  John seemed to be leading a bit, pulling Rose a bit as they walked.

Everything was ornate and beautiful, the hallways looking clean and pristine beyond belief.  Rose found herself staring at the many doors and openings to courtyards and balconies.  There were many different parts of the castle that made Rose wonder how so many courtyards in rooms could be kept in the castle. She supposed that was why they had so many servants.  

Finally, they reached large mahogany doors at the end of a hallway.  The King swung the doors open and the biggest library Rose had ever seen was behind it.  She walked in behind the king, almost dragging John behind her.  

“Oh,” She breathed. “It’s beautiful,” she said softly.  “It’s really, really beautiful.”

The King looked to John and cocked an eyebrow.  John shrugged, knowing that she liked books but not knowing exactly what to say about that.  

She walked in a bit further after the king.  He gestured to the couch.  “Have a seat. I will sit in my arm chair.”

John led Rose to a very plush couch and sat down with her as the King sat in a very large, decorated arm chair. It was clear that it only belonged to a King, and no one else was permitted to sit in it.

“I know that it’s obvious, what I want you here for,” the King said as he settled in, “I would like to bring you back as the Crown Prince of Gallifrey.”

All the breath went out of John and Rose looked back to him and touched his forearm, hoping to steady him.  His hand immediately covered hers and he squeezed her gently.  

“How…. My apologies, but how could I possibly know that you won’t take back my title the first time I do something that you don’t like?” John asked, leaning forward a bit.

“I was afraid you would have that concern,” The King said slowly, “And I’m sorry that I placed that fear in your mind.  I missed the time I had with you as my son,” he said, “I rarely see Harold, and I think you can guess why.  I hope that you know that I want it to be different this time.”

John blew out a sigh, “You should know that we have built a life for ourselves, I have a job, and we have a cottage, Rose gardens… We’ve made a place for ourselves in the community.”

“And so you will not come home?”   


“You should know what we would be giving up,” John said. “Should we choose to come back.”

“John, I would give you anything you wanted to get you to come back,” the King said, his tone turning desperate.  “If you would want to keep the cottage and go back whenever you would like for a night or a week even, please, do that.  I want to accommodate you and Rose in whatever way possible.”

“So you would let me do things exactly how I wanted, and bring Rose to the cottage when I wanted, and live among the people?”  John raised his eyebrows. “You would let Rose stay in the palace as well, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes, of course.”

“With me?”

The King swallowed, not liking that idea quite as much, but at this point, it would be better to agree with everything John said. “Yes, with you,” he agreed, nodding. “If that’s what you both want.”

John nodded and seemed satisfied for a moment, and then leaned forward again. “And what do you plan to do when I annoy you?”

“John, it has come to my attention that you are the best choice to run this kingdom when I pass. I am asking you to forgive me for what I’ve done to you, and to Lady Rose.  I have already disowned Harold, regardless of what you might say, because I have complete faith in you.”  The King held his royal posture the whole time he spoke to John.  “You have lived a common life, and even in that common life, people still love you.  The people are your people, no longer mine.”

Rose looked to John and studied his face, wanting him to say exactly what was on his mind, and she could read him very well.  His face was carefully guarded, and he nodded slowly.  

“And what has happened since you disowned Harold?”

“He was furious, of course,” the King said, “We had to have guards throw him out.  I trust that he has quite easily found a place to stay, or at the very least, a place to lay his head at night,” the King sniffed. “And since people found out that he was gone, we have received questions about you. The people missed you.”

John looked to Rose. “What do you think?” He asked her.

She shook her head. “Not my decision,” she said to him.  “We would have the cottage, and you could even stay at the bakery if you really wanted to,” She said, “But I want it to be what you want,” She said, “It is not supposed to be about me.”

He looked at her carefully, his eyes searching hers.  He turned back to his father.  “If you go back on any of these terms, then I shall leave on my own, and take Rose with me, and you will never hear from me again.”

The King blanched but his expression did not change.  “And I don’t believe I would blame you for doing so,” he said, “So perhaps you would consider this.  Being the future king.  Please.”

John looked at Rose.  “Would you hate it, living here?” he asked.

“I want what you want.”

“But would you hate it?”

She shook her head. “No, John, and we could go back to our cottage any time, it’s still ours.”

He stared at her, and then looked back to his father.  “I suppose you know the terms of my agreement.”  He put his hand out and shook his father’s hand.  “I will stay, but I won’t be moving in for a week, so that Rose and I can sort our affairs. I expect a whole new lovely wardrobe for Rose when we get here.”

“And one for you,” the King said.  “I trust you will show Rose the rest of the castle.”

“Yes,” John replied, “And we will return to our cottage tonight,” he stood and looked to Rose, who stood up along with the King.  

“Thank you,” The King said, “I know we aren’t exactly on good terms, but I hope we will be, someday.”  He nodded to Rose and his son and then left the library.

Rose turned to John and cupped his cheek with her hand.  “You will be  _ brilliant,  _ John,” She assured him.

He leaned down and kissed her, trying to assuage whatever fears he had, but he still wasn’t sure that he’d be as brilliant as she believed him to be.  


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue after this, and then this story is over!!!! 
> 
> Enjoy!

The castle was beautiful. Rose had never seen any place so big, and she noticed that whenever a servant recognized John they were overcome with sudden happiness, much to his embarrassment.  He would also tell them to just call him John, wouldn’t let anyone call him the Crown Prince. 

As odd as it was, it was all terribly endearing.

And when they returned home and started to fix dinner together, they wondered what he was thinking about, so she bumped her shoulder against his.

“What’s wrong?” She asked him quietly.  “You’ve been quiet since we got home.”

He glanced over at her and pushed his fringe out of his face. “You like this life.”

“I like living with you,” she amended for him.

“No, I mean, you like living in the town, and you like the people, and the shopping.  I even think you like managing money,” he laughed, “And I’ve just taken it from you.”

“You haven’t,” she told him, “You’re just giving me a different life.  One that I still get to live with you. And I still get to be friends with Donna and Lee, and I still get to come to our little cottage, and go into town.  There are places where royalty mills about with the townsfolk, John.”

“That’s the sort of prince I want to be,” He told her.

“Then be it,” she replied.

He smiled at her. “You have a way with words, my love. You will make an excellent queen.”

“Oh, not too soon, I hope.”

Over the next few days, people came to Rose and John’s cottage to measure them for the new wardrobe that the King was having prepared for them. It was all going to be very elaborate, but Rose insisted on keeping all the other dresses she had acquired since they had moved to the town.  They were also her style now, she told the lady measuring her waist. 

The Duke and Duchess arrived to give Rose her title back, as it belonged to her, since she would be marrying the new Crown Prince.  Rose accepted reluctantly, feeling like she was going back on her word, but knowing that it wasn’t about her.  It was something much bigger than her, and it always would be. 

After the Duchess left, a spring in her step at having her daughter properly back in the family, the Duke stopped and looked to his daughter, a fond smile on his face.

“I do not think I’ve ever told you how proud I am of you,” he mused.

“You do not have to.”

“But I am.”   


She inclined her head respectfully. “Thank you, father.  I hope to do you and mother proud.’

“Oh, I am sure you will do that, and so much more,” The Duke said, “You are going to be a wonderful princess, and a wonderful queen.”

Rose nodded, knowing it would be rude to deny such a claim. “Thank you, father.”

The Duke left behind his wife and Rose turned back to John, who was smiling at her.

“And just what are  _ you  _ looking at?”

“My favorite person in the universe.”

*************

Moving day into the palace proved to be very emotional, as Donna was very excited about the whole thing indeed and practically had to be restrained so she wouldn’t come along with them, though Rose rather wished that she could.  She was dressed in blue finery, a rich color with big flowing skirts.

John was dressed ceremonially as well, since word had spread that they would be arriving to live in the palace today and there were people lining the streets.  

Rose knew that when loads of royalty travelled, they closed the curtains in the carriage. John leaned over Rose and pinned the dark curtains open instead, and then reached to his side and opened them as well.

“Let them look,” he said at her curious look, taking her hand in his.  “Let them look at us, and marvel at how happy we are.  Why would we hide from our own people?”

She beamed at him.  “You are going to be brilliant,” she told him, as she told him nearly every day, and twice on the days he doubted himself.

“I rather think you should be King instead of me,” he teased, “Father is going to give us ceremonial crowns when we arrive today.”

Rose raised her eyebrows. “But I’ve never worn a crown before,  _ that  _ I shall muck up for sure.”

John chuckled and shook his head. “Certainly not,” he said, “You just can’t look down too far, or it’ll slip right off your head.”

She giggled and nudged her shoulder against his as the carriage ride began.  “And what do we do when people stare at us?”   


“We wave.  We greet them.  They are our people.”

She looked at him fondly. “They have always been your people,” She said softly, “You must know that.  They have loved you forever.”

He nodded. “I think I do,” he said, “And one very important person loved me as a stable boy.”

“I would have loved you if you had been a beggar in the street, because it does not change who you are, nor the kindness in your heart.  You are John, no matter what title comes before or after it.”

His gaze turned soft, like he was truly considering what she said.  He nodded, finally, a bit slowly.  “I don’t think we should tell our families this just yet, but I desperately want to be married to you.”

She squeezed his hand. “Sometimes I forget we aren’t.”   


“Me too.”   


**********

There were people watching the ceremonial crowning of John and Rose, both of them on their knees before the throne.  Rose kept her eyes lowered, feeling as though she did not have the permission to look into the King’s eyes.  It was a sobering moment, and she could practically feel her mother blubbering on the other side of the room.

“The crown prince, John, will now rise.”  The King said, lifting the ceremonial sword.  “May our apologies of past events be enough to bring this great man to the head of our country.”

John stood and turned to face the other people in the throne room, though his hand was itching to reach for Rose’s.  He was a bit lost without her after all, and having her at his side made him so much better.

“And Princess Rosalind Marion Tyler shall now rise,” the King said, “Though not yet bound to John by married, she will rule at his side at his request.”

She stood, the metal of the tiara on her head seeming to dig into her skull.  She faced the nobility in the room alongside John, and her hand searched for his at the exact moment he reached for hers. 

The two of them stood, a fortress against those who might oppose them.

Which was very lucky because those who opposed them came right through the open door.

Harold Saxon burst in, dressed in finery that was certainly not his own.  His chest was heaving and his hands were clenched at his sides. At least he had not brought a weapon.

“She was supposed to be  _ my  _ wife, and  _ I  _ was supposed to be the prince!” he shouted. “Don’t any of you care?” He looked at the nobles.  “My father has yet to choose a favorite son. Last month, it was me, and now it is John.  Next year we shall probably find out he has another son besides the both of us that he loves the most!”

“SIlence.”

The King’s voice thundered through the throne room, though he hadn’t even shouted.  In fact, his tone was positively neutral. He stepped down next to John and looked to his other son. 

“You know full well why you were disowned, Harold, or shall I tell everyone in attendance why my actions are completely justified,” he set his jaw, “Not that my actions need to be justified, as I am the King.”

“I think the people deserve to know,” John said steadily.  “They already know what he did to Rose.”

Harold sputtered. “I did nothing to her!”   


“Except force yourself on her and come to her multiple times in the night to see if she would lower her virtue for you.”

“She lowered it for you!” Harold snarled.

“Well, that’s enough of that,” Rose said, brushing her free hand on her skirt.  “First of all, Harold, I will probably never forgive you for what you’ve done, both now and what you did to me when were betrothed.  You would have made me feel disgusting,” she said.  “What we have with, myself and John, is mutual trust and understanding, something beautiful that I couldn’t possibly expect you to understand.”

She looked to John. “What we do is not your business, as I have proved to be someone who cares about the country, as John does.”

“And all you have proved is that you have visited every brothel in the kingdom,” the King said, “And we have records to prove it. This is not how a king behaves, and so you will never earn that title.”

“I suppose you expect me to just sit back and take this?” Harold asked, holding his hands up, “When you raised me all my life to be a prince, well bred?  Who am I to marry now?”

“I suspect you will never marry,” Rose said.  “Who would marry a man who has already been with the majority of the region?”

The tittering of the nobility in the crowd started to grow, and John could practically feel the people staring to adore Rose for her honest words and strong stance. She was, without a doubt, the strongest woman in the world.

Well, perhaps Donna could give her a run for her money on that one.

“You act like you are not a common hussy!” Harold spat. “A tart who was having an affair with a stable boy behind my back! He was a  _ stable boy.” _

“A stable boy who loves me,” Rose said easily. “And therefore, you can really not say anything about that.  As for the hussy part?” She looked to the king, “Surely insulting the crown princess in such a way is not allowed.

“Certainly not,” the King said.  “Guards, take him out.  He is never to return.  He has shamed the royal family, but not beyond repair.”  He extended a hand to John and Rose. “Ladies and gentlemen, your crown Prince and Princess of Gallifrey.”

Harold fought the guards as they took him out, but there was little he could do except try to spit and writhe against them.  But, of course, three guards were stronger than one Harold and managed to easily carry him out.

John breathed out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.  “I knew you had to be the one to say it,” he said to Rose, “But it was very difficult not to say anything at all to you that whole time.  Or to him.”

“I appreciate you leaving it to me,” she said, her cheeks burning with unwarranted embarrassment. “I suppose we are a very good team.”

He hummed in agreement. “I would wager that we’re the best.  They’ll tell legends about us, you and me.”

“Yes?” 

“Oh, yes.”

The King announced that they would have a celebratory dinner, and Rose hardly let go of John’s hand all night.  The two of them danced and ate and had such a grand time that all thoughts of Harold were pushed far away. 

They went to their new room, which had been John’s chambers when he was a boy, and they fell asleep wrapped up in each other in the comfortable bed.  John woke up at some point in the night and curled closer around Rose, wondering when he had gotten so lucky to deserve such a precious beacon of hope.  He pressed a kiss to her cheek as she slept and pressed his forehead to her temple, drawing her closer against him.

There was nothing perfect, but there was something to be said for John and Rose. They came rather close to perfection, after all.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last chapter! I hope you all enjoyed this story, so here's a little peek at King John and Queen Rose's life :)
> 
> Thanks so much for all the love on this!!!! Enjoy!

The first thing to note about the happy royal family is that Rose convinced her family to let Rory and Amelia come to work at the palace, which gave them bigger salaries, making it easier for the two of them to be married. Rose was not sure how everything in her life had managed to fall into place, but it had, and she was more than happy to hold those moments with her friend dear to her heart.  They would sit in the library and talk for hours, and it made Rose remember what it was like to have Amelia as a friend.

The King had stepped down, once he had seen his son and Rose get married.  It was very clear to him, how much the people loved the both of them, and for some reason, he felt that waiting until he died for them to take the throne would not leave them with enough time to accomplish all they wanted.

They kept with visiting the cottage, sometimes for weekend getaways and to just escape life for a few hours. Donna and Lee were also brought to the castle on several occasions, and Donna thought that the whole thing was positively fantastic.  

The King still lived in the castle and interacted with his son, who had grown to trust him a bit more over time, his reluctance fading a bit. The King and his son soon grew close, like they had when John was a boy.  

Rose and John, so far, had one little girl, named Althea, and John proved to be an excellent father, as he absolutely adored the little girl, and let her have free run over the castle.

Seeing as the former king of Gallifrey would sit in on meetings, he was next to King John when a four year old barreled into the throne room, her arms out for her father and her mother right behind her.  

“I’m sorry,” Rose panted, holding her hand to her stomach, trying to breathe around her corset. She turned to the dignitaries and curtsied lightly.  “I’m dreadfully sorry, she just likes to go on wanders, I hoped to catch her before she made it all the way in here.”

Everyone in the room bowed to the Queen, something she wasn’t quite accustomed to, and still made her blush.  She waved her hand at them, adjusting her crown in case it was slightly off. With so many eyes staring at her, she felt like she must look perfect at all times.  If not, she would be doomed to a life of being whispered about.

Not that John would ever let that happen, but it was a worry all the same.

John swept his daughter up into his arms and kissed her cheek.  “Well, I hardly think our daughter is old enough to understand the affairs of state, but suppose it’s fine.”  He grinned at her and held his free hand out for her. “Come here, love, you’re just in time to be a part of this meeting, anyway.”

That was another thing John was doing differently.  A Queen had never been so involved in the affairs of state before, never before had she sat on a throne, custom built, to be next to the King.  She took his hand and he led her to her throne, dropping a kiss to her temple before she was seated. He sat as well, Althea in his lap, curled up and ready for a nap.  He bounced one leg steadily in the hopes of lulling her to sleep.

“Now, where were we then, gentlemen?”

“We were speaking about what to do when people come to the castle and wish to speak to you.”

“Let them speak to me,” John said, furrowing his brows and glancing at Rose. “If they seek audience with the King or Queen, I think they should have it.”

“I agree,” Rose said, “We often stay at the cottage, though we do have guards when we do so.” She twiddled her thumbs a bit.  “I like when the townspeople come to me with their problems. Remember the woman who came to me because her husband was beating her?  I can’t imagine her not being able to come to me, or my husband, for help.”

One of the advisors shook his head. “But, my Queen, you must understand that your safety is at risk when you speak openly to the townspeople.”

Rose shook her head. “My safety is not any more important than anybody else’s,” she said firmly, “It really isn’t.  And we would be guarded as people that spoke to us.  We’d be completely safe.”

“I agree with the King and Queen on this matter,” the former King spoke.  “I think that would be quite alright, to come straight to the King and Queen for help, especially as they are so kind and open with the people.” 

“Whatever pleases your majesties,” the advisor said unhappily.  “If that is what you wish.”

“It is,” John and Rose said together, and they looked at each other and smiled. They were so sickeningly in love.

***********

They had portraits done, and played with the daughter, and attended and set up balls and galas that Rose had so hated as a girl.  She hated them until she spent them in John’s arms, dancing with him, or with him introducing her to dignitaries with pride in his eyes when he looked at her. She was so desperately in love with him that she could barely stand it.  She smiled up at him, feeling dreadfully alive just being next to him.

Rose was unconventional like most queens in that their nanny didn't do all that much parenting of her child.  She was with Rose whenever the busy Queen could manage it, letting her play on the floor of whatever room she happened to be in.  John joined them whenever he could, which irritated his advisors because they would rather he not spend so much time with the Queen and his child, even though they knew that he loved his little family desperately.  They lived normal royal lives, and she loved being with him in and out of the castle, in and out of the cottage.  He was her favorite person, aside from her daughter, and she was never going to let either of them go.  

***********

But above all, Rose’s nights with John were her favorites.  She loved being alone with him, when their daughter was all tucked in, the two of them had read a bedtime story to her, and they had kissed her goodnight before retreating back to their room.

Rose removed her dressing gown and hung it up.  “Long day,” she remarked, speaking of the long days they spent with advisers.  

“Mm,” he rubbed one of his eyes and nodded. “You could definitely say that.”

She laughed. “Are you tired?” She asked, unlacing the bosom of her nightdress, knowing his gaze would be dragged down to where she was pulling.

“Uh, not  _ too  _ tired,” he reassured her, approaching her, wrapping his arms around her, and kissing her deeply.  She smiled into his kiss and pushed her fingers into his hair, needing to be close to him.  He held her just as close as he pulled her back to the bed.  When he released her, it was only to pick her up and launch her back onto the bed.  She laughed as he crawled back over her and dropped a kiss to her shoulder.

“It’s been a long few weeks,’ he told her.

“Yeah,” she said, opening his shirt. “But I don’t mind.”

“Me neither,” he said, and kissed her again.

Rose thought that happiness like this only existed in fairytales.  But every once in awhile, a girl gets her dream, and finally, Rose Tyler had hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review?


End file.
